Seeing cateyes
by echoxknox
Summary: Meet Elijah, drifter ,nobody, possibly somebody. upon entering storybrooke she is a mystery that everyone is dying to figure out. For some reason Regina and gold cant seem to remember her, Emma seems to have a friend besides Mary Margret , henry meets someone who actually believes in the curse. the question is who is Elijah?
1. coming home

**ok this starts at no specific time in the searies just pre- breaking of the curse and know that all the chapters are named after songs so if you want create a playlist cause I did sort of... yeah **

-echoxknox

**_I'm coming home I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming"_**

- **_Diddy dirty money _**

Chapter 1: coming home

It was a strange feeling passing the little sign by the side of the road a slight shiver ran up her spine not that she minded she knew what she was doing she had done it before many a time actually. The little wooden sign said welcome to storybrooke in scrolly letters how perfect for a small town in the middle of no where or that's what she guessed . I mean who comes up with a name for a town like storybrooke unless its for a small town?

Shaking her head a little she sped up hearing her bike roar a bit making her smile she loved the freedom ridding gave her. She rolled her shoulders as best she could with her guitar case on her back she probably should buy a car but she couldn't give up the wind on her face or how her hair danced on the wind she created. Finally the trees thinned out and some buildings came into view letting up she felt the bike slow down she wanted to read the signs , see what this "storybrooke" had to offer even if it wasn't much. Spotting an old neon sign that read Granny's she pulled in kicking out the stand she turned off her bike sitting back she took off her helmet shaking out her hair.

Looking up at the dinner once more she saw the place had a kind of nineteen fifties feel. That worked she guessed she'd seen many a dinner like this one hopefully it had better hot chocolate though otherwise she would definitely stiff them on the tip . Swinging her leg over the bike she unhooked her small bag off the back of the bike carrying it in with her she didn't want to find it missing once she returned. A bell rang as she entered the dinner all the occupants turned their gazes to her she didn't care finding the closest booth she threw her bag into the seat taking off her guitar putting the instrument on top of it taking her set beside her belongings. she sighed it had been a long night and now that the sun was shining she wanted to hide away in bed but first she had to find a place to stay.

The sound of clicking heels caught her attention looking up she found a tall brunette headed her way she had what looked like a note pad and a blinding smile. Taking a deep breathe she sat up crossing her legs under the table she tilted her head waiting for the waitress to get to her.

"hi there what can I get you?"

"you have hot chocolate right?"

"yes "

"good than one hot chocolate with tons of whipped cream "

"is that all?"

"for now yes "

"coming right up"

The brunette scribbled down the order turning on her heel she walked off behind the counter seeing that it would take a minute she looked around the dinner . the other occupants consisted of a woman with a bobbed hair cut timidly drinking her soda while looking over papers marking them. Teacher. Looking the other way she found an dwarf scarfing down a burger his clothes were wrinkled his shirt was on back wards. Homeless or drunk. Looking back to the waitress she saw her sigh as she filled the steaming mug of hot chocolate pretty yes but that one sense that everyone felt once they reached a certain point in their life. Trapped. It was a game sometimes to see if she could guess the people around her stories sometimes they were sad other times complicated she was always on the money though and that's what made it interesting.

The brunette's clicking heels brought her out of her game offering the woman a smile she thanked her eyeing the hot chocolate. This caught the brunettes attention .

"what ?"

"hmm?"

"why are you staring at it like its gonna attack you?"

"well you never know but the truth is every hot chocolate I have tasted for the last hundred miles has tasted like dirt if I was lucky and I don't know if I want to risk my taste buds again"

The brunette looked shocked then a smile broke out on her red lips crossing her arms she nodded to the mug.

"that is going to be the best stuff you have ever tasted I can promise you that"

"really ?"

"yes and if it isn't you don't have to pay"

"well now this is getting to be quite exciting tell me gambler whats your name?"

"trying to be sneaky ?"

"no just want to know the name of the person I wont have to tip"

The brunette chuckled looking back to the kitchen seeing that she wasn't being watched she took the seat across from the stranger leaning on her elbows she smiled again eyeing her.

"ruby , ruby lucas"

"nice name"

"and yours?"

"oh now your being sneaky "

"I just want to know whose name to put on the bill"

Laughing the strange took a deep breath eyeing ruby seeming to think it wouldn't matter any way once it was all said and done she nodded.

"Elijah "

"Elijah?" ruby repeated skeptically

"yes I know it's a boys name but that's what I got saddled with I find it quite fitting actually but yes Elijah" said Elijah unzipping her leather jacket she stretched her tired arms till that satisfying pop came signing in relief .

"eh what ever works I guess" said ruby

"well ruby here's to the road may it never grow dull"

"quite the poet "

"I know" said Elijah smiling behind the mug taking a sip she loved the feeling of the hot liquid warming her insides. The only negative about riding a bike was the cold that laced itself into your bones after ridding for so long.

"well?" asked ruby the smile never leaving her face

"what?"

"was it not the best you ever tasted?"

"I'll admit it was pretty good"

Ruby gawked at her "only pretty good?"

"no it was great I guess I have a bill to pay" teased Elijah

Ruby smiled a winning smile "that's what I thought"

"yeah , yeah don't rub it in "

Ruby rolled her eyes leaning forward once more.

"so where have you been?"

"what'd you mean?" asked Elijah rasing her cup to take another sip

"where have you traveled you said the last hundred miles so whats beyond that?"

"um let me think uhhhh I was in Texas four months ago " Elijah tried to remember where she had been before that " I was in Ohio after that then a quick jaunt through New York a couple of days ago then I found myself here in the generically named storybrooke and I mean no offence when I say generic"

"none taken" ruby sighed turning to look out the window

"so what about you ?"

"huh?"

"where have you been those hundred miles?" Elijah knew the answer but she wanted to make some sort of conversation.

"I've been here in the as you say generically named stroybrooke, Maine "

"that's cool"

"what?" ruby seemed shocked at this.

"yeah at least you have a home base to come back to those on the road usually don't" Elijah explained finishing up her hot chocolate.

Taking a moment ruby digested her words before looking at the mug.

"guess I should go ring you up"

""naw"

"what ?"

"I'm not done I figure if I can get a warm meal and stunning conversation than I should stay a little longer" Elijah smiled at ruby who pulled out her pen and pad .

"what can I get you?"

"a burger and fries please"

"coming right up"

Ruby left to go put in her order Elijah turned back to the window she saw a blonde woman making her way to the dinner her red leather jacket made her stand out but it was the sheriffs badge on her hip that made Elijah notice her. One word could some up that woman . Lost. Some times it was annoying to have the game continue but in this case Elijah knew it would be beneficial in some way for this woman. The bells on the door rang as the sheriff entered taking a seat at the counter ruby, smiled but it fell once she caught the woman's expression. Elijah couldn't see her face so she was at a loss she watched the back of the woman as she threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated motion this gained the teachers attention. The woman stopped grading her papers listening to what was being said again she was at a loss she was too far away judging by all of their reactions it wasn't good.

Looking between the three she could tell by the concerned expression on the teacher and the angry look on ruby's that they were friends with the sheriff. The loud ding from the kitchen rang out ruby sighed taking the plate she said something to Emma before making her way over to Elijah's table.

"look im sorry Elijah but my friends-"

"is having troubles its fine , I don't intend on leaving any time soon so go do what you gotta do"

Ruby seemed relieved "thanks "

"no problem"

Ruby made her way back to the sheriff giving her, her undivided attention as the woman began again in some kind of rant about what ever her troubles were. The teacher got up from her seat shuffling her papers in to a neat stack before rather hesitantly going to the counter adding whatever input she had earning a nod from ruby while the sheriff just put her head in her hands. Turning away from the scene to the window once more she saw more people walking around it was a little past one in the after noon so that would make sense. Elijah returned to her meal eating the giant burger was similar to inhaling or that's what others described the sight as wiping her mouth on a napkin she turned her attention back to the sheriff .

Things didn't seem to be getting any better by the looks of it, the teacher was shaking her head a sad expression on her face ruby looked pissed rubbing her eyes she said something to the sheriff. Looking down at her plate she knew she should flag down ruby and pay the bill but the waitress might need help later and Elijah didn't run from a challenge. oh no she lived for problems she was a master of fixing them and when she was done that was the end of it. The sheriff stood Elijah took this moment to wave down ruby if she could get the sheriffs attention she might be able to fix things. Ruby nodded the sheriff looked over her shoulder eyeing Elijah her eyes trying to read her but the image she always projected couldn't be summed up in to any thing but a mysterious drifter.

"alright I'll just take those " ruby took the plate and mug her smile gone a scowl filled her features and that just wouldn't do.

"I believe I have a bill to pay" Elijah said playfully earning a small smile from the waitress.

"that you do I will be right back"

"I'll be waiting " teased Elijah earning a small laugh

Ruby shook her head as she made her way to the counter putting the dirty plates behind the counter the sheriff must have said something to gain ruby's attention nodding in her direction ruby looked to Elijah before answering the sheriff. Digging into her back pocket she pulled out her wallet pulling out a couple of bills setting them on the table she turned back to the window people watching was a favorite since she was little it stuck with her even now she waited till the sound of heels greeted her ears before turning back.

"heres the bill"

"here and keep the change "

"and what about my tip?"

"well I wouldn't recommend 24/7 dinners you put them to shame"

"I meant cash " ruby rolled her eyes at the drifters antics

"ohhh" Elijah mock face palmed "duh well since I got the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted and stunning conversation I guess I'll have to tip you " pulling out a pair of fives she handed them to ruby who gaped.

"um thanks"

"sure just know that I don't toss around money I ant loaded but in return for my generous offering of the leafy green thing called money I want to see you smile"

Ruby laughed catching the teacher and sheriffs attention they both looked from ruby to Elijah.

"alright "

Giving a beaming smile Elijah returned one of her own.

"now there's a smile do you know how rare those are on the rode? Keep that one and I can promise you your day will go swimmingly"

"you know for a drifter you have a wide vocabulary" said ruby her smile more relaxed

"well I'm sorry I don't speak like the average trucker I have tried but the accent doesn't work for me"

"oh you are too much Elijah "

"I try thanks for the food"

"Anytime"

"I'll see you around ruby"

"wait your staying?" ruby was again shocked . was it honestly that hard to believe?

"yeah I haven't slept in a bed for two months I intend to stay that long if not longer rest up and stuff maybe get a feel for the town you never know with me"

"ok I guess I will see you around" ruby smiled at those words .

Picking up her guitar case she pulled it on picking up her bag she made her way out side taking a deep breath she looked around. Where to start? Walking past her bike ,she could pick it up later , she continued down the side walk it wasn't long till she heard the door open and close from the dinner the sound of boots on concrete came from behind her.

"hey kid wait up"

Pausing she waited till the sheriff was beside her to start walking again their steps were almost in perfect synchronization.

"so you just came in to town?"

"yup ruby was very polite let me tell you after tasting that sad excuse for food these last few months it was nice to have something that a) wouldn't kill me and b) was more than edible"

"yeah granny's is the best place in town" said sheriff

"so sheriff what can I do you for?"

"how'd you know im the sheriff?"

"I'm one of the most observant people you will ever meet I saw the badge before you entered the dinner" Elijah said casually she was busy looking at the shops making a mental inventory of places she could afford and which ones to avoid on her budget.

"that makes sense so how'd you end up here in storybrooke?"

" I was just letting the road lead me after ridding for through the night you would want to find the nearest dinner too"

"I can understand where you're coming from is that a guitar?"

"yeah "

"how does it fit on your bike ?" asked the sheriff looking at the size of the instrument it was an old guitar she had picked up in California , LA to be exact it had been the only thing to stick with her through out her travels.

"the way you see it now is how I carry it at first the extra weight kinda threw me off but I got used to it after a while"

"what's your name?"

"Elijah yours?"

Offering her hand she watched the sheriff blink before taking it .

"Emma , Emma swan you got a last name Elijah?"

"of course I do almost everyone does mine happens to be Dawson" asked emma as they made their way passed all the shops Elijah noticed one a little further back random junk filled the store windows either a junk shop or an old toy store? Naww.

"Elijah Dawson?"

"yup now what's that shop over there?"

Emma looked where Elijah was pointing before pushing down the girls pointing hand.

"that's Mr. gold's pawn shop but its best to never go there"

"then how does he keep from going out of business?"

"he owns most the building since this is his land my apartment for example we my room mate and I pay him for rent day"

"sounds charming "

"yeah not exactly a ray of sunshine"

"judging by your description I'm getting greedy , calculating, and possibly an ogre but that's just me" chuckled elijah

Emma smiled shaking her head something was wacked about this kid.

"so how old are you?"

"don't you know its rude to ask a woman her age?"

"yes but you look far from it"

"hey I am more than just tall for my age, I'm nineteen thank you and I do have a real I.D in case you're wondering" she said mock glaring at the woman.

"hey I'm just doing my job I have dealt with my fair share of runaways"

"sounds like a very interesting life you lead swan"

"eh not so much now that I'm here but I did before I came here"

Elijah stopped walking gazing at the blonde with a look of concentration that sense of being lost was back again but also being stuck almost trapped like ruby .

"what is with you people and complaining about having a place to come back to? I mean your all ready to high tale it out of here but as Dorothy said "there is no place like home "so why leave it?"

"whoa , whoa, what now?"

"first ruby asks me all these questions about my travels but acts like she's chained to this place then you go and say you had a life before you came here but once you came here that evidently stopped so what gives?"

Emma stared at her as if she had three heads a moment of silence was enough for Elijah blowing some stray hairs out of her face she continued walking.

"look kid we all have things stopping us we all can't be care free and ride off when ever we feel like it" called Emma s running to catch up

Elijah spun around glaring at Emma.

"your implying that I run away and that is one of the things I do not as a rule do"

"well sorry but we just met not even ten minutes ago so cut me some slack"

"fine , fine come on I want to finish looking around some more before I go back for my bike"

"sure "

They walked in silence Emma gave her free reign letting her lead , she looked at the signs above the different shops and businesses it didn't take all that long as she suspected the town was practically miniscule but it had everything a town would need. The last place besides the park Emma mentioned was the large building that upon arrival at the front steps Emma's scowl only grew.

"so this is city hall right?"

"yeah" grumbled Emma

"if your that excited about seeing the place we can leave, I want to see about a room anyway"

" we could go back to grannies they have a bed and breakfast "

"how much is a room cause I'm on a limited budget "

"how limited?" asked Emma

"um like one step up from sleeping in my car if I had one" Elijah admitted sheepishly she wasn't going to lie she was careful about how she spent her funds only food and gas were important at the time now that she intended on staying for a month or two she needed to restock her funds.

"we don't have any other places to stay and with how short you are on money it seems like you need a job"

"I know but in towns this small it's always hard to get work cause outsiders aren't exactly liked "

"I think your underestimating storybrooke"

"ok I'll give it a while then if not I'll go back to searching" said Elijah before she could catch herself

"searching? What exactly are you searching for?" asked Emma

That one question made Elijah come to a stop. she didn't want to lie but at the same time she didn't feel like she was ready to tell a woman she met not two hours ago what she had been looking for after all these years. She was about to speak when Emma's phone went off grabbing it off her belt she looked at the caller and groaned.

"I can't get one moment of peace from that woman.. hello?"

Feeling as though she were intruding Elijah spotted a park bench near by nodding over to it Emma saw it and nodded. Leaving Emma to her call Elijah sat taking off her guitar she set it down with her bag leaning back she crossed her legs waiting not that she had much else to do getting bored she picked up her guitar unzipping the case she pulled out the well worn instrument. It had stickers all over the back from places she had been the strings were nice and tight , she always kept it tuned. strumming a few cords she simply let her fingers play letting her mind wander back to Emma's earlier question.

What was she searching for?

From what she remembered she was looking for a person, two actually but in finding the first she would find the second. The first one had invited her she knew that much from what she remembered, as to what they were inviting her to she didn't have a clue but growing up she was always a well mannered kid and that just grew as she got older. Sure she could be funny and as sarcastic as they come but when the situation called for it she was the perfect gentleman or woman whatever. All she knew was she had to find her host and as the guest everything else would fall in to place what that all meant she didn't know but she had to find them and soon.

Stopping her playing she blinked looking up she found Emma clapping , giving the sheriff a grin she put the guitar away.

"so you can play "

"what you think I carry it around as a weapon to smack muggers with ? of course I play "

"that was good stuff "

"yeah I used to play at those coffee houses and have been a troubadour off and on as I said not all places are willing to give an outsider work and I wasn't about to let myself starve "

"I think you got some talent there"

"so does every other kid with a guitar doesn't mean you can live off of it"

"true so back to granny's?"

"I don't know , ruby was nice and yeah I made her laugh but at the time she needed a boost now I don't think she'll take some jokes for a room"

Emma nodded they walked in silence once more checking her watch she saw it was nearly five . Everyone was going home now places were closing up for the day while others just turned up the lights looking back at Emma she felt bad she should be getting off work and back to her apartment not following Elijah around.

"look Emma why don't you go home I'll just find some other option"

"no way am I leaving you to be homeless"

"yes you can I have been in worse places than storybrooke I can "handle" small town Emma"

"you shouldn't have to "handle" small town"

"then what do you suggest when the homeless man on the side of the road has more cash than me?" asked Elijah

"you can stay with me"

"excuse me?"

"you can stay with me I mean I have a room mate but she would let you crash on the couch"

"Emma rule number one in the avoidance of robbery and possibly murder hand book thou shalt not let a stranger no matter how big of puppy dog eyes they have, crash on thou's couch" Elijah said in a British accent her face completely blank.

"ok did you just make that up on the spot or do you seriously follow those rules?"

"eh it depends on the situation"

"look lets go get your bike and walk it to my apartment I'm sure Mary Margret wont mind"

"ok that cant be her real name" Elijah cracked up at that she couldn't stop her self . seriously what horrible person names their kid Mary Margret?

"yeah laugh it up now cause if she hears you she will most likely make fun of your name then apologize after words" sighed Emma a tired smile on her lips.

Walking back to the dinner they walked her bike all the way across town to the old apartment building that Emma had told her about parking the bike they headed up the stairs. The long ride was starting to get to her leaning against the railing she quickly pushed off following Emma. the sheriff pulled out some keys opening the door the smell of tomato sauce filled her nose looking inside she found the tiny apartment kinda homey just standing in it. There was a tiny kitchen and living room with a set of stairs leading probably to the bedrooms the kitchen was currently empty setting down her things she rushed to the soup that was starting to bubble over turning off the stove she moved the pan off the burner.

"Mary Margret your soup is burning " called Emma shaking her head opening the fridge she pulled out some orange juice the sound of running feet caught Elijah's attention moving out of the kitchen to the living room area she saw the teacher from earlier scrambling to the stove seeing her soup was fine she looked to Emma.

"it wasn't me it was my new friend here Elijah " Emma explained.

"oh um thank you i-" Mary Margret froze when she saw Elijah though Elijah herself was no better this teacher this woman was so familiar but her short hair and submissive demeanor just couldn't be right.

"hi um I believe we saw each other at the dinner"

"oh yes I believe we did what are you doing here?" Mary Margret asked tilting her head in confusion.

"well she doesn't have a place to stay and she couldn't really afford a room so I offered to let her crash on the couch" Emma explained playing with the glass in her hand.

"you what Emma! you cant just- but we- she – uhhhh" groaning Mary Margret rubbed her eyes dropping them she glared at Emma.

"Emma would you mind going outside to talk for a minute?"

"Mary m-"

"look I can just go if its too much trouble" offered Elijah she didn't want Emma to have problems with her room mate because of her.

"no , no, no "said M&M" you can stay just please promise you won't steal anything"

Elijah gave Emma a look the blonde rolled her eyes.

"see all settled so get comfy cause your staying the night kid"

"ok thanks"

"Emma can I speak with you for a moment upstairs" M&M asked giving Elijah a tight smile

"sure "

"we'll be right back"

Elijah watched them go unlacing her boots she peeled off her jacket, laying down on the couch she couldn't help but close her eyes in a moment she was out.

…..

Upstairs Emma was zoning out while M&M lectured on and on about the dangers of letting a complete stranger in to their apartment. Emma had lived with worse heck Elijah was just a kid barely old enough to really do anything and so far her danger senses weren't going off. Nothing had happened and she seemed to be a good person she was just short on money. Having had enough of this lecture Emma started tuning back in to M&M.

"… besides it would be a lot of property damage and our rent is already high as it is-"

"ok look if you don't want her here I'll just tell her to leave"

Leaving before M&M could say any thing Emma made her way down stair she wasn't really going to kick Elijah out but it wouldn't hurt to check on the girl. Emma stopped at the bottom of the stair s the sight before her made her smile softly. The sound of M&M coming after her made her turn to quiet the woman.

"now Emma wait-"

"shh"

"but Emma-"

"shh"

Looking to her room mate M&M was confused following Emma's gaze she sighed. There on the couch lay one exhausted girl. She was curled up in the fetal position , her right arm under her head as a pillow her black hair was covering half her face. The leather jacket she had been wearing was draped over her like a blanket. The sight made her feel nothing but guilt , here she was accusing a complete stranger of theft and yet she was just a child, someone who should be at home in a nice warm bed not some strangers couch.

"you were saying?" asked Emma her eyes never leaving their guest.

"good night Emma"

Mary Margret didn't want to see the smirk of satisfaction on Emma's face.

**ok first chapter leave comments and stuffs either way im gonna keep going but helps to have ideas and feedback stuffs!**

**-echoxknox**


	2. I have friends in holy spades

**heres a new chapter ... **

**Chapter 2: I have friends in holy spades **

**_"You remind me of a few of my famous friends  
Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends  
You remind me of a few of my famous friends Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends"_**

**_-panic at the disco_**

Rolling off the couch and hitting the floor was not the best way to wake up , rubbing the back of her head she sat up it was still early judging by the lack of light coming from the window . Picking herself off the ground she made her way to the small kitchen looking at the digital clock above the stove it read six thirty. Running a hand through her hair she walked back to couch she knew she was a guest but she wouldn't take what she wasn't allowed to have even if it was food pulling her bag out from under the couch she unzipped it taking out a shirt socks and a fresh pair of jeans.

After the ride she had she wanted to get out of these clothes walking silently up the stairs she found two rooms one with Emma tangled up in her sheets, the other a buried Mary Margret. At the end of the hall was a door slipping inside she found the light switch the bathroom was a closet but it had a shower and a toilet that was more than most. Changing she folded her dirty clothes making her way back down stairs slipping them into the side of her bag she zipped it back up glancing around the living room she found a small TV and a shelf of movies many of them Disney with a few drama's thrown in.

"at least their interesting" she murmured

At the sound of floor boards creaking above her , she froze relaxing a bit when she remembered when she was actually welcome here. Moving back to the couch she pulled on her boots lacing them back up the stairs creaked and the sight of a sleepy eyed Mary Margret greeted her the woman was dressed in a very unflattering navy blue skirt and turtleneck. The zombie teacher shuffled in to the kitchen fumbling to get the coffee can open feeling sorry for her Elijah went to help her just as she dropped the can Elijah caught it.

"oh god!" shrieked Mary Margret staring wide eyed at the girl

"here" murmured Elijah popping off the air tight lid handing it back to the still frightened teacher she walked back to the couch not knowing what else to do. Once Mary Margret regained her composure she set the open can down.

"um thank you "

"no problem "

"would you like some?"

"uh no thanks I don't drink coffee to bitter for me"

"aw so your like Emma"

"what she doesn't drink coffee either?"

"no she likes hot chocolate "

Elijah smiled at that It seemed she had more in common with the sheriff then she thought leaning back into the couch she sighed closing her eyes. going over all the things she had seen the day before she thought of her options for work there weren't many but she had to do something. Emma might let her stay another day but that's as far as she would let the woman's kindness go all she had to do was wait for an opportunity to present itself they usually did and when that happened she would have a means to support herself.

Even as she thought this that nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her to look for the person who had invited her. It was like a tiny voice telling her to remember something she couldn't it was there just out of reach. sometimes it bugged her that she couldn't remember but coming to storybrooke made her feel like she was close figuring that was a good sign she wanted to stay as long as possible. If she stayed she might be able to find it.

"Elijah?"

"hmm?"

Looking up she saw Mary Margret with a plate of toast in one hand a cup of hot chocolate in the other nodding to the counter she saw there were stools on the other side. Nodding she sat across from Mary Margret while the teacher put two more pieces in to the toaster taking a sip she watched the teacher run a hand through her short hair going to the cupboard she took out two more cups setting them on the counter she waited for the toast.

"so what grade do you teach?"

"what?" Mary Margret looked over her shoulder in confusion sleep still present in her eyes feeling the need to clarify Elijah repeated herself.

"you're a teacher right?"

"oh yes I'm a teacher "

"what grade?"

"fourth grade"

Elijah nodded

"are you a good teacher?"

"um I think so " Mary Margret said tracing the rim of her cup not meeting Elijah's gaze.

"good, my teachers were always so strict don't get me wrong I wasn't a trouble maker I was just too smart for my own good I learned early on that most teachers didn't want smart, they wanted some below average kid they could pick at" Elijah said nibbling on her toast it was her turn to not meet Mary Margret's gaze the teacher was shocked by this.

"they punished you for your intelligence?"

"sometimes yes, other times they just ignored me it's not really hard to do "

They sat in silence Mary Margret was appalled teachers were supposed to help their students flourish not try to dumb them down. Wanting to change the subject Elijah started up again.

"so what are you teaching at the moment?"

"um were looking in to wild life right now" Mary Margret was startled by the change in subject this girl was similar to Emma only she could transition better when It came to changing the subject.

"cool you have plenty of forests to look at "

"yes but we have to have parent volunteers if we wanted to go we can't lose the children or the mayor will have one more reason to be against me" M&M muttered the last part but Elijah caught it tilting her head at the woman she gazed at her with a bit more concentration than she had the day before. Fear, Anger ,and confusion colored the woman it was strange to see such a timid woman have anger much like a kitten roaring but it did happen on rare occasions.

"sounds annoying , but what can you do at least you have national geographic and books "

"yes though not the best we make due" the teacher met Elijah's gaze making the girl grin mischievously before picking up her empty plate and mug washing them she left them in the sink returning to the couch.

"Elijah "

"yes?"

"what are you going to do?"

"be a little more specific"

"about a job, a place to stay , everything"

Elijah thought for a moment pursing her lips.

"easy I go looking for them, if there out there then I'll find them, if not I'll find an alternative "

"that doesn't sound like a good plan"

"I never said it was but when things are meant to happen they will, other wise you must learn patients it is a virtue or something like that " Elijah smiled

"that's one way for saying you don't have a plan"

"no it means I'm adaptable I just need a situation in which to adapt to"

The floorboards above them creaked announcing Emma's awakening shaking her head Elijah pushed her bag back under the couch. Mary Margret looked at the time nearly throwing her things in to the sink she scrambled up stairs the sound of running feet was all she could hear till down the stairs came Mary Margret in a thick jacket and shoes her bag on her arm as she raced out the door with out so much as a goodbye.

"some ones running late "

"hey kid " muttered Emma taking the cup of cooling hot chocolate from the counter making a face since it was probably lukewarm.

"morning to you too"

"please don't tell me you're a morning person" Emma winced at the thought

"don't worry im not I've just been up longer than you"

"why? Its only eight"

"yeah Mary Margret's already gone "

"I kind of don't want to just leave you here alone"

"please you don't need to worry about me, go I actually have plans so I'm gonna go"

"but I just woke up"

"and your roommate was asking me as nicely as possible to get out , I want to start looking besides it seems I still have people to meet " picking up her guitar she slipped it on

"wait let me give you something" Emma went through a few drawers till she found some paper and a pen scribbling down her number handing it to Elijah she looked from the paper to the sheriff.

"its my number I know you don't seem to have a phone but in case you need help"

"alright ,well I'll see you around sheriff"

Giving a wave Elijah headed out jogging down the stairs once at the bottom she continued walking along the side walk she rubbed her eyes it was going to be a long day. The stores she remembered from the day before were open but none of them had help needed signs she didn't mind her opportunity would come. Passing the pawn shop she paused looking back she saw an old car parked next to the shot when an older man limped out of his shop ,cane in hand she continued to watch him she remembered him from somewhere a sudden anger built up within her she might not remember him but her body did.

A loud bang filled the air coming out of her thoughts she looked back to the man the hood of his car was smoking he threw open the door slamming it shut. Hitting his cane against the ground he muttered and cursed pushing up the hood smoke blew into his face making him cough and curse once the smoke cleared a bit she saw him look at the damage shaking his head he slammed the hood shut. Something came to her the back of her mind was telling her this was it, taking a chance she headed towards him. He must have heard her because he turned to her eyeing her with his calculating gaze.

"you look like you could use some help" she said

"really now you just figured it out?" his accent shown strongly as he growled at her she didn't blink at his out burst seeming to surprise him he schooled his features his dark eyes held a dark curiosity.

"I can take a look for you "

"I think I'll trust our "professionals" over some kid" he muttered walking back to the shop. Her mind told her what he might want though she was never completely sure how she came up with these answers they never failed her.

"how about a deal?"

He froze just as he was about to grab the handle looking over his shoulder he saw her staring blankly at him. Tilting his head he stepped away from the door she knew she had him keeping her expression blank she patted the hood.

" what kind of deal hmm?" a calculating smile spread across his lips

"I look at your car and fix it for cheaper than your so called "professionals" "she said returning his calculating smile with a mischievous one.

"and in return?"

"You pay me seventy five dollars, cash"

His dark eyes narrowed he looked her up and down trying to find some other angle he couldn't find one at the moment but if he found one later it might be useful to keep her around if he found her skills beneficial to him.

"alright, might I ask the name of my mechanic?" offering his gloved hand the smile never leaving his face Elijah met him half way raising a brow she looked at his hand . The back of her mind was telling her to keep a close eye on him again she never knew where these thoughts came from but they were always right. Taking his hand they gave a firm shake sealing the deal.

"Elijah and you?"

" Mr. gold"

"you got a deal Mr. gold"

taking off her guitar she set it by the car pulling out her bike gloves she popped the hood most of the steam was gone now only steam remained looking over the car's engine. She leaned over the machinery it was older but with a few tweaks here and there she could fix it easy looking back to the shop she saw a few car parts hanging in the window smiling she took off her jacket setting it by her guitar she headed inside. Mr. gold was at the counter he eyed her as she looked over the random boxes of car parts finding some that might work holding the parts in one hand she searched the other boxes till she found the wrenches she needed and some pliers.

Nodding to him she left the shop back to the car working at a pretty good pace she finally removed the broken part looking it over she placed it on the ground. Picking up the newer parts she checked to see which one might fit placing it where the old one had been some were too big others too small picking up the broken part she looked at it comparing it to the other parts she went back in to the shop. Shuffling through the boxes again she found two that were close both were newer models bit that should make them last longer since they weren't ancient like his car.

Whipping her hands on her jeans not caring about the black grease that now stained her clothes and face. she took the parts looking them over she put them into place using the pliers to hold them she grabbed the wrench tightening a few pieces she had it secured. wiping her forehead of sweat she stood back looking over her work nodding she collected the things she had used taking them back inside she returned them to their original places. Mr. gold wasn't in the front anymore he was probably in the back not wanting to push her foundries she rang the bell at the front register. The sound of his cane against the wood was the only warning she got before the man came in.

"yes?"

"I'm done"

"what?"

"I said I'm done you can go start it up " Elijah nodded to the car

The pawn dealer looked between her and the car he chuckled shaking his head he grabbed his keys limping outside he made his way outside. Elijah followed picking up her jacket and guitar case she slipped the instrument on her back holding her jacket under her arm watching him slid into the front seat. The shop owners dark eyes never left her putting the keys in the ignition the impending bang never came the engine purred as promised she had fixed his dinosaur. Now he had to pay up if not it wouldn't end well for him if there was one thing Elijah hated it was being jiped.

"so you did fix it "

"when I make a deal I keep my end, do you?"

The stare off they had been having only intensified his narrowed eyes bore in to her she tilted her head smiling childishly at the colder man. Opening the car door he stood pulling out his wallet he took out a fifty and two tens placing them in her open palm. He went to put his wallet away when her smile was replaced by a tightlipped frown, raising a brow he chuckled again opening the money bag that was his wallet taking out a five . once she had her money she smiled.

"thank you for the business Mr. gold"

"no thank you" he said in a darkly happy tone

Shaking her head she left the strange man to his car she looked at the giant clock tower it was already two in the afternoon . She had spent quite a few hours on that old car oh well it was worth the cash. Thinking it would be best to clean up a bit she followed the distant neon sign that said granny's the roads were empty and the place looked dead. Pulling open the door she made her way to the bathroom setting down her guitar and jacket she grabbed some paper towels washing her face and hands till most of the black grease was gone. Leaving the bathroom she went to the same booth she had the day before setting her guitar down she sat next to it rubbing her hands together out of habit she looked out the window huffing when she saw no one to watch.

The clicking of heels made her turn back giving ruby a smile.

"back again I see"

"well with the charming conversation I had last time how could I resist, besides I get incredibly hungry after working with heavy machinery " said Elijah

"heavy machinery?"

"yeah I fixed a car and when I'm doing stuff like that my brain goes in to like this super mode till the job is done after words I'm like a hungry bear"

Ruby shook her head a playful smile on her lips.

"a bear?"

" naw bears are too big more like a lion or something of the feline variety" Elijah changed her mind waving away the bear comment dismissively

"alrighty then lion or something else of the feline variety what can I get you?"

"the same thing I had yesterday but without the hot chocolate I already had one today, you know I'm trying to cut back"

"what ever you say be right back"

Watching ruby go Elijah turned back to the window she watched the empty streets resting her head on her palm it was too quiet she had one opportunity now she had to wait for another if there would be another today. Ruby was back taking the seat across from her resting her chin on her folded hands.

"so any other words of poetic beauty floating around in that head of yours?"

"oh ruby , I got plenty " Elijah smirked leaning back in her seat.

"the question isn't if I have any it's where to start give me a place"

Ruby bit her lip shrugging her shoulders

"I guess you could tell me about New York"

"guess? Alright I'm taking something from Langston hues that place really is a concrete jungle you can walk to the end of the block from your hotel or apartment and get pickpocketed, shoved ,tripped and lost before you reach it. if your smart you'll stay where the stupid people are and near lots of places with cameras not the subway no, but the shopping centers only the best thieves go there and can still get caught on tape"

"what about you?" ruby asked in confusion

"me?"

"yeah where do you go?"

"Ruby I am a legitimate odd jobber and troubadour not that petty Oliver twist stuff, I have class therefor I get gigs at coffee shops and enter music contests I have a way in which I work ,sometimes I have to play in a park or by the street but it's still something "

"are you any good?" ruby eyed the guitar then her.

"yes , I have played solo and in bands I can sing and play many instruments guitar is my best piece I also play drums, piano , tambourine, and on the rare occasion trumpet though that's only when I'm in New Orleans even then you can get too lost in the music to actually play" Elijah smiled at the memory of her last trip down south it had definitely been a wild one.

" your making me so jealous" muttered ruby

"don't be it might sound nice but that's because I'm only telling you the pretty parts that I lived and loved not the gory , gritty details of breaking down at midnight on an empty high way or the sudden mugging on thirty fourth street that lead to two shoot outs and four deaths" Elijah rested her chin on her hand making circles with her free one not meeting ruby's probably horrified gaze.

The sound of the meal bell rang giving ruby the excuse to leave . Elijah knew she had said too much but that fantasy she knew ruby had in her head of leaving would only do more damage than good. The bells above the door rang as a second set of heels filled the air glancing up Elijah froze. A woman in a grey suit jacket and pencil skirt with short brown hair and chocolate eyes stared at her from the counter where she seemed to be about to place her order. The two stared at each other much like she had with Gold only this time her head told her not to be suspicious but careful, a sense of friendship almost. Elijah had to admit the woman's name was on the tip of her tongue and that was the closest she had ever come to remembering someone like this it was strange but she felt that recognition spark in her mind.

The woman said something to ruby who looked scared out of her mind, she looked at Elijah biting her lip while taking the plate in her hand. She must have said something the woman didn't like because she frowned as ruby quickly made her way over.

"look I'm so sorry" whispered ruby

"why?"

"because the mayor wants to talk to you " Ruby whispered biting her lip again as she set down the plate. Looking from ruby to the woman staring at her from the counter she didn't break eye contact as she spoke to ruby.

"if she wants to talk then tell her to come to me cause I'm not moving and if she gives you trouble tell her I was incredibly rude to you , make no connection that were even slightly acquaintances "

"what!" ruby whisper yelled

"go on"

Ruby blinked shocked she turned away walking back to the mayor while Elijah began her meal she made sure to take small bites she wanted to be able to talk when the woman came over. A satisfying huff of frustration filled the followed by the sound of heels on the tile floors sitting up straight Elijah carefully whipped her mouth , swallowing she saw the woman before her. Big surprise her intimidating presence meant little to her tilting her head she raised a brow.

"can I help you?"

"I would like to introduce myself, I'm Regina Mills , mayor of storybrooke"

"Nice to meet you , why don't you have a seat, I think we may be here for a while" Elijah offered a seat to level the power in this conversation as well as for Regina's own comfort because if this went like she thought it would they would be there till closing or Emma found her and stepped in . you never know.

Regina took the seat offered eyeing the guitar case before turning her attention back to Elijah giving a fake welcoming smile she offered her hand. It was a sense of Deja vu from with Gold. Looking Regina dead in the eyes she waited before smiling her mischievous smile.

"Elijah , Elijah Dawson"

"its not every day we see a new face , tell me how did you come across our little town?"

Elijah felt that the sentence had ben worded wrong it wasn't our ,it was supposed to be my. Not missing a beat she told Regina the same thing she told ruby with a little twist that is.

"well riding all night can make you lose your sense of direction I know I did, I was lost on some back roads when I came across your little town" she didn't blink or look to the left nothing to give away she was lying, not even her heart beat.

"that sounds rather interesting , you said ride as in you hitched a ride with someone?"

"no , ride as in my motorcycle "

Regina's eyebrows shot up glancing outside she looked back to Elijah.

"and where is that bike of yours?"

"at the place I'm staying with everything in walking distance I won't need it" Elijah watched the mayor there was something about her , her mind was screaming that she needed to get her to talk more make her say something what she didn't know but she needed her to say one word. again she really hated all this not remembering stuff.

"and where is that ?"

"why madam mayor , would you want to know ?" she knew it was suspicious but her mind was going around the word she needed trying to find a way to make Regina say it . Strategizing is hard when you don't know what you're trying to make them say. Stupid brain.

"for starters I want to make sure it has proper tags and registration , then it would be beneficial if I knew the living conditions so that if they are inadequate I can improve them" Regina said in full business mode

Nice save.

"no need my bike has the proper tags and I have a helmet as for living situation I am on the edged for that one, it seems you have found your opening madam mayor" Elijah smirked knowingly

Regina shown a smirk of her own it seemed so natural for the brunette one word stood out when she looked at this woman. power. And that might not be a good thing.

"and where are you currently staying?"

" with the sheriff"

Elijah swore she saw Regina's eyes turn dark with rage even for a split second before the mask was back in place. A master of the mask it seemed something she might want to break? … naw.

"with sheriff swan and Mary Margret?" asked Regina trying to clarify

"Yes at least for the next night "

"They already kicked you out?" Regina said incredulously

"no that's as long as I will let myself use their hospitality , I don't like to abuse peoples help and to stay in their debut would drive me insane" she was purposefully giving Regina false information , her mind was still trying to get the woman to say something it was confusing the heck out of her.

Regina's mind was connecting some dots, Elijah could see it all the pro's and cons of what the mayor was going to do or not do. Taking this moment to finish her nearly cold meal she waved to ruby who gave her a worried look as she took the plate.

"why don't you tell me about yourself miss Dawson" Regina had given a nudge she wanted something as well what Elijah didn't know or care.

"not much to tell I ride from place to place ,I'm the basic definition of a drifter except I have the intelligence of a someone in their thirties nothing new to you I assume"

"not at all, I just happen to have the reverse knowing many people who are in their thirties and yet act like teenagers "

"well some of us never got a chance to be a teenager , others never got the chance to be an adult, which one are you?" Elijah's question surprised the mayor who frowned not liking where this was going it was evident the woman didn't do personal so this was pushing her a bit.

"I don't know"

"you know , you're just too tense I would recommend a day of just lounging around the house listening to music , no TV though that stuff won't let your mind rest" Elijah prescribed smirking at the slight glare on Regina's face.

"I don't take kindly to being made fun of Miss Dawson"

"and I don't make fun of people unless they have proven that they are below the average intelligence of a thumbtack and you have not , you are and educated woman of high standing in society and as custom dictates I will respect you but you must respect me as a person as well, I may not have such knowledge as to match you politically but life experience has proven time and time again to make up for those areas in which people find I am lacking " Elijah said this with full seriousness her playful nature pushed back as her mind supplied the ever astounding vocabulary she sometimes forgot she had.

Again Regina was stunned staring at her with surprise, confusion, and a spark of respect before she smirked leaning forward.

" tell me Miss Dawson what is it that others find you lacking?"

"I don't know apparently many things it depends on who you ask"

"care to give a name?"

"naw too many to count "Elijah chuckled

Regina leaned back raising a single perfectly shaped brow.

"so your one of those hmm?"

Elijah's smile was gone so fast Regina wouldn't have thought she had been smiling at all the serious expression on the girls face.

"I am not some troublemaker , if you cut me out as that the scissors might break, but rethink it a bit and you get someone who others stereo typed because they came from nowhere and are assumed to be nothing when in fact I am a great source of random information of several topics"

"such as?"

"mechanics , music , history , philosophy, engineering , art history , literature ,poetry, design , architecture, and origami to name a few " Elijah leaned back in her seat waiting for Regina to catalog the information. She knew what the woman was doing , Gold did the same thing only on a much smaller margin.

"you are turning in to a very interesting person miss Dawson" said Regina her eyes focused solely on Elijah it would have felt strange but the back of her mind told her not to panic, it was something to get used to.

"I would say the same but so far all I know about you besides being mayor, respectable and incredibly intelligent I have nothing"

"we have only just met it would take time to learn those things about me"

"true I guess I will stick around" Elijah gave a smirk of her own.

"then I think you should start looking in to living options" Regina advised.

"yes, would you care to help?"

"why not I have some time"

"perfect as of yesterday it comes to my attention that there are no open apartments and I have no large amount of funds of which to pay for a hotel room so you can see my dilemma is in funds to get more I obviously need a job but towns as small as these are generally short on work and me being an outsider doesn't help me" Elijah explained giving Regina her entire living situation she felt a deep trust with this woman yet she had no clue why. Stupid memory for not remembering.

"true but your association with the sheriff and miss Blanchard would do a little good seeing as miss swan is also an outsider and miss Blanchard is a local as well as a school teacher " Regina advised.

"I can see how that would work but I don't like charity and I wouldn't want to do it with out them knowing, call me crazy but I do like to be honest with those giving me a kindness every now and then" again planted information , there is no such thing as a lie as long as there is enough truth in it.

Regina's eyes lit up at this probably thinking she had more to go off of Elijah was giving plenty of openings she was an honest person. When she needed to be but right now those swirling thoughts in the back of her mid weren't making any sense she needed to get things going in some way.

"honesty is a rare trait these days"

"tell me about it " teased Elijah she was getting there she just needed to wait a bit longer.

"your definitely an interesting character "

"I wouldn't like being me if I were dull , it keeps things interesting"

"interesting?" the smirk never left Regina's lips .

"now then back to my situation what say you , madam mayor?" she was building her up they both knew it but it could be played off as her playful nature.

"well I can look in to getting you a resume to fill out seeing as you have only bits and pieces of things it might be harder for you to fill out "

" I can keep it to one thing if I need to, in fact put me down as a mechanic I know more than most and thrive on taking things apart just to put them back together" Elijah offered a bit more to see what the mayor would do with it Regina nodded .

"we have an auto body shop here Tillman's he recently took custody of his children and will need more help around the shop"

"sounds good give me a till tomorrow and I can have a resume on your desk by eight o'clock sharp"

"that sounds like a promise"

"because it is madam mayor "

"good if you can keep your end you might get some where" Regina said glancing out the window she did a double take her smirk faded a scowl accompanied by an icy glare took its place.

Following Regina's gaze outside was Emma walking side by side with a brown haired by a bright smile on his face a grin on hers they looked happy. An odd ache filled her chest she hadn't felt this often but she knew for a fact it was a deep sense of longing one that hadn't been filled. Glancing back at Regina she started to read the woman while her defenses were down and her emotions were running rampant rage was an easy one. Jealousy was not what she expected but could almost taste the sour green that came with the emotion it filled the waves that came off the woman. Looking between the two she reached across the table tapping it near Regina's hand snapping the woman out of her state of boiling rage.

" a word of unwanted advice madam mayor swallow it , that rage and other things that come with it swallow them you may despise her but the fact of the matter is you can't just get rid of them "

Regina's eyes hardened " you were right it was unwanted advice"

"as unwanted as it may be you have to think are you willing to make sacrifices for others happiness?"

Regina's glare grew darker she let out a slow breath stepping out of the booth she stood over Elijah her brown eyes boring into the girl who simply blinked unaffected by this show of intimidation.

"you will not tell me what I am and am not willing to do for my son" hissed Regina

"I never said that but if he's your son you must make exceptions because he is gonna grow up and want to branch out to others you may not like who he connects with hell you may despise them with every fiber of your being but it just comes down to what you're willing to do for him and his comfort not your own" Elijah kept eye contact the entire time her voice devoid of any emotion while Regina fumed slowly a wide grin spread across Elijah's face.

"but then again I'm just the random drifter who pulled in to town, a nothing from nowhere "

Regina's glare faded but the hardness in her eyes didn't, she let out a slow breath.

"but your not nothing are you?"

"that depends, you were the one with the scissors cutting me out the same as anyone else would, what's to say I'm not ?" asked Elijah the playfulness coming back.

"you gave a reason yourself , there's no need to go in circles "

"true but its nice to see if you remember, I guess you do, just keep that with you and things might turn out differently you'll just have to wait and see"

"why are you talking in riddles ?" Regina gave a frustrated huff

"because you never got the chance to make nonsense so I'll make it for you"

Elijah had no idea where it came from but it felt like she had said that before not daring to show her confusion she gave Regina a wide grin closing her eyes to hide it once she opened her eyes the door of the dinner opened . In came Emma and the boy , Regina turned to them and smiled at them Emma was guarded while the boy seemed uneasy.

"hello henry how was school?"

"it was ok" the boy now henry answered devoid of emotion

Elijah watched the interaction it didn't take a rocket scientist to see it hurt Regina he might as well stabbed her in the heart in fact that might be kinder at the moment.

"thank you miss swan for bringing him "

"of course madam mayor" Emma said dryly

Regina glared at Emma while henry eyed Regina it was an odd triangle of sorts. henry would ignore Regina causing her to hate Emma while seeing this henry would hate Regina . honestly the woman was being attacked from all sides she needed a life line or she was going to sink.

"hey Emma"

The sudden intrusion seemed to do the trick. henry was curious Emma had a half smile while Regina eyed her a small grain of gratitude and confusion in her chocolate eyes.

"who are you?"

"Henry don't be rude " chided Regina

He rolled his eyes Emma frowned stepping in.

"you have manners kid I've seen em so use them"

Again it was odd yet it worked.

Elijah gave henry her usual mischievous smile.

"I'm Elijah "

"I'm henry , what kind of name is Elijah?"

"henry! " both Emma and Regina said in unison

Ok this would be way funnier if Elijah recorded it… and put it on YouTube.

"I don't know , what kind of name is henry?"

"it was my granddads name"

"I have no clue where mine came from, all I know is it means "light" whatever that means, I mean come on I'm not a human light bulb or anything so why is that my name?"

That seemed to get a chuckle out of the boy looking at both Emma and Regina she winked confusing both women .

"well I best be off I have places to be and things to do, I believe I will see you tomorrow madam mayor, henry " she nodded to the smiling boy picking up her guitar she went to go pay ruby when she paused snapping her fingers.

"one more thing " kneeling she gave henry a come hither motion, he came closer she smiled whispering in his ear.

"she may not be the best but she was the one who loved you first, so go easy on her she has a long way to go why not make it easier for her?" leaning back she smiled softly henry's brows were furrowed he met her gaze giving a short nod. Standing she left them to go pay ruby.

"how are you still alive?" whispered ruby

"easy , long sentences that cause confusion and deep thought sometimes enlightenment any how I would like to pay th bill"

"good granny would kill you if you dinned and dashed " said ruby as she rang up Elijah

"I wouldn't do that ruby , some one has to keep that smile on your face if the sun can't do it I guess I can at least for a while."

Waving to ruby she headed out giving Regina one last look she would let her mind sort it all out later right now she had things to do.

…

Regina sat in her study she knew it was late and she had work early the next day but she couldn't sleep. After leaving the dinner henry had asked about her day it almost made her stomp on the breaks to stare at him whatever Elijah had said seemed to affect him right away. He was acting less skittish around her he even told her about his day at dinner before he would barely say a word to her. This was progress she only hoped it lasted the cold shoulder was nothing coming from a few oh her constituents but from henry , her own son was unbearable.

The reason she couldn't sleep wasn't henry's behavior or miss swans annoying defiance and unwillingness to bend to her will although that was on the back burner. No this night it was one Elijah Dawson, the girl was odd yet the moment she saw her at the dinner she felt a sense of recognition like seeing an old friend but that wasn't the part that had Regina up it was the fact she couldn't remember the girl from the life they all used to have in fairytale land and the enchanted forest. Regina knew every one from the forest and all of their stories but Elijah drew a blank how was that even possible?

It only made her more confused when they met she was actually willing to help the girl but she cared for her well being as well without any other motive. Something wasn't right she didn't help people especially strangers who told her how to make sacrifices for her son that girl was a child nothing more. But then she did say to look beyond the simple stranger costume it would make sense every one had their own Ideas maybe- wait was she actually taking that girls words seriously? It was all nonsense any way.

Regina huffed nodding to herself in agreement.

_"because you never got the chance to make nonsense , so I'll make it for you"_

The girl's words rang in her ears it was something she could swear she had heard before she just couldn't remember where. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock above her mantel the tiny metal hands read eleven thirty it was best to leave these thoughts be till tomorrow besides she would see Miss Dawson at eight sharp if the girl followed through. Turning off the lights she made her way upstairs pausing at henrys door she listened to him sleeping peacefully it was a nice feeling to know he was at least starting to acknowledge her again. Making her way down the hall to the master bedroom she closed the door behind her setting her alarm she pulled back the covers laying there for a moment she stared at the ceiling a thousand thoughts going through her mind but one stood out amongst the others.

_Who was Elijah Dawson?_

**now everyone wants to know but eh no ones finding out till the next chapter... maybe heheheheh!**


	3. meet me half way

**Chap 3: meet me half way**

**_"Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish"_**

**_-black eyed peas_**

After dropping henry off at school, where he smiled at her waving before he left again she felt that warmth in her chest again at the affection he was starting to show again. She pushed open the doors to city hall it was a ghost town till nine but she always came early it helped her get things done sooner allowing more time with henry. Giving a brief hello to her secretary she entered her office as always her desk was neat all the papers needing signing were in a stack on the left side of her desk but one paper sat in the middle. Regina frowned she hadn't left any when she left yesterday she had made sure to give them to her secretary to be filed or mailed out. Sitting in her comfortable leather chair she looked down at the paper her eyes widened.

It was a resume.

A typed professional resume. Taking the paper in her hands she scanned it her chocolate eyes taking in every word the girl had typed. It was indeed for a mechanics position at Tillman's garage all the information listed even if she didn't understand most of the mechanic skills listed she still saw that it was still a perfect resume. Setting the paper down she tapped her fingers on the wood of her desk a simple call to Tillman would get Elijah the job but she remembered Elijah saying she didn't take charity , the girl was smarter than she let on and would figure out it was Regina's doing no she had to let it go. Besides it would be interesting to hear how she got Tillman to hire her.

Regina smirked slowly.

"Interesting indeed"

….

Walking to Tillman's Elijah felt she should be nervous but the back of her mind was telling her to do as she always did and wait for the opportunity to present itself. Looking over the garage she saw three men all of them were in blue coveralls and steel toed boots. It will definitely be interesting taking a deep breath she followed them pausing at the door way she knocked on the door frame gaining their attention.

"um can I help you?" asked the man with Billy on the name patch.

"yes I wanted to talk to the owner"

"look if there has been a problem-"

"no no , I just want to talk to him do you know when he'll be here?"

"not till about nine" Billy replied shrugging in apology

"ok , do you mind if I wait for him here ? I don't really have anything else planed for today" Elijah ran a hand through her hair.

"sure just stay in the waiting room"

Billy left her in the small waiting room that consisted of four chairs and a small table covered in old magazines. Shaking her head she sat rubbing her palms together her mind going through a couple of things here and there it was hard to believe it but she sometimes couldn't keep up with what her brain was jabbering on about especially of it was something about that not being able to remember part. Standing up she began to pace she needed to move get the blood pumping so she could wake up more ,she didn't get her hot chocolate today since she left early to get the mayor her resume to add to the towns files it had been tricky but she managed to convince Mary Margret to let her use the schools computers making some things she would need including three printed resumes a copy of her birth certificate and such.

Pausing she looked up right when an older man came in he saw her confusion filled his features.

"can I help you ?"

"are you Mr. Tillman?"

"yes"

"I know your probably busy but I would like to apply for a job here" Elijah explained adding a small smile for the whole nice kid effect.

"sorry but we don't need a secretary"

"Mr. Tillman that's not the position I would ever apply for me and secretarial work is like fire and gasoline no I came to see if you have a spot in the garage open"

The man rubbed the back of his neck. Uncertainty . her mind supplied for her and that was one thing she didn't like.

"look I know I'm obviously not the first choice when it comes to hiring at a garage and you don't want to be bothered but if you'll give me a chance I can promise you won't be disappointed" Elijah kept that hopefulness in her voice she could see that uncertainty fade a little and that was all she really needed. Sighing he looked her over nodding to the back behind the desk.

"I'll lend you some coveralls if you can show me you have more than a beginners skills than I can use you if not I'm sorry but we don't have time for rookies" following Tillman she caught the blue coveralls they were giant on her she didn't even need to take off her boots she tied them at the waist rolling them up a little.

"your almost drowning in them" chuckled Tillman

Elijah shrugged "its better than nothing "

"come on , your lucky today I have three cars I was expecting four but Mr. Gold's car didn't breakdown like we thought it would."

Elijah hid the smile that was dying to spread across her lips she knew she had fixed the old creepers car. It was good as new till something else gave out and after seeing that old Junker she knew more than just a few pieces needed to be replaced.

"now this is Mr. hoppers car, he doesn't use it much so the tires have been rotted away he also wanted a an oil check to see if things were running smoothly its simple enough can you do it?"

"no problem "

Looking the car up and down she smiled her brain was already going in to how best to approach the situation.

"let the fun begin"

By the time Tillman came to check on her progress she had already checked the oil and changed the tires she was just lowering the car on the lift. Once it was down she took out the rag from her back pocket wiping her hands clean of all the grime and oil that covered her hands she wasn't afraid to get dirty it just showed her accomplishment. Tillman popped the hood looking it over walking around the car he kicked all of the tires making sure they were properly bolted rejoining her at the front of the car .

"well you managed to get it back into shape that's a good show I think, so when can you start ?"

"today if you need me to"

"good help Billy with his he needs a hand "

Tillman nodded to the car at the end of the garage a pair of boots stuck out from underneath it stuffing the rag back in her pocket she tightened her pony tail tapping his boot he wheeled out surprised to see her and covered in grime just like her.

"you again?"

"yup Tillman said you could use some backup"

"thanks could you get me that wrench I need a second set of eyes on the engine "

"you got it "

Hours of being Billy's eyes lead her to like the man. He was nice and seemed to have a good sense of humor though he might need some new material after a handful of knock-knock jokes she just shook her head at him. By the time Tillman told them it was quitting time she could see Billy as a good friend in the makings not that she had any but she liked him. After getting added to the shops records she left the garage with a smile on her face she was now an official mechanic at Tillman's garage it was satisfying to know she actually got a job on only her third day in town usually she couldn't even get in to see the boss till two weeks after riding in. taking off her coveralls she folded them draping them over her arm she headed to the dinner she was starving and she hoped to tell Emma the plans she had. If things worked she could use the money she had saved to put it towards an apartment she had met gold and could see some easy ways to get him interested in giving her a lease.

Pulling open the dinner's door she heard that little bell give her away ignoring the eyes of Emma and Mary Margret she went to the bathroom washing up it wouldn't help if she didn't look a little more presentable. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail she shook it out sighing in relief she exited the bathroom nodding to ruby as she made her way to Emma and Mary Margret.

"hey "

"where have you been?" asked Emma eyeing the coveralls

"oh I got a job " Elijah said casually

"what?" M&M looked at her in shock

"yeah what did you think I was doing? Just wandering around town till I could come back to your guy's place to crash ?"

"No but I was curious as to what you wanted to use the school computers to print out" said M&M

"she let you use the school computers? That is so unfair" said Emma glaring at Mary Margret ,who rolled her eyes.

"Emma you can't use the school computers to play games when your bored of being at the apartment"

"they aren't games and henry beat my score I had to reclaim my title" protested Emma

"that is a child's game Emma seriously you have to grow up" scolded Mary Margret

"who says so?" asked Elijah

"I do when you have a child like Emma does"

"so that's even more of a reason to stay a kid you connect with them more and they have a higher chance of confiding in you more as they transition in to adolescents and eventually adult hood"

Both woman stared at Elijah, Emma shook her head.

"can I have the English translation ?"

"sure " Elijah chuckled " your fine Emma don't change a bit"

"good to know" Emma smiled triumphantly

Mary Margret sighed taking another bite of her sandwich.

"where do you learn this stuff?" asked Emma

"along the way , and a psychology class I sat in on while in California "

"cool "

"so Emma , you have a kid?" Elijah noticed both women tension Elijah had a pretty good idea why she had seen Emma's interaction with henry she knew they were related but if you brought up henry the mayor would always follow. Elijah looked at them both before Emma answered.

"yeah henry is my son but the stories a little more complicated than that"

"sure most are I know my own history isn't something I want to parade around" Elijah nodded

"any way I got a job at Tillman's garage "

"wait the garage? As in around nothing but men?" Mary Margret stared at her wide eyed.

"yeah so ?"

"but your just a young girl you can't work there" protested the teacher

"yes I can I have the knowledge and age requirements so yes I can" Elijah rolled her eyes she caught sight of Regina holding the door open for henry she smiled waving to the boy he smiled when he saw Emma his eyes lit up. Sliding out of the booth Elijah let henry take her place wanting to give them some privacy she headed to the counter waving down ruby.

"hey Elijah what can I get you?"

"same as the day before please"

"coming up"

Taking a seat on the closest stool she rested her elbows on the counter it didn't take long for that familiar brunette to take the seat next to her.

"hello miss Dawson"

"madam mayor" Elijah nodded to the mayor whose ever present smirk grew at the action of respect.

"tell me how's the job hunting?"

"well with all that curiosity just bursting through I have to tell you there is no way I could hold back the ever exciting news that I am now an employed citizen of storybrooke you should feel accomplished madam mayor I feel that you have done me quite a service"

"how so?" Regina raised an elegant brow

"why you helped me find my "goal" and pushed me to achieve it " Elijah made her voice overly optimistic earning a small chuckle from the mayor.

"I wouldn't say I did all that but once elections come around expect to be used as part of my campaign" Teased Regina it must have been out of character because Regina quickly hid her smile slipping back in to her mayor persona. For some reason this annoyed Elijah, it would suck to have to be in a mask every second of every day that wasn't right she needed to find some way to

"now that was quite a feat madam mayor " Elijah murmured just loud enough for Regina to hear.

"and what feat is that?"

"We'll just have to have a bit more fun I think"

Regina frowned "I don't have time for fun miss Dawson I have a town to run"

Elijah stared at her , her face blank as she read the woman till a mischievous smile broke out on her face Elijah chuckled.

"if you say so , I honestly don't see why you don't just tell them you're taking a day off you run the town so why not have them give back to you in the form of one day of rest besides the weekends and holidays if you get those "

Regina rolled her eyes.

"that would be an abuse of power and I can't do that"

Elijah stopped smiling she blinked in confusion a strange buzzing started up on the back of her head shaking her head she smiled again she knew her sudden changes would make Regina suspicious but here's to trying

"I guess your right, so I don't have to worry about getting you a gift for mayor mills day?"

"No that sounds ridiculous, what a horrible holiday that would be" Regina shivered in horror at the thought.

"hey I'm just making sure "

"thank god we don't" muttered Regina

"hey I wanted to ask and you don't have to answer in fact I highly doubt you would answer any way but what's the deal with you and Emma?"

The mayor stood rigid, her hands bawled into fists yet her eyes showed the storm of some great conflict. What the mayor could be conflicted about was almost beyond her but this sudden feeling , a need to comfort the brunette was hard to process without thinking she took Regina's fisted hand prying it open she gave the mayors hand a soft squeeze. This seemed to do the trick Regina blinked looking down at their hands slowly pulling away as she regained her composure.

"sorry I will refrain from asking such unwelcomed things " murmured Elijah

Regina nodded clearing her throat.

"thank you miss Dawson "

"always madam mayor"

After a moment of silence and Ruby hurriedly bringing her order she waited, Regina wanted to speak she could see it the woman was simply composing herself. Taking a frie or two she ate them slowly letting the mayor collect her thoughts it wasn't an awkward silence it was quite the opposite despite the little crash that had occurred. Regina finally leaned back in her seat crossing her arms she turned to Elijah .

"tell me how did you get Tillman to hire you"

Elijah broke out in that mischievous smile of hers.

" easy I asked him as politely as a new , scared but experienced young girl in desperate need of a job could"

Regina's smirk was back in place a playfully dark shine in her chocolate eyes Elijah's probably matched hers. They must have looked like old friends Elijah would bet her bike on it for sure. The two were comfortable and the conversation was never dull they would have been perfect playmates if they were children. That buzzing in the back of her head came back it wasn't half as bad ignoring it she went about lifting her acquaintances spirits.

"so how's henry been?"

"good thank you, actually I've been meaning to ask what was it you said to him?" asked Regina

"sorry but that's between me and him though I will tell you he already knew what I told him to be true he just had to accept it and put in some effort"

Regina mock glared making Elijah's smile grow wider.

"and I see your taking my words to heart , just think of it as endurance training the longer you can put up with what annoys you the more strength you have"

Regina tilted her head thinking it over.

"I could see it that way or your just full of it"

"Could be but I think too highly of myself to say I'm wrong so it's back to the drawing board"

"why are you so intent on helping me seem almost civil with the people I despise?" muttered Regina though it was in fun.

"come now even the greatest of queens learn to sneer from behind her fan though she smiles brightly in the face of her enemies beautifully so , when they surrender or at her mercy "Elijah could feel the buzzing grow it was making her head hurt yet she couldn't help but ignore it the smirk on Regina's face returned she looked at Elijah sideways a familiar spark in her eyes. One that Elijah couldn't place but the back of her mind was whispering words of encouragement.

"are you saying I am a queen?"

"If you think so but what would that make me? Upon entering your lands though not well known I am not unwanted" Elijah tapped her chin inn mock deep thought.

"my guest I am quite sure"

That was it the buzzing filled her ears , she gripped the counter so she wouldn't fall backwards swallowing she took a deep breath Regina had obviously taken notice the mayor placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"are you alright?"

Blinking Elijah nodded slowly her balance coming back she let go of the counter waving down ruby she pulled out a few bills dropping them on the counter she didn't bother counting them she couldn't even see straight. She didn't stop she left the dinner without a word quite sure that everyone was probably worried she headed to the woods she couldn't stay there not in the town ,not by all those people NO! She **needed** space , she wanted it, room to breathe. Pushing on ward she stumbled through the woods eventually falling to her knees she had double vision the buzzing was making her head hurt and her ears ache clutching her head she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Looking up at the star filled sky she fell on her back losing her breath once her back hit the leaf covered ground. Taking in deep greedy breaths she simply lay there trying to understand what the hell just happened. eventually she managed to get to her feet she had no clue how she made it out of the woods but she found herself sitting outside of Emma's apartment remembering she didn't have a key or any way to let herself in she leaned against the door sliding down it resting her head on the door she closed her eyes not being able to fight the weariness anymore.

…..

A girl of twelve with rich brown hair was running as fast as her legs could carry her away from her mother's "lesson room". A red hand print marred the girl's face tears ran down her burning cheek she didn't care if she looked weak she had to get away. Not even bothering to get on her prized stallion she ran out past the stables to the edge of the woods it might have been dark but what was in her "lesson room" was far worse than anything she could possibly run in to in the forest.

Dodging the low branches climbing over fallen trees she kept going wanting desperately to escape even if only for a while. finally falling to her knees she gasped for air it was then that she realized where she was she a twelve year old with untrained magic skills in the middle of the dark forest she should have just let her mother beat her some more.

Lifting her hand she saw that they were scraped her knees were probably worse she could already feel the sting careful to not make her wounds worse she stood as slowly as possible wincing at the sting. Limping to a near bye log she grimaced at how dirty it was but she would have to make due sitting down she looked over her hands the scrapes weren't too bad they just stung a little looking down at her dress she cringed it was ruined the silk was stained with dirt, mud, and half the forest in leaves.

Sighing she looked around her seeing no signs of life anywhere she slumped her shoulders . it may have been unqueen like but she was defeated in more ways than one rubbing her scraped hands up and down her arms she brought her knees up careful of the wounds. She sat on that log sobbing , letting tears escape her eyes she best let them out now, once her mother found her she would not get such a luxury.

The sound of a twig snapping snapped her out of her tears her chocolate eyes darted from tree to tree watching for any signs of danger. Suddenly the tree above her shook dropping leaves on her slowly looking up she saw a child sitting on the lowest branch which happened to be above her head. Frowning she dusted off the leaves only for the branch to be shaken again showering her in more leaves.

"hey stop –"

looking up she saw the child was gone glancing from branch to branch she saw no signs of the child shaking her head she went back to dusting herself off.

"hello"

Regina shrieked nearly falling off the long but a small hand grabbed her forearm stopping her from falling backwards. Looking at the hand that had saved her she saw dirty fingernails following the rest of the limb up the arm to a tattered dark blue dress she found a pair of blue eyes peeking at her through long black hair that had twigs in it. This was the child from the branch, getting a better look she realized this was a little girl, younger than her probably about seven or eight. The girl pulled her till her feet were safely on the ground then she let go taking a step back rubbing her palms together not the way her mother did that was when she was planning. No this was out of what seemed to be nervousness.

"hello" the girl repeated her greeting seeing as the strangely dressed girl on the log wouldn't injure herself.

"oh I'm sorry hello my name is Regina what's yours?"

The girl glanced to the side biting her lip she met Regina's gaze shaking her head.

"not supposed to tell it to strangers"

"but I introduced myself therefor were not strangers ?"

the girl scratched her head in thought biting her lip. Seeing as this was getting her nowhere Regina tried something else.

"where are your parents?" asked Regina

The girl went rigid lowering her head she let her long black hair fall in her face her shoulders started shaking . Regina heard a sound she was all too familiar with, sniffling the girl was crying. Leaning forward Regina lightly took hold of her hand pulling the girl to her.

"hey now shh why are you crying?" Regina asked softly she always felt it was easier to speak when her daddy talked in a soothing voice.

"they-they … they're gone" sobbed the girl

Regina blinked in shock gone? What did that mean? Did they abandon her? Did they die? What?

"what do you mean gone?" asked Regina lightly brushing the curtain of hair out of the girls eyes meeting watery blue sapphires she reached for her handkerchief luckily it was in her pocket leaving it free from the mud and leaves. Wiping away the tearstains and some of the grime she found lightly tanned skin underneath though it was mostly just dirt and mud.

"they just weren't there anymore no one was I-I woke up and –and " she broke out in another sob making Regina's heart ache to wake up one morning and have everyone you loved gone she couldn't even imagine it. Ignoring the scrapes on her hand she pulled the girl in to a hug the girls tears wetting her shoulder.

"don't worry you'll be fine as long as I'm here your safe"

She felt the girl go rigid once more suddenly she pushed Regina away spinning around she crouched low Regina was so lost right now she looked around then she heard it the tell-tale stomp of a troll. She froze she knew no spells for attacking her mother forbid her till she was older she only knew healing and defensive ones she doubted they would work on a troll. The girl backed up shielding Regina even with the size difference it was still a noble attempt. The trees bent out as what was a small troll pushed its way through the trees. It sniffed the air liking its lips it stepped closer Regina was about to gasp when a hand covered her mouth looking down she found the girl making a shh symbol with her fingers Regina nodded she noticed that the girls pupils were slits like the few cats she had seen in th stables. Her mother detested cats.

The troll stepped closer the girl let go of Regina's face turning back to the troll she looked around spotting a high branch she grabbed some pebbles giving Regina a silent order to stay then she burst in to black dust that slowly fell to the ground. Regina couldn't help but gasp the troll was about to spot her when a pebble hit it in the head catching its attention growling it turned looking around only to be pelted by pebbles from all directions. The troll grew outraged swinging its giant hands it crushed the closest tree when that didn't end the attacks it charged at another and another never realizing that it was weakening the largest one , it used the trees around it like a crutch now it was swaying Regina wanted to run but if she moved now the troll would surely see her.

The last tree was gone the troll never saw it coming the great oak creaked as it started to fall the troll stood in confusion not realizing it was about to die. Regina was panicking, she wanted to call for help when a hand grabbed hers it was the strangest feeling she had ever felt it was as if she were weightless yet being pulled apart all at once she was thrown back together and she felt as though she weighed a thousand pounds. Gasping Regina felt her lungs grow heavy with air letting go of the girl's hand she leaned against the closest tree to catch her breath. Once she had caught her breath she glanced up they were still in the forest juts now they were at a tiny clearing standing up , she saw a small shack between two boulders a stream bubbled at the other end it was perfect for someone to hide away at .

"are you ok?" asked a small voice

Spinning around she saw the girl again rubbing her palms together she wouldn't meet Regina's gaze her small sapphires were glued to the ground.

"am I ok ? I should be asking you that"

The girl blinked in confusion tilting her head she frowned.

"but if I hadn't of made you scream the troll wouldn't have found us"

" if you hadn't of found me I would have been all alone in the woods"

The girl smiled happy to be of some use.

"thank you for helping me "

"of course princesses shouldn't cry "

"I'm not a princess especially now that my dress is ruined" Regina signed her mother was going to kill her when she saw her dress.

"are you sure?"

"yes I am sure but my mother wants me to be a princess" Regina frowned at this her mother had been literally beating it in to her that she would not settle for Regina being a simple lady of the court , oh no she had to be queen and that was it.

"do you?" asked the girl bringing Regina out of her dark thoughts.

"what?"

"do you want to be a princess?" repeated the girl

"Honestly? No"

"then don't be "

Regina smiled sadly wishing it were that simple but her mother would never let her go.

"its not that simple my mother would never let me be anything else"

The girl frowned

"that doesn't sound like how a mama usually is I mean mine made me do chores but she never made me do anything I didn't want to"

Shaking her head Regina knelt down to the girl's eye level wincing at the pain in her still wounded knees.

"your mama sounded like a nice person but my mother isn't but I still want to get something and I will not give up till I have it "

"what's that?" the girl tilted her head.

Regina felt silly telling this little girl her hearts one true desire but she had saved her and it's not like anyone else could hear them.

"love , my mother's love "

Regina met the girl's eyes the girl smiled mischievously.

"That is something to fight for "

To say Regina was surprised was an understatement how could this little girl possibly understand how much this meant to her and then to say it was a worthy cause was unbelievable.

"thank you" whispered Regina

The girl smiled brighter "no problem a mama's love is one of the greatest things ever, I know when I had my mama it was wonderful "

Regina was again speechless taking a moment to clear her throat she smiled.

"thank you for not laughing"

The girls smile disappeared in an instant she stared at Regina.

"I would never laugh at you about something like that , papa said that dreams are the most powerful magic a person can have , to destroy their dream is destroying their hope, their magic"

The things this girl said never failed to surprise Regina she took what this girl had said it was true she always had hope that one day she would earn her mother's love. It was that hope that made her strong and put up with everything her mother did even if it seemed like a lost cause, it might take years by the way things were going.

"I think I still have a long time till that happens" said Regina

A hand took hers giving her a gentle squeeze meeting the girls eyes she found a soft smile and warm eyes .

"I could keep you company till you get it if you want "

Never failed to surprise.

Regina smiled.

"I would like that "

The girl smiled brightly

"then its decided were friends , my name is Luciana but you can call me luci "

"I think we will be good friends Luci"

** ok new chapter yay! sorry it took a while but now I plan on uploading every Wednesday hopefully and I plan on going through all the seasons just im gona change some stuff ... cause I can and thpes reading my witches and wolves story I apologize but my brain is on over load at the moment with school and some big projects happening so sorry but know that I will finish it I haven't left a story unfinished yet and I don't plan to start now I have read many stories that have been left unfinished and I will not be the same! leave comments and stuffs... so ya.**

**- echoxknox out**


	4. Guns and horses

**Chapter 4: guns and horses **

**_"Let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses  
I know you've been burned  
But every fire is a lesson learned_**

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are"

-**ellie goulding**

To say Regina was worried was an understatement it had been two days , two very boring days since she had seen miss Dawson. The girl had left the hospitality of Mary Margret and miss swan to a hotel room at the B&B now that she had funds keeping the promise she had told Regina of not staying more than two days. Regina felt for some reason the girl was avoiding her before their talk she had thought things were going well they bounced off each other making her smirk more of a real smile than she was willing to admit. When the subject of Emma swan came up she couldn't help but feel the annoyance and rage that came with it she wanted to snap at the girl for even bringing that woman in to their conversation. Yet when she was about to act on that she found she couldn't something whether it was her conscience or some deeper instinct told her she would regret it. Regina Mills didn't feel regret unless it had to do with henry and apparently miss Dawson.

Regina rolled her eyes even in her mind saying the girls name like that sounded ridiculous she felt that they had no need for formalities. Sighing she put her book down on the bedside table she had been reading in bed but the worries she had about the girl were starting to get to her . Elijah, she thought to herself something felt right about the lack of formality it seemed right seeing as the girl was hardly ever serious. Regina smiled at that, she had heard of some of those jokes just the girls quick wit was good enough again she was actually complimenting someone what was wrong with her? Maybe she was going soft.

Shaking her head she pushed back the covers slipping under them she turned off her lamp drifting to sleep with hopes of being able to see the girl again soon maybe she could figure out what it was that was going on with her.

…..

Wiping her forehead of the sweat she went back to taking apart the car above her apparently the car had some dead animal stuck in the bottom of the engine they figure since she was the smallest she could get it out. Worst case ever. Ignoring the stench she kept working she had to remove some parts that were in her way using the little head band light she found it .shaking her head she pulled on her gloves grabbing the dead thing she pulled it out careful not to drop it she rolled out from under the car sparing the guys a look she saw them cringe at the sight of it. Rolling her eyes she waked to the dumpster in the back where they threw away all the boxes from the parts tossing it in she made her way back to the car she had to put everything back before they cleaned out the rest of the car the smell was unbearable she probably smelt just as bad now.

"this sucks "she muttered throwing away the gloves she washed her hands really well.

"thanks for getting that for me " said Billy

See turned to him shaking her head.

"you owe me scardy cat"

"fine sounds fair considering you smell like the back dumpster" chuckled Billy

"please the dumpster smells better " muttered Elijah rolling her eyes she made her back to the car laying on the dolly she rolled back under it was only an hour till they called it a day.

Piecing it back together she rolled her sleeves back wiping her forehead again she ignored the chuckling from Billy as she went back to work . she would get a second set of coveralls so that this pair could be washed it was easier than getting rid of the stench that clung to her at least. Once it was all put back together she rolled out dusting off her pants she stood popping the hood she looked it over everything was set now they just needed to clear out the pipes.

"alright Billy you can clean it out "

"good I cant stand near with that kind of smell"

"yeah and I'm the girl in the shop? Ha!"

"hey it was way worse before you started messing with it"

"of course it was look its closing time I'm gonna head out I have get this stuff off me before I kill some one with it" Elijah chuckled grabbing a spare pair of coveralls from the back giving him a wave she closed the door behind her she was quick to make her way back to the bed and breakfast . It had been an easy move she left Emma and Mary Margret's the day after she had this dream or that's what she thought her mind was telling her it wasn't a dream she was on the fence about it but she let it be right now she needed to make money to pay for the room.

Using the money gold had given her as well as her hidden cash she managed to pay for a week , it was nice to have a place where she could just figure out what this whole thing going on in her head meant she knew it had to do with Regina. From what she was getting from the dreams the girl she always saw had the same name so she put it together it was easy but she hadn't had any dreams since , she realized it must be since she hadn't seen the mayor. It would be a lie to say she wasn't curious but she couldn't help but be cautious everyone had thought that Regina had insulted her or made some kind of snide remark causing her to flee. when in truth such a thing had never occurred she had told Emma this but it was Mary Margret that had told her rather condescendingly that the mayor did that to everyone.

Elijah could put up with many things but being talked down to was definitely not one of them she had been talked down far too many times in her life. she was not someone to back down but she would never seek confrontation she waited till someone else made a move then she acted but this was a direct insult in her mind so she left once both woman were up stairs she grabbed her stuff and rode her bike to the B&B. since then she had avoided the school teacher and stuck to a simple routine of going to the dinner ,work, and back to the room it didn't help that she kept having these little hallucinations. She would be in the middle of repairing a car or washing her face and suddenly she would see every detail of the engine in front of her or hear the guys taking a smoke break by the dumpster out back. The worst was when she washed her face at the end of the day she would look up and she would be in some dark place where she couldn't tell but her eyes weren't her own and there was this woman she couldn't make out any details but she felt nothing but unadulterated fear.

There was only a handful of instances that she had ever felt such a thing and yet these hallucinations were bringing that number up a bit. Shaking her head she pulled out the key to her room stripping out of her dirty clothes she threw them in the hamper to be dealt with later taking a quick shower using every kind of body wash she had she let the days weariness wash away with the hot water. Changing in to her pj's she lay on the bed not caring that her pillow was getting wet she could always flip it over or toss it not that it really made a difference. Looking up at the ceiling she kept going over the dream she had had it was definitely a memory there couldn't have been any other answer.

A sharp knock at the door brought her from her thoughts walking slowly to the door she really wished it had a peep hole. Unlocking the chain she pulled it open surprised yet she kind of expected to see Regina. The woman was in slacks this time her sleek hand bag in one hand a to go bag from granny's in the other, raising a brow Elijah finally met the mayors gaze Regina had her mask on but her eyes shown a hint of worry and curiosity.

"can I help you madam mayor?" Elijah asked in her usual playful tone that made Regina smirk.

"why yes I wanted to make it up to you since you missed out on your diner the last time we spoke" Regina held out the to go bag Elijah eyed it smiling wider.

"if you wanted to see me all you had to do was say so" teased Elijah

"I don't know what you're talking about I just came to give you a peace offering yet your accusing me of things" Regina rolled her eyes.

"fine I'll let you think you've won this one but I won't let you get away with it next time" Elijah took the bag leaning against the door frame.

"aren't you going to check it ?"

"no you're an observant person so you probably got it better than I did"

"well I'm going to go so your welcome"

Regina started walking away Elijah couldn't help it she had to say something hanging on the door frame with one hand she leaned out into the hall way.

"why don't we finish our talk your majesty ?"

Regina froze Elijah couldn't help but smile she knew this could end one of two ways she hoped it would go like she wished but then fate loved to prove her wrong. Regina turned slowly her face was blank but her eyes gave away her shock raising a brow she spoke.

"what did you say?"

"well last we spoke I compared you to a queen and you agreed so I thought we would keep it up unless it makes you uncomfortable I can stop but I would like to continue our talk" Elijah explained her usually mischievous smile turned in to a soft one showing the full sincerity of her words. Regina seemed taken aback nodding slowly she rejoined Elijah at the door way of her room.

"good gimme a minute and we can go some place "

Leaving the to-go bag on the small table she dressed in fresh clothes leaving her boots she dug around her bag for her slide on skywalks they were cheap and comfortable. Pulling on her jacket she met Regina outside her room still nodding to the exit she lead the mayor down the street it was early evening now the sun was setting giving just enough light to guide them to the park. Taking a deep breath Elijah gestured to the bench Regina shook her head taking the seat any way Elijah sat on the arm of the bench leaving her feet on the bench while facing Regina.

"from what I remember you were accusing me of making you more civil "

"you were trying to anyway and tried to pass it off as making me stronger " Regina said dryly

"ah yes and no matter what you say I still think I succeeded " Elijah smiled playfulness coming back full swing.

"believe that all you want your wrong"

"oh I intend to but first things first why do you think I failed?"

"I don't think you failed I know you failed for one I still despise being in close proximity to miss swan and don't even get me started on Mary Margret" Regina spat the teachers name like curse Elijah nodded her own opinion of the teacher was not as harsh but she still felt dislike for the woman and with all these dreams she felt a new distaste for the woman.

"I agree though my "dislike" for her is nowhere near as strong as yours"

"that's a surprise do tell "

"I simply don't liked being talked down to I never have "shrugged elijah

Regina frowned.

"she talked down to you ? that's why you don't like her?"

"that and the subject we were discussing at the time she didn't have her facts straight when I tried to tell her otherwise she gave me that "your slow " pity smile and I don't take well to being called stupid when I'm not" Elijah brushed her hair out of her eyes she should cut it soon it was getting so long now.

"that does sound reasonable , what were you arguing about anyway?"

"you"

Regina was shocked at the girl-no Elijah's bluntness.

"you were arguing about me " Regina said slowly more to clarify for herself than anything.

"yes they thought you had some how insulted me when I told them other wise Emma tried to understand while Mary Margret thought I was just too embarrassed to admit it the fact is there is very few ways to insult me and yet the one trying to "comfort" me was the one who insulted me"

"they thought I insulted you? They always think the worst with me even henry till I told him I was actually worried and I.." Regina trailed off seeming to remember whose company she was in clearing her throat Elijah smiled .

"its okay Regina I would be worried too , I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was upset with how fast I up and left but I wasn't in fact I kind of needed to think about some things " Regina turned to her, worry mixed with confusion swirled in the mayor's brown eyes.

"but to leave so abruptly?"

"yeah not one of my best moves but when I set my mind to figuring something out I don't back down or back out unless there is no other option so I feel I should be the one apologizing for the misunderstanding"

"that's alright"

Regina's eyes grew wide the moment she realized what she had said shifting uncomfortably on her side of the bench she stared straight ahead.

"don't think about it too much "murmured Elijah

"what are you talking about?" Regina played it off again

Looking at the play structure in front of them it was a giant castle Elijah slid off the arm of the bench walking up to the structure she started climbing it easily grabbing the side swiftly making her way up the plastic structure. Once at the top tower of the castle she looked around it was different being so high up she had never had a fear of heights looking around she could see most of the town. But one building caught her attention a large mansion on the outskirts of town stood on a hill something shinny came from it. She was being watched something made her want to hiss upon realizing that she smiled knowing the observer would see it she would go see them soon something told her it was inevitable.

"you know its not safe to be up that high or to be sitting on top of that tower piece it isn't made to hold the weight of an adult" warned Regina

"eh if I fall, I fall not much can be done it would be my own fault any way so you would be fine plus you did warn me so " Elijah trailed off as Regina glared at her.

"I'm genuinely worried about you and your brushing it off " muttered Regina

"oh don't be like that it just shows you care and I will take your concern madam mayor but I am a person who loves a challenge so worry not your majesty " giving a nod of respect Elijah slid off the tower landing on her feet with a solid thud.

"thank you for your concern by the way"

"I don't know what your talking about"

Elijah smiled shaking her head she stopped in front of Regina looking at the woman it was more and more evident she wasn't comfortable with all this sudden emotion but Elijah was in the same boat. sitting on the ground across from the mayor Elijah rested her hands on her bent knees it was the only thing she felt would give the woman some comfort without pointing out the woman's discomfort. Regina saw Elijah do this to say she was surprised would not even begin to cover this, she knew from what she had observed that Elijah wasn't one to give up the power of the situation she liked being equals as she had shown Regina when they first met at the dinner. Feeling a bit more comfortable Regina uncrossed her arms letting them relax resting them in to her lap.

"you know , I don't have very many acquaintances many of them were other musicians like myself but we had no real connection besides that "

"why are you telling me this?" asked Regina

"because I have more of a friend like relationship with you , a woman I didn't meet until I came here when I have known people from similar backgrounds like myself for years yet I enjoy your company much more than theirs."

Regina couldn't help but thinking this girl would never fail to surprise her.

"that is an interesting observation"

"true but we all make them at one point or something like that" Elijah brushed off the seriousness of the situation she had already made Regina uncomfortable once she didn't want to do it again. Regina smiled a real smile for once thankful for the change , giving and appreciative nod.

"so how's henry?"

"good he has only gotten better when it comes to showing me more affection "

"always nice to know , I thought would have to give him another word of advice "

"he's with miss swan right now , we agreed he could stay with her in the evenings for now at least"

"happy to hear it " Elijah tilted her head in thought maybe she should talk to Emma next the back of her mind told her to wait nodding to herself she came back to the present , Regina had a concerned glint in her eye.

"what?"

"where do you go?"

"what ?"

"where do you go , when you get that deep in thought where do you go?"

Elijah didn't know how to explain that she talked to a separate part of her mind that would give her advice and telling her how to handle certain situations. Yeah that didn't sound crazy at all when she was younger that lead to some problems she didn't want think about right now.

"I go where I know I can think since there are so few places that its possible"

"is it really that hard?"

Regina's question should have been an insult but her voice was soft not menacing like it should have been with such a remark.

"sometimes as of late its only getting harder but I think it should all come to pass soon enough"

Elijah stood dusting off her jeans giving Regina her mischievous smile she gave a bow her eyes never leaving Regina's.

"till the next time madam mayor"

Elijah kept smiling till she reached her room, it would pass soon indeed.

….

On the average day Emma dealt with zero trouble unless it was henry with his fairytale theory or Regina blaming her for something. It was rare for anyone to come to her she usually jumped at the chance to leave the boring station. The paper work was dull and she hated writing the same thing over and over again nothing to report she would just sit there waiting for Leroy to start something or regina to come and yell at her about something even deal with gold a little here and there but no real trouble actually happened. So for the sound of footsteps echoing through her station that were not heels or had a third sound of a cane was definitely a surprise.

A knock made her blink she smiled , Elijah stood in the door way her recent attire of blue coveralls were not in sight instead she wore jeans her lace up leather boots , blue long sleeve and tan leather jacket. The guitar strapped to her back it was nice to see the girl again after she had looked absolutely pissed when Mary Margret had talked about Regina in such a way. It was strange to see someone ready to defend Regina instead of insult her yet Elijah had done that and more she had stormed out after her talk with Mary Margret when she didn't come back Emma had actually gone looking for her only to see her bike parked at granny's. She asked ruby the next day what had happened she was surprised to hear that Elijah had been completely fine when ruby talked to her about a room so to have seen such a sudden change was worrisome yet now that the girl was here Emma couldn't help but ignore it.

"hey sheriff" Elijah greeted playfully

"nice to see you too kid"

"I thought that was henrys nickname?"

"it is but I apply that to all small children"

"hey I am the same height as any other nineteen year old"

"yeah keep telling your self that"

"hey I came to see if you wanted to hang out and you insult me seriously Emma?" Elijah pressed her hand to her chest in mock pain wiping away an imaginary tear.

" fine I guess I can hang out for a little while but I can't leave the station in case something actually happens in this town" Emma muttered the last part.

"cool "

Pulling the only other chair in the room she stopped in front of Emma's desk Elijah took out her guitar playing a few random cords.

"so this suddenly turned in to a jam session ?"

"why not like you said it's not like anything happens and all the phones are in here "

"aright "

Emma put her feet on the corner of her desk leaning back in her chair Elijah continued playing random cords till a song hit her. Adjusting her fingers she started strumming tapping her foot she gave herself a beat closing her eyes she hummed it before strumming out guns and horses by ellie goulding. she started singing keeping her eyes closed she felt her fingers move to the melody she had heard over a hundred times from her iPod. When she played she _played _there was no simply strumming she put herself in to the song but when she sang she put her heart in to it many had said it was her gift not that she cared she had many gifts but this was one she loved. Music was her soul and she let her soul sing.

Strumming the final cords she let her hand drop the sound of emma's clapping broke her inner trance opening her eyes she smiled.

"that was good " emma complimented nodding enthusiastically

"hey when I play I don't do bad I only play at my best though I have to admit when I play electric I really let loose"

"I don't doubt it I have no idea how your fingers were moving so fast yet it wasn't rushed"

"it has to be practiced how else would I be so awesome" Elijah smiled her mischievous smile.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"someone's full of themselves"

"how else would I survive? I have to be if I want to keep people thinking I know everything duh" Elijah stuck her tongue out.

"and since you know everything would you mind telling me why miss swan isn't doing her job?"

Both snapped their heads to the door way a very pissed looking Regina stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed eyeing the pair. Emma looked ready to fight but Elijah couldn't have that it would only cause problems for all three of them.

"I wanted to show her that I can in fact play guitar and of course show off my awesome skills" said Elijah

"of really ?"

"yes " Elijah didn't miss a beat .

"well please don't interrupt miss swan again we only have one sheriff and she has things to do " said Regina keeping her glare on Emma if she looked at Elijah she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it and her features would soften. The girl had helped her in more ways than she was willing to admit.

"I guess that's my cue "putting her guitar back I the case she gave Emma a mock salute nodding to Regina she left the two women alone.

Once outside she leaned against the building waiting for Regina she knew the two would probably fight or hiss at each other than Regina would leave either smug or pissed and she would deal with the after math for the sake of the people of storybrooke. Besides she found that when the brunette was upset or sad she knew almost every way to calm her without over stepping her bounds. She didn't mind it and it kept the people from gossiping about the mayor too much, though now the rumor mill was filled with talk about her she didn't mind they had nothing on her.

It was about fifteen minutes later Regina came out pushing the door so hard it slammed into the building. Sighing Elijah followed catching up easily to the seething mayor.

"you know they have anger management classes at the community center right?"

Regina spun around ready to rip her apart but seeing the concerned eyes and soft smile she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Elijah waited quietly for the mayor to compose herself it took about a minute then Regina let out the breath she had been holding meeting Elijah's eyes.

"I know but I have a therapist so no need to worry Miss Dawson"

"Good can't have your towns fearless leader run herself into the ground now can we"

"No, now what can I do for you miss Dawson?" asked Regina a light smile on her lips.

"its not what you can do for me but what I can do for you "

"what?"

"you bought me dinner and I never forget a kindness so let me buy you lunch" Elijah explained smiling at Regina's confused expression as it changed to a tired smirk.

"you don't have to "

"yes I do, you have been more than kind to me and you offer stunning conversation that can keep us both interested"

"I would like to but I have henry to look after " said Regina running a hand through her hair.

Elijah blinked suddenly Regina had long thick brown hair that flowed down her shoulders a blue ridding coat and tan trousers replaced her grey pencil skirt and white blouse . Shaking her head Elijah found Regina back in her suite again swallowing she took a breath trying not to freak out these hallucinations were getting worse again.

"you could bring him if you want I don't have any other plans and I would be happy to see him again"

"really you wouldn't mind?"

"of course not well just be a couple of kids having lunch"

"your older than henry " Regina reminded her.

"who said I was talking about me and henry? Your allowed to be a kid for five minutes or so if you want " Elijah smiled her mischievous smile.

"as mayor I don't have time or the ability to do such " said Regina crossing her arms.

"that sucks but the bright side is your making a difference I still think you should have your own holiday " Elijah chuckled lightening the mood it must have worked because Regina grimaced giving her a mock glare.

"again no thank you miss Dawson that would be conceded and a terrible holiday"

"fine have it your way any way I guess I'll meet you at granny's? Unless you would prefer to dine elsewhere?"

"I'll meet you at grannies it's the only place with henrys favorite foods no matter the lack of nutritional value" Regina rolled her eyes playfully

"good I'll see you there"

Giving a bow Elijah left the stunned mayor not even looking back she knew Regina would be shocked just as she had been from when she had called her, her majesty. It had been a game but with the way her dreams had been getting she figured they were connected somehow and if she gave it enough poking and prodding the truth would come out or she was insane like most the doctors thought. Shaking her head she pushed away thoughts of the past heading straight for grannies the familiar ring of the dinner bell made her smile waving to ruby she took her usual booth.

"hey elijah what can I get you today?" ruby asked tapping her pen.

"nothing at the moment"

"you know where I'll be"

Ruby left to give refills of coffee to Mary Margret and a couple sitting at the other end of the dinner it was a blonde woman and a man. Watching them she played the game picking them apart the woman was reading a book while the man had a look of longing in his eyes following his line of sight she found Mary Margret sneaking lances at him. Well this was something looking back to the man she saw something shiny her eyes widened a ring. A wedding ring to be exact. Was the virgin school teacher seriously having relations with a married man?

Just then the bell rang again Regina and henry made their way inside henry had his backpack with him a as always Regina hurried him in eyeing the other occupants of the dinner before her hard eyes landed on Elijah they softened a little before they walked to the booth.

"hello miss Dawson"

"please call me Elijah, the formalities ended the moment you walked in the door"

"cool " henry smiled taking his seat across from her Regina glanced around one last time before joining him.

"so henry what mayhem have you been causing ?"

"none so far " henry sighed dramatically

"yes he's been too busy with his school work to cause mayhem " said Regina ruffling his hair.

"darn I thought I had a playmate to help me cause trouble with oh well at least tell me its interesting school work?"

"it is were learning about volcanos" henry smiled obviously excited.

"and if we get done with the chapter and do good on our tests then we get to make working volcanos!"

"Sounds awesome just try not to make too big a mess or your mom might have a fit " elijah whispered the last part winking to Regina who again rolled her eyes at the girls actions. It was nice to see the usually cold woman act so warm and playful.

"yeah but it's a volcano so it has to be messy " said henry

"true how about you set up tiny barriers around it so it won't get on the table and stuff?"

"yeah!"

"ok you two enough planning ruby's coming to take our orders" said Regina.

"alright" sighed elijah chuckling to herself.

"hello madam mayor, henry" ruby nodded to each of them " what can I get you guys? "

"my usual please" henry smiled at ruby

"mine as well miss lucas "

"I would like grilled cheese this time if you have it "Elijah wanted to change it up this time.

"sure thing coming right up "

They talked about henrys class a little longer before Elijah told them a few stories once she saw henry getting bored, keeping him interested. Regina gave her a grateful look when henry smiled brightly and laughed at the insanity of some of her past adventures. It wasn't till Regina's phone rang that she came to a stop sighing Regina glanced at the number glaring at her phone she turned to henry.

"I'll be right back I have to take this "

Leaving the two henry watched his mother go once she was outside she watched him pull off his back pack unzipping it he took out an old leather bound book the words once upon a time written in gold on the cover. eyeing the book Elijah raised a brow in question.

"that's quite a book you got there"

"look I know you'll think I'm crazy but you have to know everyone here is in this book" henry whispered

"how so?"

" my teacher ms Blanchard is snow white and the guy over there David is her prince charming " henry nodded to the man david, the married man she might add.

"how do you know?"

"he was in a coma till she kissed him he was never supposed to wake up then she kissed him and he did"

It made some sense at least to her any way most people would say he was going to wake up already or he had a miracle but if there was one thing Elijah believed then it was magic. Ever since she was little her parents had instilled in her the idea that magic did exist just not in this world and these dreams she was having were proving it.

"who else is in there henry?"

"my mom "

"who is she in the book?"

Henry opened the book flipping through the pages till he found the one he was looking for turning it around he pushed it to her. It was Regina she wore a crown and a deep purple gown fit for a queen her hair was longer than hallucination Regina's had been but it was in an up do. Looking to the bottom of the picture she narrowed her eyes the title of her character was the evil queen. They were wrong she wasn't evil far from it in fact whoever wrote this needs to get their shit straight.

"um Elijah?"

Looking up she found a frightened henry his eyes were wide with fear and concern blinking she closed the book.

"I'm sorry henry but they are wrong she isn't the evil queen "

"but she tries to ruin snow whites happy ending she put the curse on everyone" henry insisted

"did you ever think as to why she would do it? Never jump to conclusions when reading these stories think about every decision why would they do it unless they had what they think is a good reason" Elijah explained tracing the corner of the book before pushing it back to him. Henry sat for a moment before nodding putting the book away.

"Emma said something similar to that "

"then listen to her she knows what she's talking about most the time"

The sound of clicking heels silenced them Elijah didn't need to turn around to know it was Regina.

"sorry it took so long but some people cant seem to understand I have family to be with now where were we?" regina smiled taking her seat.

"I believe my ever zany tale about my time in new York"

"good lets here it"

"you see there was this guy named smith…"

They sat for nearly two hours till Regina said they should be going henry pouted but agreed giving goodbyes Elijah paid the bill and headed back to her room. After henry had showed her that picture she felt a painful head ache coming on, she wobbled a little as she walked to her room leaning on her door she put in the key stumbling inside. Leaning back against the door she took a deep breath and winced dropping her key on the floor along with her guitar she fell on the bed reaching underneath she dug around till she felt her pills. She didn't take them very often but she felt today would be one of those days popping off the cap she took two as prescribed dropping it back in her bag she fell back on the bed squeezing her eyes shut hoping the medicine would kick in.

…

It had been a close call but she had managed to get away Regina rode through the forest on the trail she usually rode with her father. He couldn't come with her because he had business to attend to with her mother giving her time to escape even if only for a while. Slowing to a trot she looked up waiting for the familiar sound of rustling leaves or-

"why hello down there"

Smiling Regina kept looking from tree to tree trying to find her one friend.

"I know you're up there somewhere why not come down?"

"and ruin the fun? Gina I told you many times this game will make you the best at finding the tiny miniscule details now where am I?"

"your no fun" called Regina smiling as she steered her horse in circles till she felt a familiar presence hands covered her eyes.

"now I know of only two people who don't scare my horse besides me one of them is Daniel that leaves only you luci"

"aww when did you get so good at this game?"

Removing her hands Regina turned as best she could on the saddle grinning at her dearest friend who was currently hanging upside down from a low branch. Letting go Luci spun midair landing on her feet the little girl that luci had once been was now a lanky ten year old her tattered dress was now trousers a peasants top, a leather vest, and boots. Regina slipped out of the saddle hugging her friend it had been a while and luci couldn't always sneak into the castle now that her mother was catching on.

"I have always been good at this game your just so impatient"

"hey when I haven't seen you and Daniel I get bored and you know nothing good happens when I'm boooreedd" Luci whined.

"and I'm sorry I can't entertain you all the time but mother has gotten rather testy as of late she almost didn't let me leave today luckily father distracted her with a meeting with some lord nearby"

Luci frowned this couldn't be good how could they keep meeting if Regina's mother was getting so suspicious not to mention she missed her talks with Daniel. It was obvious the boy liked Regina but they were both so young Regina was only fourteen it's not like they could make it very far without some help and Luci was only a child herself.

"that's no fun Gina , come on lets go before our time is over "

Pulling Gina through the trees they laughed and played in the large clearing that had become Regina's sanctuary. They played and danced till they were both panting Regina sat on a large rock at the base of the oak tree Luci lay on her back looking up at Regina. Luci's smile faded the more she stared at Regina the sadness in her friends eyes had become more and more of a common sight and she didn't like it not one bit.

"I miss this Gina, we never get to have fun anymore"

Regina met her friend's sad eyes the intense cat eye blue making the sadness seem even worse.

" I know but my mother… she's started preparing me to be presented to the courts she wants me married by my sixteenth birthday "

"she is so bossy Gina" muttered Luci wrinkling her nose at the thought of Gina being married to anyone other than Daniel.

"I know but she is my mother"

Luci didn't question it anymore knowing it would only upset her friend. Luci offered a bright smile.

"don't worry Gina we'll have as much fun as we can till all the fun is squeezed out of the air then and only then can you give in and go along with the charade"

Regina shook her head.

"sometimes you don't make an ounce of sense luci "

"well we all have to make nonsense at one point"

"I can't, I don't have the time and I know my mother will never let me I have to speak properly like a lady at all times " Regina sighed hanging her head.

Rolling on to her stomach Luci crawled to Regina's feet pulling on her sleeve till the older girl lifted her head.

""because you may never get the chance to make nonsense I'll make it for you"

The sincerity of her words made Regina tear up smiling softly Luci wiped away Regina's tears using the older girls handkerchief.

"I thought I told you princess's shouldn't cry"

"sometimes there is such a thing as good tears "

"it doesn't matter tears don't suite you Gina"

Regina smiled Luci smirked mischievously.

"but Daniel does"

Regina gasped raising her hand to swat the younger girl only to be met with air looking around Regina sighed trying to hide her blush.

"that wasn't nice Luci besides I don't like Daniel "

"oh really?" Called Luci

"yes really I find him infuriating "

The younger girl appeared out of a grey mist her mischievous smile only grew as she levitated into the air laying on her stomach in midair resting her head on her crossed arms.

"of course you do, when you have him telling you already know everything about horses just so you can stare at him for hours on end"

"no I do not!"

"Gina really when are you not in the stables watching him brush down the horses" luci smirked at the deep blush on Regina's cheeks the older girl crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Gina I'm with you most the time I know you like him"

"I do not!"

"sure"

Regina summoned an apple from her saddle bag throwing it at the girl only for her to dissolve into mist again appearing where the apple would have landed catching it in her hand. Regina huffed ignoring the amused smile on her friends face as she took a bite out of the apple. Luci rolled her eyes misting over to Regina offering the apple only for her to swat her on the head taking the apple back.

"ouch"

"that's what you get for teasing me" Regina gave a sharp nod taking a bite out of the other side of the apple. Luci floated in the air rubbing her head where Regina had smacked her mock glaring at the older girl crossing her arms she huffed.

" I gave you back that apple and what do I get? a smack in the head really Gina?"

"well you were making fun of me and you know I don't like being made fun of" muttered regina.

"Gina I never make fun of you other people like your mother, yes I could go on for hours making jokes and remarks about but not you, your my friend " Luci was on the ground now her hands hung limply at her sides a look far too serious on her face for someone so young.

There were times when Regina worried about her young friend and the whiplash that sometimes occurred with her sudden mood change. It was only fair to say they were both beyond their years in knowledge. Sometimes the mood swings were good and brought Regina out of her depression with how well Luci could adapt to her mood taking on a more positive one or offering comfort her own mother lacked.

"I know Luci I'm just tired is all"

Regina sighed leaning back against the tree playing with the apple.

"why don't I lift your spirits a bit?"

"I don't know how you would- whooooaaa"

Luci had grabbed her under her arms lifting her off the ground not far enough to scare her just enough that if she let her go the fall wouldn't hurt her. Looking up she saw the playful smile on Luci's lips return and up they went floating up to the tree tops till they reached a sturdy branch which Luci gently set her down on. Taking hold of the trees trunk Regina watched Luci sit down slowly joining her they could see her castle from there the sight made Regina frown if they were any closer her mother would probably see them.

"Gina "

"hmmm?"

"I wanted to show you something"

Turning to Luci Regina gasped at the sight of silver thread bracelet in a handkerchief in the younger girls hands it shined in the sun light a rainbow of colors surrounded it. Reaching out to touch it her hands glowed with purple energy as the bracelet shined brighter, Regina gasped pulling away.

"what is that?"

"it's a unicorn hair bracelet they're rare but I managed to get enough to make it "

"you made this?" Regina was shocked she had no idea her friend could acquire such things.

"yeah the unicorns are really skittish making it nearly impossible to get close to them luckily with my powers I can get close , take a few strands and get out before they get scared and run away "

"what does it do?"

"well since unicorns are creatures of pure or good magic they can protect you from dark magic if you make something out of their hair and with this bracelet I figure it could protect you from your mothers magic" Luci explained holding out the bracelet.

"Luci this is too much , what if she sees it and tries to take it ? You know she won't let me keep it "

"then hide it till you feel you might need it better to be safe than sorry "

Folding the handkerchief back up Luci put it in Regina's hand smiling softly. Regina nodded slipping the gift into her boot it would be safer in there than anywhere else where her mother might see. Glancing at the sun Regina sighed taking Luci's hand she nodded down pouting the girl flew out of the tree taking Regina with her gently lowering her to the ground.

"I will try my best to come out again but-"

"I know Gina your mother just look after yourself in there and Daniel too"

"I will I promise"

Giving a final wave Regina rode back to the castle her prison, her cage , her home leaving Luci and all the daydreams of escape behind her.


	5. Home

**ok i goofed up and had to find this chapter beleive it or not it got lost and i put up the sixth chapter so thoes who alreadyy red the sith here is the fith honest apollegies but i will upload the sixth too but wont be able to upload till after new years so yeah...**

**echoxknox out**

**Chapter 5: home **

**_"Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"_**

-philip philips

Elijah sighed taking a sip of water from her paper cup it had been a long day and it wasn't even noon Tillman had her working double since two of the guys were out she didn't mind but things were going soooo slooowww. Throwing away her cup she headed back to the work truck she was currently fixing the thing was in desperate need of an oil change heck it needed more than just that but they only wanted the oil change and she wasn't going to add to their bill. Taking out her rag she wiped her hands looking over the engine again it was covered in dust and rust this thing wasn't gonna last much longer

"Elijah?"

Looking over her shoulder Elijah raised a brow in question there stood Mary Margret at the edge of the garage looking as out of place as possible. Looking around to make sure Tillman wasn't watching she walked to the nervous little teacher.

"hey Mary Margret "

"hello um I wanted to ask you something "

"um sure" Elijah stuffed the rag in her back pocket a little hesitant.

"ok so were having a little free class time and I was wondering since you have a music background if you could come play for us and talk about music" Mary Margret bit her lip while Elijah thought it over.

It would be interesting.

"do you have the parents' permission or something like that?"

"yes I have four parent volunteers and it will be at the end of the day so you wouldn't have to worry about coming by early in the day" Mary Margret assured her.

"ok that sounds almost do able but what time at the end?"

"around one maybe we get out at one fifty five so you would have almost an hour "

Elijah ran a hand through her hair thinking about it an hour would be a bit long to just talk about music she would bring her guitar of course now she just needed to figure out what to say. Nodding slowly she smiled .

"sounds good and what day is this?"

"tomorrow"

"that's cutting it short isn't it?" Elijah pointed out

"I'm sorry its such short notice, I was gonna have Emma come but then Regina gave her some paper work that needed filling out and wouldn't give her the day off even if it's for henrys class" Mary Margret bit her lip pleading with her eyes she was desperate and her only other option was on Regina's shit list.

"ok I'll be there I might be a little late but you can count me in "

"Thank you Elijah truly you're a life saver" said M&M

"no problem "

"really thank you "

Giving a wave Elijah shook her head as she watched the timid school teacher cross the street to the dinner. It looked like she had a speech and songs to prepare for the next day why did she have to be so willing to help?

"guess I better tell Tillman turning to go back inside she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Pausing she saw it was Gold the pawnbroker smiled nodding to her eyeing him suspiciously she returned the gesture heading inside.

"whats with him?" she muttered.

…

Rumple watched the mechanic go back into the shop he had been keeping an eye on the girl ever since she fixed his car. Elijah didn't seem to have ulterior motives or connections besides the sheriff, snow, and apparently Regina. Now Emma he could understand they were both loners and willing to assist others as the girls pervious behavior has shown but why Regina? Whenever the two were together he could see the difference they could be longtime friends and that was the thing Regina didn't have any friends even in the enchanted forest besides her beloved Daniel and that serpent Maleficent at least that he could remember.

The girl had taken well to the town but there was very little information on "Elijah Dawson" he had been to the dinner more often hoping to hear ruby talking about her yet he was left with nothing. Sometimes it was best to go to the source of your troubles but the girl was observant having spotted him here he had to leave and he was going to his second source of trouble. Regina. It would be fun to mess with her but if he pressed the right buttons he could get everything he needed if not than all he needed was his manners.

He chuckled at that stopping in front of city hall he leaned on his cane the ache in his leg only got worse as winter approached. Pushing forward he made his way through the small offices till he found Regina's secretary nodding to her he smiled.

"I'm here to see Madam Mayor"

"hold on please" the secretary was quick to tell Regina no one made Regina or "Mr. Gold" wait out of fear of their mortgage going up or Regina's wrath would forever be upon you like Mary Margret.

"let him come" came Regina's snappy reply

Nodding to the secretary he went in closing the door behind him he walked to the center to the room watching Regina sign some papers the perfect picture of a Mayor at work. Glancing up at him she sighed.

"what do you want rumple?"

"oh I just came to check on you dearie"

"oh the day you care about my well-being will be the day you don't want a deal, now why are you really here?"

"I believe you have a small problem do you not?"

"unless its Emma swan and snow white then no I don't have a problem "

"oh then you must not be opening your eyes to our new arrival "

"miss Dawson? That's who you're worried about? Please Elijah is harmless " Regina brushed off his words.

"Elijah?" he tilted his head they were on a first name bases?

"yes Miss Dawson has done nothing to earn my suspicions and you do realize how creepy it makes you look to be enquiring about such a young girl right?"

"yes but between the two of us age has never been an issue when it comes to enemies" Gold reminded her.

"we have never had a common enemy rumple" Regina eyed the dark one she didn't like what he was implying about Elijah. In all honesty she owed the girl much gratitude not her wrath that was for snow and on occasion Emma though those times were growing far fewer over the last couple of weeks.

"yes but it is best to prepare for the worst is it not? I mean you know nothing about the girl "

"and neither do you if you're here trying to pump me for information "

"I just wanted to see if you were still capable of seeing a threat but it seems your skills have been deteriorating" rumple smiled knowing he had hit a nerve at the glare Regina was giving him.

"my skills are just fine perhaps its your sanity that you should be worried about" she snapped.

"that has always been in question but now it is yours I would worry about" rumple mocked the rewording of her dig had only proved to enrage her more . Pushing back her chair Regina stood her hands clenched tightly.

"you best watch yourself rumple you might think you have the upper hand but you wouldn't be here unless you were in the same boat as me, cause I can't remember her and neither can you"

The two stood there glaring at the other neither willing to give in rumple smiled his sinister smile.

"regina would you please-"

Only for him to be interrupted by Regina's phone as it started ringing. Not looking away Regina leaned over her desk taking the phone she held it to her ear blinking she raised a brow.

"tell her to give me a few minutes my meeting with Mr. gold will be done momentarily"

Hanging up Regina stood tall her gaze never wavering.

"listen rumple I have no doubt we will find out something about Miss Dawson but that's up to her and how much she is willing to give and in all honesty you're going to need those connections of yours if you want anything on her so I suggest you get out of my office and get to it"

Rumples eyes turned hard his smile grew mad that spark of insanity shined in his eyes.

"you best watch what you say or it might come back to get you dearie "

Chuckling to himself rumple turned leaving Regina opening the door he saw the very girl they had just been talking about she turned to him her eyes widened before narrowing in an almost threatening way. Tilting his head rumple watched her shake her head in confusion glancing to him again she offered him the same insane smile he had given Regina. something was definitely off about that one.

"good day ladies"

Rumple limped out of the city hall things were definitely going to get interesting he would see to it that they were.

….

Regina leaned against her desk taking deep breaths she knew she was going to regret it, she just knew it but something about the way he was talking about Elijah, she just couldn't let it go . These protective feelings for the girl were really throwing her off and she needed to figure out why they were even happening. Standing up straight she smoothed out her skirt as a light knock came from her door clearing her throat she answered.

"come in"

The door opened a little and Elijah peeked in opening the door all the way stepping in she kept on hand in her back pocket the other ran through her hair.

"is this a bad time?"

"no I was just having a rather unwanted discussion with Mr. gold" regina said taking her seat once more Elijah walked to the edge of the carpet which was right in front of Regina's desk.

"he creeps me out " muttered elijah

"excuse me?" Regina was surprised at the girls bluntness

"Mr. gold, he's been watching me and that is definitely creeper status and I don't usually have a bad opinion about people but he has definitely been weirding me out " explained the mechanic.

"is that why you came? To make a complaint?" asked Regina her blood boiled , how could rumple make her think Elijah could be an enemy then turn around and she feels the need to protect her this was all so frustrating.

"no I came to complain about you giving Emma too much work"

"well it is her job miss Dawson"

"to be a secretary ? Cause last I checked she was a sheriff"

"the paper work I give her is needed " Regina insisted not seeing the point in this discussion.

"yes well its because of your important paper work I had to talk with Mary Margret "

"what has she got to do with this?"

"she wanted Emma to come talk to the class about being sheriff and stuff now I'm stuck in her place "Elijah crossed her arms glaring at her it wasn't a real one she was just mad to have to A) not get paid for it and B) she was still a little mad at Mary Margret, yes it was stupid but Elijah was one to hold a grudge.

"well I don't know what to tell you "

"easy you could give Emma the day of or what ever "

"we both know I can't do that she is the only sheriff we have"

"you should have thought of that beforehand cause every sheriff needs a side kick" said elijah

"we don't have any candidates at the moment but maybe I could bring it up at the next town meeting" Regina offered amused at the thought of Emma swan having a sidekick.

"good " elijah nodded

"why don't you come?"

"uh what?"

"to the next town meeting, it won't take more than an hour or so of your evening "

Elijah stood thinking for a moment did she really feel like she had to go or was it juts out of obligation as a somewhat almost friend of Regina's? She didn't know but saw no harm in it.

"sure, I'll go "

"good it will be better to see a new face there after years of knowing everybody you get bored" regina leaned back in her chair her smirk in place it would be interesting to see how the town acted with elijah there.

"in that case I promise to be there if it's that boring " elijah met her smirk with her mischievous smile.

"thank you now is there anything else?"

"not that I can think of but I'll get back to you if I do " teased elijah

"it was good to see you miss Dawson"

"Elijah madam mayor, always Elijah" giving a small wave Elijah left her thinking just how much things were going to change. With rumple in one corner, her in the other and Elijah somewhere in the middle yes things were definitely going to change.

…..

With things being so weird today Elijah didn't go back to the dinner she knew gold would be there waiting being his creeper self so she went to the park. It was later in the evening by now and things were slowing down Elijah sat on the same bench Regina had been sitting on staring at the play structure she leaned back in her seat. Remembering the last time she was up there she stood walking to the base of the structure she started to climb making it to the top once more. It was the same as last time she could see most of the town.

Looking around she saw that tiny glint of light again squinting saw the giant house on the side of the hill whoever was in there was watching her again. Tilting her head she smiled slowly she knew what she was going to do now. Jumping off the play structure she landed with a thud walking all the way back to grannies she got on her bike slipping on her helmet she revved her baby smiling to herself she backed up before lifting her feet letting the bike carry her. Ridding through the streets she followed the roads till she reached the edge of town then she let loose going way past the speed limit chuckling as she zoomed up the back roads.

Ridding her bike was the closest thing to flying she had ever felt. When she was on an empty road she would sometimes close her eyes letting the feeling take her over even if it wasn't really flying. Shooting up the old dirt roads she spotted the mansion it was giant and nothing like she thought it would look like but she couldn't help the curiosity that came when she saw it doors. slowing to a stop she turned off the bike before she kicked out the stand it was oddly familiar this mansion. Not even bothering to knock she walked in looking around the place she started humming a familiar tune by panic at the disco mad as rabbits, she loved that song it was Just as sane as her sometimes.

"what are you doing here?" called a voice

Not even bothering looking scared elijah kept looking around seeing all the little trinkets and sheet covered furniture.

"I just wanted to come see the man in the tower" elijah replied

"your trespassing" the voice was behind her this time but she didn't jump it wouldn't help anyone. Looking over her shoulder she smiled her mischievous smile.

"I may be trespassing but what your doing isn't any better in fact it could be worse spying on us like you do"

The man behind her was taller than her with dark brown hair his face was familiar but the thing that stood out most was he held a great sadness about him. Blinking she saw him in a mix matched over coat with long hair and a top hat in his hand squeezing her eyes shut she took a deep breath. Opening them she turned to face him his eyes grew wide looking her over as if trying to find something till his eyes landed on her face.

"do you know?" he asked

"know what?" she tilted her head before spotting the same hat from her hallucination his eyes followed hers. Glancing from the hat to her the man smiled.

"can you tell me why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Elijah tore her eyes from the hat turning back to the man his words were a riddle but they held something else like he was testing her. The back of her mind whispered the answer to her her brows furrowed in confusion but she said it anyway.

"because Poe wrote on both"

The man smiled brightly but seeing she wasn't returning it he frowned.

"you don't remember do you?"

"remember what?"

"me"

"I have bits and pieces of things but what I know of you is you had that hat and long hair" Elijah trailed off stepping forward she brought her hand to his hair feeling it she remembered the feeling but it wasn't as soft now.

"you should have kept you hair long for it was once so soft " she trailed off stepping back she took his face in her hands narrowing her eyes she looked over his features trying to find something anything. At long last the back of her mind provided her with an answer.

"I am sorry if I do not know you but your name is Jefferson is it not?"

"that it is but do you know your own name?" he asked

Letting go of his face she shrugged "I didn't know, I was part of the story until a few days ago but even then I don't know if its real , I have been told before that I'm insane but that didn't stop me from believing them now that I'm actually coming close to the real thing I feel myself start to doubt them "

"never doubt them they are the truest thing in this world Luci "

Elijah looked up her eyes wide her head was buzzing gain rubbing her head she couldn't believe he knew that name.

"you know me?"

"you were a good friend of mine" said Jefferson offering a sad smile

"then you would know me best right?"

"not the best Regina would but it seems that all is not in its place" Jefferson trailed off

"why do you watch the people? Why not walk among them ?"

Jefferson shook his head.

"with the darker powers at work it isn't safe for anyone like you and me down there"

"what has you so scared ?"

Jefferson looked at her his expression showed only sadness turning away he walked to the window Elijah watched him it was sad to see a man as broken as Jefferson. Looking to the hat again she walked to the small table where it sat. Tracing the edge with her finger she felt that buzzing again there was something about the hat, glancing to Jefferson she closed her eyes taking the edge she spun the hat. A spark went through her hand opening her eyes she looked in the hat sparks popped and flew from around it. Jefferson turned away from the window seeing the reaction he ran and snatched the hat from the table.

"you shouldn't do that using magic here is too dangerous" Jefferson looked from the hat to Elijah panic written all over his face. Elijah wasn't paying attention though her head was killing her clutching her head she leaned forward against the table but it wasn't strong enough sliding away from her bringing her to her knees. The back of her mind was like broken glass scrapping the inside of her skull opening her mouth in a silent scream she sat like that till a hand rested on her shoulder opening an eye she saw Jefferson biting his lip.

"I'm sorry Luci but you can't remember just yet, the huntsman did and that got him killed it's not safe yet"

"I need to get back need.. need med-" her words became more and more slurred as the darkness started creeping in on her.

"Luci come on stay awake" Jefferson's voice was far away till it was silent suddenly cold water drenched her shooting up Elijah sat up gasping frantically looking around for the source of the water. Jefferson was knelt beside her an empty glass of water in his hand.

"im sorry but that was all I could think of "

"that's ok but I need to get back to town I need my meds" panted Elijah wiping her face and brushing back her now wet hair.

"don't take those meds Luci it only makes remembering harder" said Jefferson rubbing her back

"but I have to if I don't then they'll put me back in that place and I'm not going back to the dungeons! I wont! " elijah didn't feel like herself she felt like those words weren't her own crawling backwards she shook her head she was going insane for real this time. Clutching her head she pulled her knees to her chest trying to keep herself together no matter how futile it was.

Jefferson watched as the effects of the curse tore his friends mind apart setting down the glass he crawled forward wrapping the girl in his arms. It was little help but he would do what he could to help Luci she had always helped him, even when Regina was at war with snow she had taken the time to see him and check on Paige making sure he had enough food and blankets for the baby. Holding her tight he whispered "I'm sorry " over and over again till she started shifting in his arms letting up on his grip he looked down those once panic filled eyes were boring into him.

"Jefferson… what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Luci you'll just have to give it time "

"but I don't have much time till they find me again " Elijah whispered biting her lip she looked Jefferson in the eye fear in her blue eyes.

"Jefferson if they find me and put me in the dungeon please come save me"

"I will "

"promise me Jefferson"

" I promise you Luci I'll come save you"

Nodding Elijah rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before slowly standing up Jefferson watched her noticing the way she was rubbing her wrists. He knew why she always wore her jacket or a long sleeve the remnants of their world would always mark her skin.

"I'm gonna go Jefferson I need to clear my head and stuff "

He nodded silently not leaving his place on the floor it was all so strange to see his once strong and battle hardened friend reduced to near madness because of the curse. This whole thing would take her apart if she kept at it and with how things were going right now it would only be a matter of time.

"take care of yourself Luci"

Looking over her shoulder she managed to give him a small smile before leaving taking a deep breath she looked up at the night sky all the stars were shining brightly. One stood out squinting she saw it glow brighter something came to mind from long ago.

"second star to the right and straight on till morning"

…..

It was a little nerve wreaking Elijah would have to admit not taking her meds was like when you're a little kid and you do something bad but no one has punished you for it. Yet. This was definitely one of those situations. She had gotten back to the hotel and went right to bed she glanced at her bag but she didn't take them she kicked off her boots and jacket and slipped into bed. But the uneasy feeling of being caught was still there and she was just waiting for someone in their white uniform to come after her.

Luckily this never happened or hadn't happened yet anyway wiping her hands on her rag she looked at the clock it was almost time for her to go see Mary Margret. Stuffing the rag in her pocket she headed to the last car in the garage Tillman was currently changing the tires on.

"hey boss I gotta go to Mary Margret's school thing I told Billy to take over for me "

"sure, sure go on Elijah " the man was too preoccupied with the car .

Rolling her eyes she headed to the front office slipping off her coveralls she had her street clothes on underneath, grabbing her guitar she head out the door. Walking through the town before evening was weird for her it was so busy and full of life unlike the empty streets that the evening offered. Cutting through the park she took a deep breath as the school got closer she cleared her mind the same way she did every time she was going to a gig or performance.

Entering the building she went to the front office signing in and getting the little visitors name tag getting directions from the lady at the front office she found Mary Margret's classroom. The kids were already in their seats talking amongst themselves the parents were standing at the back of the room watching the kids or talking on their phones. M&M was at the front of the room erasing the board knocking on the open door Elijah smiled at the teacher.

"oh Elijah thank you for coming"

"no problem

"ok class we have a guest today so remember to be at your best and pay attention while my friend Elijah teaches us about Music"

The class sat at attention looking at Elijah with curiosity. Nodding to M&M, Elijah looked at all the kids seeing henry she gave him a wink standing she rubbed her hands together.

"as Ms. Blanchard said I'm Elijah and I love music who here likes music?"

Seeing most the class raise their hands she smiled.

"good ok hands down " stepping back she took a deep breath, licking her lips she knelt beside her guitar case popping it open. " now when it comes to music there many different instruments the one I play is guitar"

Pulling the strap over her head she stood patting the guitar.

"I can play a few others who here plays guitar?"

Only two hands shot up.

"ok who here plays drums?"

Three hands for that one.

"cool now who plays piano?"

Six hands

"whoa we have some musicians in here " Elijah nodded

"well I can play drums" nodding to the three boys "and I can play piano" nodding to the girls "but I can't carry around a drum set or a baby grand so I stick with guitar"

"so when I play guitar do you think I play like this" Elijah said in monotone playing only one cord again and again.

"no"

"good to know you guys were listening "

Strumming the guitar she smiled " now I have some ideas of what I want to play for you guys but I'm gonna need some help cause one person can't make up a band"

This got the kids excited they were wiggling in their seats the parents looked interested as well waiting to see what the troubadour would do.

"ok my drummers raise your hands again?"

The same three hands shot up.

"ok you guys are gonna be our drummers I want you each to do a different beat like this" giving each boy their part she had them practice it while she went to the others.

"ok next were gonna need a chorus

"ok who doesn't have a job yet?"

Only seven hands were left.

"ok you guys are the stompers so when I give you the signal " she nodded to them "you'll stomp your feet keeping the beat with the drummers"

Going through a couple of run-throughs she nodded.

"ok I think were ready you guys ready?

"yeah!"

She couldn't help laughing at their eagerness nodding she strummed her guitar.

"ok just remember to wait for my signal"

They all nodded waiting for her to start. Taking a deep breath she started to play letting the words flow just as she had when she was singing in Emma's office.

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Giving a nod to her drummers they happily drummed on their desks

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  


Playing the last cords she clapped along with the parents .

"that was great you guys really know how to play "

The kids were shining from her praise it didn't take long for the bell to ring the few parents there took their kids giving short goodbyes to elijah and Mary Margret. Henry waited by the door he smiled as elijah joined him.

"you did good kid if your mom would let me I would teach you how to play drums but I know she would probably kill me for making you a noise machine"

"yeah but I did have fun"

"and that's half of it to love music you have to have fun" ruffling his hair she walked with him to the front gates of the school.

"elijah I wanted to talk to you about" he looked around before leaning in close " the book"

"what about it?"

"the curse but my mom has gotten suspicious I might need help later on"

"what kind of help?"

"look you believe me right ?" henry looked at her with full seriousness he might have worn a blank mask but she could see the pleading in his eyes he really didn't need to plead with her she already knew something was up and the book had actually helped her put afew names to the faces in her dream/memories.

"you don't need to ask me that henry I can promise you that I will never doubt you "

He stared at her wishing he had his moms super power seeing that she wasn't lying he slipped off his back pack pulling out the book. Flipping through the pages he showed her a picture of a girl in a blue dress looking at the bottom she saw the scrawly writing "ALICE".

"is this you?" he asked bitting his lip

Looking over the picture she raised a brow there was no way that was her.

"sorry but no "

"darn it" henry looked at the picture again.

"are you sure?"

"yeah your close but not quite "

"ok" henry sighed putting away the book.

"hey I think your close but not quite believe me henry your not the only one trying to figure out who I am I don't even know and im me so that says something"

Elijah patted his shoulder seeing emma she smiled giving the blonde a wave before telling henry goodbye she had her own sorting out to do.

….

Rumple sat at his table going over every memory he had of the enchanted forest. It annoyed him to no end that he drew a blank every time he tried to figure out who Elijah was. He would find out who she was he had to it would bug him to no end other wise and he just couldn't have an unknown in the game. Emma he could understand she was the savior and all but Elijah she had an eerie sense of familiarity. Out of every spineless being in the town she could look him in the eye and bit back just as hard as him in his long life he would remember anyone like that yet he was still drawing a blank.

The look she had given him at Regina's office was far too dark for the girl and by the confusion that followed he knew something was up. It could be a repeat of the huntsman maybe? No Regina didn't control the girl if anything the girl controlled Regina. any suggestion the girl made was at least pondered instead of tossed away like the others Regina was even on a first name basis and the woman liked to keep things strictly business apparently that didn't apply to the girl.

"things are about to get very interesting "


	6. blinding

**Chapter 6: blinding **

**"Snow White's stitching up the circuitboard  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Snow White's stitching up your circuitboard**

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world"

**Flornece + the machine**

It was weird walking to a town meeting, growing up Elijah had never been to one or been in a town long enough to actually be asked to go to one. Emma and Mary Margret were walking with her along with ruby and granny lucas they had all met at grannies before they closed up so they could all go together. Going with a group was ok but being a natural loner elijah still hung back a little watching her breath go out in puffs reminding her of the memory dreams she has been having.

To look at a person and see them as the person from henrys fairytale book was actually helpful. Before she would just see these things and think it was her head playing tricks on her like the doctors had said but now she had names to go with the faces and a place where they came from. She had stopped taking her medication since the headaches and hallucinations didn't freak her out she knew they would pass in a matter of seconds all she had to do was blink.

"you ok there elijah?"

Rubys voice caught her attention she hadn't realized she had stopped walking rubbing her hands together nervously she shrugged.

"if going into a confined space with over a hundred people counts as fine then sure"

"your claustrophobic?" asked Emma a little surprised.

"yeah …" Elijah trailed off walking around them continuing on her way to city hall she knew where it was she had "entered" it when she had waned to give Regina her resume. Emma was quick to catch up with her leaning in close she whispered.

"Elijah you don't have to go if you don't want to "

"I promised Regina I would go and I don't break promises as a rule Emma so yes I do"

"I think Regina would understand if she knew you were claustrophobic "

"Emma I'm going ok were already here and I intend to stay as long as I can before I become completely unnerved and leave so yeah"

"you know I don't get why you and her are so I don't know almost friends Regina doesn't usually befriend us common folk" Emma jammed her hands in her pockets her words were spoken out of confusion not anger or mocking like others probably would have and Elijah could understand that but still she didn't question why Emma was Mary Margret's friend.

"just learn not to question half of what I do and you'll be better off Emma now go inside I want to get some air while I still can " they stopped at the buildings doors Elijah stepped off to the side so not to get in any ones way ringing her hands as she talked with Emma.

"fine but head back to your place if you need to I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind" Emma insisted concerned for her friend looking up at the rest of the group Emma nodded towards the door usurping them in.

"see you inside"

"see you inside" muttered Elijah trying to keep calm, watching her breath go up in little clouds again it reminded her of the memories.

People started filing in till she was pretty sure the whole town was in there she just stood there in the cold ringing her hands. She couldn't help the panic that was setting in all she could think about was all the people that were in there. Mary Margret's class was different they were little kids and she had at least a good three feet of space but this was the whole town in one room not even an arms-length away from her.

A familiar Mercedes rolled up taking the reserved parking spot Regina stepped out in all her majesty she grabbed her purse making her way to the front doors stopping when she saw Elijah. Somehow knowing that she was one step away from a full blown panic attack Regina's body moved on its own she walked slowly to the panicked girl stopping her hands. Elijah flinched her panicked breathing increased she looked to Regina panic in her eyes she could feel the air leaving her lungs.

"hey hey hey your fine, I'm fine, were both fine ok " Regina spoke softly in a voice reserved for only henry when he was little and had nightmares.

Taking Elijah's face in her hand she panicked girl focusing on her she kept whispering soothing words till the panic slowly faded from her eyes and her breathing started to get back to what was close enough to normal breathing as it could get. Letting go Regina realized what she had done, stepping back clearing her throat she had no idea where that had come from. Elijah leaned back against the building panting, rubbing her eyes she couldn't help but feel embarrassed here she was the sarcastic and knowledgeable drifter having a panic-attack because there was a crowded room.

Clearing her throat Regina looked over the mechanic once more because her protective instincts were going crazy just as they had when henry was hurt. It frustrated her to no end that she still had no idea why she felt this way for anyone other than henry. She had looked through that accursed book and yet she found no story with the girl in it. Maybe she didn't have a story of her own it was possible she was part of someone else's but Regina knew everyone so again who the hell was she?

"sorry " muttered elijah

"no just tell me what was wrong?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them she took a quick look around trying to make sure Rumple wasn't around. He had been suspicious of her connection to the girl probably thinking she was using her.

_I could and would never use elijah _

Regina shook her head at that thought waiting for Elijah to speak the mechanic looked embarrassed for once. It was refreshing yet out of place for the girl ,who usually laughed off the seriousness of the situation, look embarrassed for once.

"I have a problem with large crowds in confined spaces " Elijah spoke softly not meeting Regina's gaze.

Well that was a surprise to say the least she had no idea she wouldn't have asked her to come if she knew she had this kind of problem. Regina blinked at that thought again why was she so lenient with this girl? Shaking her head she pulled her coat tighter it was freezing out here yet Elijah had only her leather jacket how was she able to stand the colds harsh bite?

"I'm sorry I should have told you it would be in such a small building"

"no I should have figured besides I didn't tell you that's on me sorry "

"why don't we go inside? its freezing out here" Regina insisted pulling her coat tighter nodding to the doors they were only a few feet away. Elijah looked hesitantly to the doors still feeling that sense of panic Regina put a hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"come on if we don't hurry were going to be late and a mayor can't be late to her own towns meeting" Regina joked trying to lighten the mood.

"a queen is never late everyone else is just a little early " Elijah murmured heading inside.

she knew all her royalty remarks stunned Regina but in her memories that's what she was , a queen, and she could feel the back of her mind screaming at her to treat her as such so she did. Following the sound of the town's people chatting away Elijah stopped at the door way leaning against the door frame as Regina passed her, keeping an eye on the girl as she made her way to the front of the crowd to the podium.

"hello everyone let's get started"

The crowd quieted down some taking their seats Elijah hung back it was better to be in the door way she could get some air if she needed any and was as far away from the crowd as possible. Regina went over the small stuff from the clipboard to keep the people updated on what had happened over the last few weeks with the restoration of the library and how they were still looking for a librarian. They talked about a few smaller things here and there but once the bored look in Regina's eyes only grew she glanced at the bottom of the clip board.

"and last we have preparation for the fall festival"

This seemed to wake people up.

"as we do every year everyone will have a booth if they want one just tell Sheriff swan " she motioned to emma smiling at the small glare coming from emma.

"and as usual we will need volunteers to help with the set up and taking down of all the booths and stage equipment if any of you would like to fill the entertainment for the day again check in with Sheriff swan for that"

The whole crowd was a buzz this fall festival must be a really big thing, then again it is a community function needing the whole community. Maybe she could help with the building heck she could play for them as her contribution. watching the crowd start to get a little more animated she felt sorry for emma but she was sheriff it came with the job or regina just gave it to her to bug her… yeah rgina gave it to her to bug her and it would be quite comical to see emma deal with all those people but elijah was her friend so she did feel guilty maybe she could help emma one of the days.

Catching regina's attention she gave a small wave before leaving she was gonna have a lot to do over the next few weeks and sleep sounded good right about now. Pausing at the doors she rubbed her hands together preparing for the cold a chill ran up her spine.

"you know people who try and befriend our lovely mayor usually end up in the worst of situations" gold's voice held a warning, but the playfulness was something new and it put her on edge. Looking over her shoulder she eyed him curiously.

"how so?"

"well our last sheriff was her lover and he died of a heart attack at thirty"

"there are people getting heart attacks at fifteen and dying this is nothing new" she brushed off, his words he wasn't going to change the regina she saw and knew.

"when some one went missing and all fingers pointed to her , the newspaper man that was in love with her ended up confessing to the crime" Gold was trying to convince her but she just wasn't buying it.

"it just goes to show all her friends are mad in the head not that I'm much better or you for that matter "

Gold's creeper smile fell and a dark glare came at her full force she felt she had seen it before her curiosity taking over where fear should have been.

"why try and convince me regina's this evil person? You wouldn't do something to ostracize her unless you had some kind of gain I wonder what that is?"

"don't you know curiosity killed the cat "said Gold

Elijah smiled her mischievous smile chuckling to herself.

"that's why she has nine lives"

Gold glared at her before his creeper smile returned.

"just watch yourself miss Dawson"

"I intend to Mr. gold just don't waste too much time doing the same you're not the only one with eyes" Elijah smiled knowing she had caught him nodding to him she left almost welcoming the bitter cold night air. Glancing back at the building she shook her head the back of her mind was telling her trouble was definitely on its way.

"looks like your on my list Mr. Gold"

….

Regina stood in front of the large window that faced the park the dozens of volunteers were working hard to set up the booths hammering away and checking the stability of the structures. One stood out of course and that was Elijah the girl had asked Tillman for the week off to help with the construction he had grudgingly agreed seeing as one of his best mechanics was leaving his service he might have to pull some extra hours to make up for it. To say she was a little surprised when the girl had volunteered for helping with the construction but also for entertainment was an understatement she had heard her singing in henrys class but she was curious as to what the girl would perform for the festival.

The festival itself reminded her of the ones in the enchanted forest but there was a lot more dancing at the ones in fairytale land. During her time with Leopold she had found the festivals to be a mocking of her past, of the few good times she had had with Daniel and-

Regina winced lightly placing a hand on her forehead. These headaches had been happening for a few days now it was only when she reminisced about Daniel that she got them. At first she assumed it was the pain of his loss but she started feeling another ache like she was forgetting something and it was on the tip of her tongue she couldn't remember what and it was annoying as miss swan. Well maybe not more like snow yes that's it snow.

Which brought her to another development she and Emma swan hadn't fought in nearly two weeks. That had to be a record because they couldn't see each other with out going a few rounds of insults but their mutual love of henry and friendship with Elijah was slowly making them almost civil to each other. Sure they traded glares every now and then but they never acted on their instinct to attack the other they would simply nod at the other a small sign of respect which Regina would never admit but Emma had earned a smidgen of hers. But Regina was willing to put off any fighting when she saw how proud henry was of her he told her it made him so happy to see his mother's not trying to kill each other even if it took a bit of effort on both sides.

Leaving the window she checked her watch it was time to go pick up henry she had promised him that they would meet miss swan for diner at grannies making his face lit up at the prospect of seeing Emma and maybe Elijah. The sudden interest in Elijah was a little surprising but then again the girl had made quite an impression on him when she had visited his class. Regina smiled in amusement as he chattered on and on about how fun it was to play with Elijah it seemed everyone had hear the girl play but her she almost had but missed out when she caught Emma at the station a couple of days ago.

Driving to the school she saw henry at the gates he looked up quickly putting away that annoying book it seemed to still be popping up but henry never brought up the curse again at least not in her presence. Slipping in to the passenger side henry gave her a kiss on the cheek before buckling his seat belt the action surprised her since he had only just started showing affection again but it still made her heart swell. Smiling she pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"how was school?"

"good Ms. Blanchard said she's gonna have a booth at the festival"

"so will I this year"

"your gonna make your turnovers this year?!"

The excitement in his voice made her chuckle, her turn overs were delisious she had been begged and bribed for the recipe.

"yes and you can see all the booths emma will be there of course but im pretty sure elijah will be performing "

Henry smiled secretly he knew his mom never called any one by their first name except him and she didn't even seem to notice.

"cool!"

"yes it should be an improvement of last year" regina muttered remembering the disaster it had been

Putting the car in park she nearly laughed at henry's eagerness as he undid his seat belt running to the other side of the car he opened her door.

"thank you "

"come on if we hurry we can get our table" said henry lightly tugging on her hand she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Ever since she and Emma had called a truce of sorts they had been meeting for lunch everyday but on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays Emma would pick henry up and meet her at grannies then he would spend the evening with Emma it wasn't the best but they were getting there. Everyday they went to the same table leading to henry calling it "their" table, their table was currently occupied by Emma and Elijah both laughing and sipping on soda waiting for their meals.

"Emma!"

Henry slid in beside the sheriff leaving only the spot beside elijah open. Elijah scooted over giving Regina plenty of space nodding her thanks she tuned in to the conversation.

"and she said that if we go to the school's booth then we'll get cookies!"

"I like the sound of that im definitely visiting that booth" emma nodded with her fellow conspirator.

"now don't go thinking you cn just do a continuous cookie raid on Ms. Blanchards booth henry"

Henry groaned pouting at the thought of all the cookies he would be missing out on. Not being able to fight her sons pouting regina sighed.

"you have a set number of three times for a cookie raid then that's it"

"yes!"

Regina shook her head at her sons antics elijah laughed along with Emma it was then that she felt a familiar warm feeling in her chest she had been having it for a while but it wasn't till a few days ago she was able to name it. The warm feeling came when they were all happy which had been a rare occurrence in the past since she and Emma constantly but heads and henry was going on about the curse. Now things were calm and she could only hope they would last.

…..

Luci was careful when she was in the castle misting out of sight she knew where all the mirrors were years of sneaking in and out of the castle had taught her stealth. She had to be extra careful these days Regina's mother had been quiet as of late and that meant nothing good could come of the elder witches silence. Regina herself was making plans in secret and now she was going to act on them with luci's help she and Daniel would runaway today and escape her mothers plans. It wasn't an easy plan but it had to work if it didn't Daniel would die, luci would probably have her heart taken and regina's fate would be sealed.

Misting to Regina's room she found it empty Luci started to panic where was regina? Floating around the room she saw the note for Regina's mother . oh no . regina had gone with out her help she must have been in a hurry to get to Daniel something was wrong. Misting out of the castle she flew to the stables that would be the only place to find Daniel and Regina. As she got closer Luci gasped Cora was making her way to the stables the elder witch paused turning to look back misting luci misted to the top of the stables. Looking down on the witch as Cora took one last glance at the empty night sky before using her magic to blast the couple back in to the barn slamming the doors behind her.

Misting into the rafters Luci watched the couple gasp on the ground at being found by Regina's mother Luci wanted to get closer but couldn't risk being caught. Taking a deep breath she floated off the beam she had been sitting on slowly getting closer to them.

"listen ,I want to be with Daniel" Regina had such strength in her voice Luci was so proud of her friend. Daniel stood beside her his head held high at her confession he must have been just as proud if not more so. But Cora being Cora she had to crush their happiness.

"you don't know what you want but I do"

At that luci was ready to step in with the magic filling the stables but held back this was regina's fight not hers. Yet.

"you have no Idea the deals and sacrifices I had to make to get my family out of poverty and get us where we are so you could marry some stable boy"

"its my life!" regina protested

Cora laughed at this shaking her head at regina.

"its not your life you foolish girl its mine after everything I had to do "

Daniel wrapped his arm around regina whispering "stay strong regina"

That was all it took for regina to stand up tall her head held high as she addressed her mother.

"you cant keep us apart and we are going "

"no your not"

"what are you going to keep us here forever? Well you cant cause that wont stop us"

Cora stared at the couple an odd sense of sadness about her Luci felt the witches magic fade a bit something was off.

"this will… make you happy?" cora asked slowly.

"it already has" stated regina

"then who am I to stop you"

It was a trap. It had to be there was no way cora would give up so easily hugging her mother regina thanked her. Pulling back the two women smiled before cora turned her attention to Daniel. Pulling the stable boy aside she looked up at him luci floated closer something wasn't right she just knew it.

"Daniel if you want to have a life and a family together then there is one important lesson I can give you, you always have to do whats best for your children"

"thank you , I understand and what your doing now is just that"

"yes it is"

Then cora struck, luci saw it before Cora could even shoot out her hand, misting to the floor Luci pushed Daniel out of reach surprising the elder witch. Daniel fell by regina's feet quickly carwling backwards as the startled witch threw luci back.

"so you're the little mist that escaped hmm?" cora stepped forward keeping luci in place with her magic.

"mother please don't hurt her! "

"I knew you were in my castle you little rat" muttered cora stepping closer.

Luci looked from regina to cora it was a lose-lose situation, either way regina would lose someone important to her it was a choice that luci couldn't make regina even contemplate. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath letting her own magic flow. Cora eyed the young mist walker she had thought that she and rumblestiltskin had gotten rid of them all, it seemed one got away.

"mother please!"

Opening her eyes Luci misted grabbing Regina and Daniel she misted to the door she couldn't mist out of there Cora had her magic surrounding the place effectively trapping them. Daniel slammed his fists into the door trying to break it down while Luci took up a defensive position crouching in front of Regina with her hunting knife. Cora shook her head at this using her magic she held Regina in place pulling Daniel forward grabbing his arm luci pulled him back trying in vain to keep him with them.

"that wont work child and you know it"

"luci don't let go please!" cried Regina

Holding Daniel as tightly as possible her fingers becoming claws digging into Daniels skin. The two looked at each other his eyes held a silent apology.

"Daniel no!"

Cora gave another yank pulling them both to her it was impossible to win the elder witch held all three of them in her magic. Shaking her head Cora turned to Regina the brunette had tears running down her face knowing they had lost and her fate was sealed.

"Regina I am doing this for you, to associate with a mist walker and marry a stable hand is a social death sentence "

Pulling Daniel to her Cora again reached for his heart the sickening sound of her hand reaching into his chest as she pulled out his heart and crushed it. Regina wailed. Her love, her Daniel was dead. Luci stared at the witch her world just stopped she couldn't breathe this was it, this was her end, it was their end. They had lost. Regina would marry that king and her love and best friend would die. **_Her dream had died_**. Gasping in pain Luci doubled over as best she could while in Cora's hold. The elder witch turned to her watching as the girl felt what was once a dream, die.

"Luci!"

Regina cried for her love and her friend Cora was doing something she just knew it. Gasping at the sheer agony tears of pain and sorrow fell from her cat eyes.

"and that little mist walker is why that nonsense called dreams is nothing but worthless pain, you believed that with all you being didn't you?"

Cora stalked forward knowing she wouldn't get an answer shaking her head she reached for the girls heart only for a silvery light to block her. Looking up she saw a necklace of silver threads glowing with her dark magic, it was protecting the girl. Sneering she reached for it only to be stopped inches from the girls throat.

"you cant take my heart " Luci ground out glaring at Cora through her water eyes growling she watched Cora pull away.

"mother please luci is all I have left !" Regina cried her eyes never leaving the girl.

Glancing between the two cora turned her own glare to luci obviously not liking the bond between the two.

"but I am your mother, I am your family"

"Luci is more my family than you have ever been or will be!" shouted Regina her tears falling to the dirt floor as spat at her mother.

"then I best fix that " cora removed her gloves eyeing Luci before she started circling the younger girl.

"what are you doing?" regina shouted

Not answering Regina, Cora muttered strange words as she continued to circle Luci the ground started shaking. Looking at the floor luci saw the small circle Cora was making turn into a black circle the dirt beneath her feet started to crack and a black liquid seeped through. Looking to Regina Luci struggled uselessly as the whole circle filled with black shadow substance.

"Regina!" Luci cried not caring if it was useless she was still a kid and scared out of her mind Cora stopped circling stepping a few feet away she pursed her lips.

"good bye little mist walker"

"regina!"

Luci screamed as the shadows engulfed her looking to regina one last time before everything went black.

Regina stared where her best friend had once been her screams for help ringing in her ears. Glancing around the stable she found scorched earth where Luci had once been and Daniels heartless corpse at the other end. Her world was over. Her dreams crushed gone. Her life was gone.

…

Elijah bolted upright tears ran down her face, her chest heaved, her hands shook, her eyes darted about the room as if to spot the elder witch. Finally realizing she was alone in her hotel room she fell back on the bed it was all so real the memories all of it. She felt the ache in her chest from the death of Regina's dream, the loss of her friends, the feeling of truly being alone her family was destroyed and she was again left an orphan. It was so hard she had been orphaned a second time in her life not being able to hold back she cried not caring if someone could hear her from outside the room she had to get rid of the pain in her chest and the only way to do that was cry.

She cried till her eyes were red and puffy sniffling as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself together. Once her tears had dried she slowly shifted into a sitting position her lungs ached and her head hurt worse than before rolling to the side she reached under the bed digging through her bag she pulled out her pills taking two she threw it back in the bag. Looking at the clock by the side of the bed the red digital numbers said eight thirty she didn't have to be at the stage till two for a sound check her actual performance was at two forty. Falling back she shivered sitting up she looked at the bed it was drenched in sweat sighing she got out of bed grabbing her bag again she grabbed her clean clothes and headed to the bathroom hoping a shower would help her relax after that nightmare.

Letting the warm water wash away her tension she sighed it was going to be a hard day if her amazing night told her anything. Eventually the water turned cold and she had to get out drying her hair she got dressed but didn't leave the room she was still spooked by her dreams and her head ache hadn't gone away in fact it had only gotten worse. She couldn't take more of her meds and taking two was the only limit so she would have to deal with it for the rest of the day till her meds kicked in.

Holding up her hand she looked at her wrists which were for once not hidden by her jacket the deep scars from what was once restraints had left their mark on her. Shaking her head she looked to her clock it was ten. She didn't intend on leaving till an hour before the sound check her talk with Jefferson had been the clearest explanation as to what was going on with her dreams or memories.

"I'll just have to wait"

….

Emma ran a hand through her hair things had finally turned out good for her. The whole festival thing had been set up and the towns people had started filling up the booths. At the moment she was going to regina's to help her carry her apple turnovers to her booth. It was so weird the two weren't fighting in their constant battle over henry or who was right or wrong nope not anymore. The two were almost on good terms and the whole town was amazed as well as confused by this sudden turn of events.

Emma didn't want to press her luck but she had to admit she liked good terms Regina she was way better then bitch Regina not that she would tell anyone this. the change in Regina was good and the less fights they had the happier henry was, which made Regina happy and a happy Regina saved Emma from being the focus of the mayors rage. All in all everyone was happy the mayor wasn't scaring the crap out of people and Emma could see henry. Sure Regina still had her irrational hatred for Mary Margret but that was just something Emma could fix.

Walking down Mifflin street she sighed pulling her jacket tighter looking both ways she crossed the street walking up the path to the front door. Taking a moment she knocked the familiar sound of heels clicking announced Regina as the one coming to open the door. As expected regina was there in slacks , a dark purple long sleeve blouse , her long coat on her arm her gloves in one hand.

"there you are I was worried that I might have to call up the sheriff to go looking for you oh wait that's you " regina's sarcastic dig didn't have much affect on her she rolled her eyes.

"well sorry but you're the one who wanted help and I happened to volunteer so let's get your turnovers and get going " said Emma following the brunette into the house.

"of course " Regina lead her to the kitchen Emma stopped walking her mouth hung open at the sight of what looked like over two dozen donut boxes all of them filled with apple turn overs.

"oh my god how many do you expect to sell?" Emma said incredulously.

"miss swan my turn overs sell faster that heads turn when Ruby Lucas walks by and these are just the first batch " Regina smirked at the comical look on Emma's face.

"Mom I wanted to- Emma!" henry came running in to the kitchen tackling Emma from the side the blonde had anticipated this and grounded herself as well as leaned on the counter. Hugging henry from the side Emma smiled catching the smile on Regina's face before it disappeared behind her mask.

"hey kid " Emma smiled ruffling his hair.

"you came"

"duh someone had to help you mom "

"mom made at least a thousand turn overs!" henry licked his lips at the thought of said turn overs.

"I did not there wasn't enough kitchen space" Regina said jokingly

This was what Emma meant Regina wasn't so defensive or cold in her presence anymore and now here they were joking and sharing henry.

"do you think I could have just one?" asked henry

"no you had just one four turn overs ago now help me load emma up with boxes" regina thrust a box in to emmas arms leaving the blonde no time to argue. Henry smiled helping Regina load the blondes arms with boxes till regina had deemed it to be enough which was up to emmas nose. Emma mock glared at the brunette over the boxes as regina herself only had four and henry had two not wanting to over load him.

"what I don't want to have to take more than three trips" said Regina happy to show her amusement.

"yeah so you make me the pack mule " muttered Emma following henry out the door regina paid emma no mind smirking as she followed henry to her booth.

Walking through the maze of booths the stage that she had helped build sat in the middle along with a make shift dance floor. Of the ones that were set up she could see Ruby at the soda shack they would sell hot chocolate and coffee as the day went on, Mary Margret was at the schools craft booth, Mo French was setting up buckets of flowers at his booth. It was nice to see everyone putting in something for the festival Emma liked it, even if it reminded her of those generic hallmark movies she saw when there was nothing else on.

"here we are" announced Regina setting her boxes on the counter of a booth Emma remembered setting up just the day before.

"good " sighed emma as henry took the boxes from her arms grateful for the help.

"oh I wouldn't sound so happy just yet you still have a few trips to go" said Regina as she started setting the boxes on a large table inside the booth.

"what I thought you were gonna help me?" said Emma

"no I have to stay here and make sure no one tries to run off with my turn overs now get going everyone is supposed to open by ten miss swan and I have no intention of opening later because you were wasting time arguing with me" Regina called from inside her booth.

Huffing emma made her way back to Mifflin street grumbling as she pushed open the front door making sure to wipe her boots because she just knew regina would bug her about it if she left marks on her damn hard wood flooring. She sighed as she stacked boxes it was a bt higher than the stack reina had given her but she wanted to get this done so she could enjoy the whole festival thing having never been to one. Walking back through the house she was almost to the end of the street when she lost her footing slipping back and forth she threw her arms up on reflex trying to balance herself. The sudden movement sent three boxes flying Emma closed her eyes not wanting to hear them crash to the ground.

The crash never came opening one eye she saw Elijah holding both boxes in her outstretched hands sighing in relief she smiled.

"thanks Regina would kill me if she found out I dropped those"

"no problem " Elijah pulled the boxes to her chest eyeing them, curious to the pink boxes contents.

"I just want to get theses there was fast as possible " Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Understandable" sighed Elijah yawning

Emma got a good look at the girl a little worried at the dark rings and haunted look in her eyes, the exhaustion that showed in her face. The way her shoulders slumped her guitar case looked like it weighed a thousand pounds on her shoulders.

"you ok there?"

"what? Yeah just had a rough night "muttered the mechanic following Emma to the maze of booths.

"Maybe you should take it easy "Emma advised taking notice of the slight sway as the girl walked. Emma was worried now it didn't look like she was drunk and Elijah didn't seem like the type to have an all-night booze fest like Leroy.

"I will, I still got a few hours before I go for a sound check apparently a few of the other towns people can play some instruments and Regina wanted us all to be like some kind of garage band " Elijah squeezed her eyes shut somehow dodging pedestrians and scurrying children with her eyes closed.

"why don't you stay with Regina for a while then I don't think she would mind"

"I don't know " Elijah bit her lip she looked far too nervous for Emma's liking.

"come on let me just ask her"

Going around the back of the booth emma almost ran into regina stumbling back the mayor went to snap at the blonde but stopped when she saw Elijah. Her brows furrowed concern filled her features Elijah wasn't even looking at them she was absentmindedly watching the others set up their booths.

"Emma, what's wrong with Elijah?" Regina asked keeping her voice low, not that it mattered but she still didn't want Elijah to hear.

"I don't know all she told me was that she had a rough night " Emma said setting the boxes on the table. Regina studied the girl for a moment taking her slumped posture and haunted eyes. Something had happened she knew from past experience looks like that were worn by victims of all kinds.

"Elijah "

Snapping the girl out of her absentminded state she slowly came closer to the girl trying not to make her feel cornered.

"are you alright? You seem a little out of it"

"yeah… I didn't get much sleep " Elijah looked down at the boxes in her hands realizing she was holding them she held them out to Regina. Regina smiled softly taking the boxes she handed them to Emma, returning her attentions to Elijah who was rubbing her tired eyes.

"what time do you go on?"

"I go on at two forty but I'll probably need to do a sound check at two"

"why don't you stay here with me for a while? I know I'll get bored of hearing Emma complain about carrying boxes really fast " Regina smirked at Emma's protest.

"hey!"

"we both know its true" she called turning her attention back to Elijah.

"so what'd you say keep me company?" Elijah stared at her, her brows furrowed in thought running a hand through her hair she nodded.

"I don't know how good of company I'll be but why not "

"good come on there are some chairs in by the table you could stay a while "

Following Regina inside, she kept an eye on the girl as she slipped off her guitar case setting it on the floor beside her chair next to henry, who was sipping on some coco. Emma watched Elijah meeting Regina's gaze silently agreeing that they would watch the mechanic before she left to get more boxes. Taking a moment Regina leaned against the counter subtly watching as Elijah leaned back in the chair rubbing her eyes. Something was up to see such a drastic change in the mechanic was very worrisome.

The protectiveness she usually felt for the girl was worse than before she glanced to henry to see his reaction and smiled softly. The concern on his young face was warming her heart he looked down at his hot coco his eyes lit up. Lightly tugging on Elijah's sleeve till she turned to him blinking she offered him a small smile.

"yeah?"

"do you want some coco? I could go ask ruby for some she gave me a pretty good deal " she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to cheer the girl up.

"that sounds good henry I'd like that"

"ok I'll be right back" said henry , a man on a mission he set his coco on the table taking off in to the growing crowds of people.

Turning back to Elijah, Regina watched the girl lean back in the chair covering her eyes with one arm she seemed to be trying , and failing, to block something out. Tilting her head Regina frowned whatever it was couldn't be good. Not wanting to let the girl suffer any longer she decided to do the stupid yet straightforward thing.

"what's wrong?"

"out of all the things to ask" muttered Elijah sighing she dropped her arm turning her tired eyes to the mayor though she was looking above her not directly at her.

"many things but you should be more specific"

"as of right now why are you so tired?"

"as I said I didn't get much sleep " Elijah rubbed her eyes she wouldn't meet Regina's gaze which was odd Elijah wasn't one to back down she was purposefully avoiding Regina's eyes.

"another thing why wont you look me in the eye?"

Elijah went rigid regina held her head high she wouldn't let this go, not yet any way. She knew she was pushing but if Elijah was worried or panicked then it had to be serious very little phased the girl so it had to be bad. Dropping her hands Elijah sat for a moment trying to think of a way to explain it without sounding crazy laughing humorlessly when she realized there wasn't. Regina watched the girl it a little uneasy by the laugh that escaped the girls lips she felt as though she had heard it before she just didn't know where.

"let me see if I can explain it…"

Regina stood patiently waiting for Elijah to speak. Biting her lip Elijah finally met Regina's eyes for a split second before her eyes went to the ground Regina let out a sigh she didn't like a nervous Elijah it made her uneasy.

"do you ever have a dream that was just too real to be a dream?" Elijah finally spoke.

Reina swallowed this might not have been the best idea but she did say it was the stupid way. Taking a deep breath she nodded slowly.

" yes but they are far and few"

Elijah swallowed nodding.

"I.. as of recently I have been having dreams that are just too real to be a dream"

"and what does that have to do with not being able to look me in the eye?" asked regina keep herher voice calm Elijah eyed her ringing her hands out of habit. Regina watched this feeling again as if she had seen this before.

"you would think I was crazy if I told you and believe it or not that has happened far too many times for my liking" Elijah murmured it was then henry came running in carful of the steaming hot coco in his hands.

"here you go its nice and hot " henry smiled brightly holding out the drink Elijah gave him a small one in return carefully taking the drink form his hands.

"thanks henry"

"oh and ruby says hi and that she can't wait for you performance"

"your not the only one it seems" Elijah caught Regina's eye taking a sip of her hot coco.

"yeah I cant wait to see who else is gonna play" henry chatted on oblivious to the previous tension of their conversation.

Emma came back finishing up the delivery of all the turn overs complaining good naturedly. The banter between the mayor and sheriff no longer held that usual biting edge it was all civil and "annoyingly nice" as Regina had put it blaming Elijah when Emma had left to go help Ruby with the soda shack. Henry stayed with them keeping them company till he saw some of his friends from school promising to meet Regina later for lunch. This left the two alone and Elijah was staring at her hands she really didn't want to finish the conversation they were having it would lead to something that might have her put in a very bad spot.

"Elijah what were your dreams about?" regina was very straight forward the sooner she figured out the source of her young friends problem the sooner she could fix it or try to at least.

"your definitely persistent"

"well when I see a friend with problems I'm going to try and fix it" said regina crossing her arms.

"are we?"

"what?"

"friends?"

"I guess" Regina said looking away.

"hey you're the one with the scissors, what you cut me out to be-"

"Is up to me yes I know but you Elijah are not what you seem "

"I'm not?"

"no you are so much more and we are all in a race to find out what" regina admitted remembering Rumple's accusations about the girl and her own suspicions, though now things were different there was no way of deigning it.

"and you are in it I'm guessing?" Elijah rested her chin on her palm her eyes danced as if following something only she could see.

"I admit I was but now… it doesn't matter to me "

At Regina's admission Elijah finally looked at her the girls blue eyes lost a touch of their haunted edge. Nodding Elijah stood offering Regina her hand confused regina simply lifted a brow.

"I want you to know that I am a loyal person and your honesty has earned you Regina Mills not only my respect, not that you didn't already have it, but my loyalty as well"

Regina blinked in surprise she hadn't expected this. Coming out of her shock she cleared her throat taking Elijah's hand.

"and know that my loyalty is earned by few so feel honored madam mayor " Elijah teased for the first time all day.

"but of course Elijah, I can see your ego skyrocketing"

"oh please I don't have an ego " Elijah waved her hand dismissively smiling mischievously that spark back in her eyes.

"if I did it my head would fall over it weighed so much"

Shaking her head Regina patted Elijah's shoulder.

"good to see you back to your old self again"

" well I can't always be bright and cheery as everyone else sometimes were that little storm cloud raining on their parade" Elijah picked up her guitar case her smile turning into a smirk.

"have a nice day madam mayor"

"you too miss Dawson"

…..

The festival was in full swing the booths were busy and the towns people crowded the whole thing was perfect. Emma was talking to M&M the school teacher was happy to see most of her students from time to time and took a break from her booth as soon as possible letting one of the other teachers take over for a while.

"are you telling me this happens every time there's some kind of town festival thing?" asked emma taking a sip from her soda.

"yes we like to get the community as involved as possible covering all the needs of a usual festival or holiday party with the help of the towns people" Mary Margret nodded giving a small wave to one of her students.

"ok why hasn't hallmark found this town yet? It would be the perfect place to make all their movies" said emma hearning a laugh from ruby and the school teacher.

"yeah right" ruby shook her head

"believe it or not storybrooke isn't as perfect as it seems" said ruby

"hey I know I've been sheriff here for a few months and all hell breaks loose seriously this place is almost as cursed as henry said it was" emma muttered the last part taking another sip of her soda.

"hey it wasn't that bad" protested Mary Margret.

Both women stared at her with that "are you serious?" look making her look away.

"yeah any way at least some good things have happened " said Mary Margret

"such as?" asked Emma

"well henry has both his mothers and you aren't trying to kill each other anymore" offered the school teacher.

"true and we still have a sheriff" added ruby

"and our eardrums aren't bleeding" muttered Mary Margret.

"got that right last years festival was a catastrophe " ruby handed a kid a soda giving him the change.

"why what happened last time?" Emma was curious now she had to know.

"last year the entertainment was ok but Leroy got smashed and climbed on stage taking the microphone he did the worst cover of "dancing queen" I have ever heard" ruby dropped her face into her hands trying not to relive the horrific event.

"seriously how did that not end up on YouTube?" Emma was cracking up.

"easy because Regina wouldn't allow it and the fight he had with graham over the mic was far more funny than his actual performance" said ruby looking at Emma through her fingers.

"awesome I wish I was there" emma shook her head taking the last sip of her soda throwing it away.

"besides I glad Elijah took the spot this year I wanted to know how good she was and right now their killing it" said Ruby nodding to the stage.

Emma nodded turning her attention to the stage Elijah, august, and billy were doing a good job. They were playing gone by Philip Philips they were in the middle of the song when Elijah suddenly jumped off stage.

….

Regina had just closed up her booth collecting her purse and gloves she started walking around the other booths. Hearing the music she smiled it was a vast improvement from last year with Leroy's disastrous karaoke. Elijah had a good voice and knew how to use it. She looked like she was having fun which was good Regina couldn't stand the sad and frightened Elijah from earlier.

"why hello madam mayor"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Rumples voice filled her ears. Turning around she found Rumple leaning on his cane a dangerous glint in his eyes that smirk on his face. The dark one was definitely up to something.

"what do you want "gold"?" she muttered

"oh nothing, I just wanted to see how our mayor was enjoying the festival" rumple said innocently

"don't give me that, we both know you wouldn't be here unless you wanted something" muttered Regina glaring at the dark one.

"right you are and this time I intend to get something" rumple smirked showing his teeth it was odd seeing them with out their usual jaggedness.

"then good luck with that " growled Regina

"why not make the game easier?" rumple raised a brow mockingly.

"just because you lost to me once doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser " Regina smirked at his frown they both knew what had happened to belle or what rumple thought happened to belle. Grabbing her arm rumple pulled her to him growling in her ear.

"its only a matter of time before you get yours, your highness"

Suddenly rumple was thrown back stunned Regina turned to find an enraged Elijah.

When did she get there?

….

Elijah strummed her guitar along with the band loving the feeling she got from playing. It was a warm feeling that just made you smile. Looking out on to the crowd she saw Regina near the back smiling wider she turned back to the guys nodding to them managing to give them a quick thumbs up.

_You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart._

Seeing gold in Regina's face like that was making her head ache ignoring the pain as best she could she kept singing but the moment she blinked things changed. Gold looked like a monster his skin was yellow with gold and his smirk was one of madness Regina was the queen she portrayed in Elijah's dreams. He grabbed her hand in an iron grip making Regina wince something in Elijah snapped.

_You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

Taking off her guitar she dropped it on stage jumping off the platform she ran through the crowd coming at Gold from the side she kicked his cane out of his hand. Catching them both by surprise she punched him from the side sending him to the ground. Grabbing the stunned man by his lapels she literally growled at him bringing her fist down on him she had no idea how to stop but she felt like she wasn't herself more like someone was using her like a puppet.

She felt Emma pulling on her but she pushed the blonde away she didn't want to hurt Emma but at the same time she didn't want to stop. Once she saw his lip start to bleed she pulled him up higher ready to let loose another round of punches. But her onslaught was stilled with a single plea.

"Elijah stop!"

Regina's voice rang in her ears bringing her back to the present blinking she swallowed. Looking down at Gold she felt her anger come back hoisting him up to her eye level she spoke in a voice she hadn't used in her life it couldn't have been hers.

"If you dare lay a hand on her again, I swear that bad leg of yours won't be the only lasting wound "she growled her eyes hardened boring into Gold. He hung wide eyed in her hands before she threw him to the ground glaring down at the man she took deep breaths trying to calm her rage. She knew that the moment she looked up she would find the stunned and horrified faces of storybrooke, yet the only ones that mattered to her were Emma and Regina.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Regina with her gloved hand covering her mouth confusion and fear. Turning back to gold she stepped back clenching her hands. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she let it there was nothing she could do now what happened, happened and there wasn't any fixing it.

"Elijah what the hell just happened?" whispered Emma

"I suggest you take this elsewhere sheriff " ordered Regina seeming to come to her senses

"but-"

"Emma just do it" muttered Elijah it wouldn't help to get anything else against her now.

"Come on kid " sighed Emma taking Elijah by the arm away from the crowd.

Elijah gave Regina one last look before the crowd go to big around the mayor she only had one thought going through her head at this point.

_I am so screwed _

**ok so Rumple got his ass beat nightmares be happening and your all probably confused.. maybe? not really, whatever any way I plan on making a sequel that will be all season two now this is NOT THE LATS CHAPTER! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THELAST CHAPTER! wait until I update and you'll know what title t look out for when its ready. **

**-echoxknox out**


	7. mad as rabbits

**Chapter 7 MAD AS RABBITS**

**"  
He took the days for pageants  
Became as mad as rabbits  
With bushels of bad habits  
Who could ask for anymore?  
Yea who could have more."**

- **Panic at the disco**

**Chapter 7 : mad as rabbits **

Elijah sat in one of the cells ringing Her hands she hated being trapped it made her feel out of control and out of the loop. How was she supposed to think of a way out of this whole mess if she wasn't with them? Them being Regina and Emma in the sheriff's office talking or something like that. All she knew was that she had no way out she was gonna go to the dungeons and the darkness would suffocate her just as it had in her memory.

Laying on the floor she took a deep breath it wouldn't help to think of it now regina probably wouldn't bother to calm her down if she had a panic attack. But she couldn't help what had happened she had to protect the woman some instinct told her she had to and not having doubted the voice before she did as she was told though now she wasn't so sure. Rubbing her eyes she glanced towards emma's office one last time.

"I'm so screwed"

….

Emma felt like she had no idea who elijah dawson really was after seeing the girl wale on gold like that she swore she never would have guessed the girl could even do that kind of damage. She and regina were currently trying to think of a way to get the girl they had come to befriend out of her current situation but all of it seemed a waste.

"I cant believe that basterad pressed charges"

"well he is entitled to after the beating he got " muttered regina her arms crossed glaring at emma's desk.

"were gonna have to do it "

"isn't there something you can do?" asked emma

"sadly no or I would have done it already " huffed regina turinig away from the distraught sheriff.

"I guess im gonna have to file it" sighed emma walking to the cabinet she went through her files trying to find the blank ones in the back, stopping when she spotted something. Taking the file out of the cabinet she re-read the name twice before pulling it out.

"Regina you need to look at this"

Regina was about to snap at the blonde but seeing the shocked look on her face she had to admit she was curious. Joining the blonde she saw the name on the file and her jaw dropped. There on the manila folder was the faded name Elijah Dawson.

"she's a citizen of story brooke" said emma

"no she cant be I know everyone here and I have never in my life seen or heard of Elijah dawson till three weeks ago " protested Regina taking the file she cleared Emma's desk opening the folder they both took a seat splitting up the folders contents. If they hadn't been sitting they would have needed to find a chair.

"this can't be right " said emma standing from her chair.

"it has to be these are on elijah it has her exact description " said Regina still in a state of shock.

"no I cant- she isn't – she wouldn't –"

"we don't know that emma " Regina set down her half leaning back in her chair.

Emma shook her head grabbing her jacket she couldn't and wouldn't believe it she needed proof. Regina didn't even ask where she was going she sat where she was. Looking to the door she watched Elijah just lay there on the floor of the cell. The girl was simply waiting for her fate to be decided. How could she be so calm?

Rising from her chair regina slowly walked towards the cell Elijah didn't even open her eyes she just lay there.

"ask away now's the time to ask while I still have it" Elijah didn't even sound bothered by the fact that she was in a cell.

"why did you do it?" she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you " Elijah replied rolling on to her stomach resting her chin on her crossed arms. Taking a moment to think Regina felt it would be best to not beat around the bush.

"why didn't you tell me you were from here?"

Elijah thought for a moment her brows furrowed in concentration.

"would you want others to know of your past or would you rather go somewhere else where no one knew you were "insane"? "

Regina swallowed she had done a similar thing with the curse but Elijah had somehow left without her memory being taken.

" why did you leave?" Regina demanded.

"we best wait till Emma gets back I wouldn't want to repeat myself and I know I only have a short time before they come to take me away back to the dungeons where I once lay " Elijah's voice was barely a whisper.

Sadness filled Regina at the defeated look in Elijah's eyes. She was about to speak when the doors to the flew open and a panting Emma swan graced them with her presence a small book in one hand a bottle of what looked like pills in the other. Coming to a stop in front of Elijah's cell she stood panting holding out the bottle of pills she shook it.

"do you know what these are?" panted Emma

Looking up Elijah got to her feet pushing her hand into her back pockets eyeing the pills she arched a brow.

"those would be my meds, you know its rude to-"

"why is it full?" demanded emma not caring that she had interrupted the girl.

"because it isn't required that I take more than two-"

"a day Elijah you haven't been taking your meds " said emma

Regina turned to Emma uncrossing her arms she stared at the blonde in shock. Turning her gaze to Elijah she saw nothing but a blank stare.

"don't you have anything to say?" asked regina

"no "

"why did you stop taking them?" demanded Regina she was pissed now how could she not know that Elijah not only needed medication but she also wasn't taking them.

Elijah tilted her head to the side pursing her lips seeming to weigh her options.

"if I tell you then you'll really think I'm crazy"

"just tell us!" demanded regina

"Jefferson told me not to take them anymore"

Regina and Emma stared, Emma's jaw dropped .

"what ?" asked Regina

Elijah groaned rubbing her eyes.

"I felt I was being watched so I went to see who it was that was watching me when I met him I swear I knew him from somewhere I just couldn't place him" Elijah said more to herself then them.

"I started having one of my head aches and I told him I had to go so I could take them, my meds, but he told me that they would just make remembering it all harder so I stopped taking them"

The two women stood in shock they couldn't believe this, they just couldn't believe it.

"I actually have started to have less headaches and things are a lot better but the memories are coming faster now "

"Elijah you can't just take the word of a man who isn't all there " said Emma

"what do you mean memories?" Regina was curious now sure she was still pissed that Elijah hadn't told her all this but the subject of memories had caught her interest.

"ever since I got here I've been remembering things, when I was little they thought I was making them up but as I got older they tried to tell me none of it could have happened, but the back of my mind told me otherwise " Elijah explained shrugging at the look Emma gave her.

"Elijah they gave you these to make the voice go away "

"yes but when the voice helps you is it bad? Because when I was all alone it was the only thing offering me comfort "

"of course it was " muttered emma

Elijah eyed her standing to her full height she took her hands out of her pockets.

"you didn't read the whole thing did you?"

"yes I di-"

"no you stopped reading after you read the words schizophrenic" Elijah's words silenced them for a whole minute before the questions burning in their minds became too much.

"what happened ?" asked Regina ignoring Emma's glare.

"the reason I was in that excuse for a _hospital_ was because my parents were killed in a car accident and no one else was willing to take in the kid who heard voices " Elijah spat the word hospital like a curse ringing her hands as she felt her nerves starting to get to her.

"it was hell and I couldn't stand it I had to get out "

"so you escaped" said Emma it wasn't a question but a statement.

Elijah nodded touching her wrist she met Emma's gaze for a moment before looking away.

This wasn't lost on either woman it was odd that she never wore something without sleeves or her jacket. Stepping closer to the cell Regina held out her hand she wanted to see it. Elijah paused looking from Regina's hand to her face she didn't want them to see yet she knew her time was running out. Hesitantly she stepped forward rolling up her sleeves showing them her scared wrists. Regina's eyes took in every detail of the scares they weren't the marks of a cutter or self-harm no these were from fighting restraints of some kind they were deep the scars stood out on her skin. Regina traced the scares, Elijah flinched but let her continue. Emma watched horrified that this had happened to the girl that they had both come to think of as a friend. Swallowing she stood beside Regina she watched as the older woman trace Elijah's scarred wrists.

"how did this happen?" Emma whispered

Elijah pulled her wrists away pushing her sleeves back down. Not meeting their concerned eyes she started ringing her hands again as ever her nervous habit. Licking her lips she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I wouldn't agree to the "treatments " they were giving me, they told me I wouldn't get better unless I took the meds and stopped listening to the voice but the voice was warning me other wise it told me it was all a trick and if I listened I would end up just like them ignorant and blind to the truth behind their madness, to see with eyes unclouded " she murmured

"I was being "uncooperative" and I pushed one of the nurses away she said I was showing signs of being violent and aggressive so they put me in a solitary "room" when they tried to give me my meds I would push them away till I had to be restrained "

Regina clenched her jaw her hands balled in to tight fists her finger nails dug in to her palms. Emma wasn't any better her rage and disgust wasn't hidden. She was about ready to join Regina on a raid of the asylum to find those doctors and nurses and beat the shit out of them. Seeing this Elijah reached through the bars taking both their hands giving them a light squeeze smiling sadly.

"it was the day I escaped that I finally broke through the restraints but after weeks of working to get out of them the memory of them will forever mar my flesh"

"Elijah…"

Regina had no words yet she wished to any deity that would listen that she did. The pain and loneliness of being forced into such a life and place would have destroyed anyone else but Elijah was strong and fought through it gaining her escape.

"we cant let this happen" said Emma determination in her eyes.

"its too late I already blew my own cover, I've kept just below the radar for all these years but this … I'm right where they want me there's no way out emma "

"don't just give up" protested emma

"its true emma even if we could get her out she would be considered a threat to the public and with Golds charges against her it would prove her to be violent" muttered regina hating how powerless she felt.

Helplessness was not something either woman could deal with and right now they felt it. They were stuck there was nothing that could be done for the girl. She seemed to have already accepted this. Regina shook her head her eyes lit up as she remembered a minor detail.

"wait your nineteen that makes you an adult, they cant legally hold you unless you check yourself in" looking from Emma to Elijah she saw the girl shake her head.

"you might as well show her Emma"

"show me what ?"

Emma opened her free hand revealing three licenses all of them had different ages on them and were from different states. Taking them Regina looked them over they were obviously fake but they were good fakes. Looking to Elijah for an answer the girl sighed.

"I'm not nineteen Regina I'm seventeen "

Stepping away Regina shook her head this was all too much dropping the I.D's she turned away she needed a moment. Emma watched Regina it was nerve-racking to see the usually composed mayor practically falling apart at the seams. Elijah didn't say anything she knew it wouldn't help and they both needed time. Leaning against the bars Elijah watched the women glancing at the clock she rubbed her eyes it was only a matter of time she knew they would be here soon.

"Emma I think you should put those someplace cause they're gonna get here soon" murmured elijah

"fine "

Scooping up the I.D'S emma went back to her office the sound of a draw opening and closing. Regina finally turned back to Elijah her lips were a tight frown it was obvious she wanted to say something but she didn't her eyes spoke volumes hurt, confusion, and fear. It was an odd combination but understandable Elijah had lied to them , to Regina , her friend and yet to learn all this must be a great shock.

The doors of the station opened and two men came in both in the white hospital uniforms. Emma and regina watched them as they came in one had a clipboard the other had a pair of Velcro handcuffs. Coming to a stop in front of the pair the one with the clipboard handed emma the clip board.

"sign there , there and there to sign one Elijah dawson into our custody"

Looking from the paper to the man emma was about to give this guy a hell no! when regina stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"just do it at least the asylum is in town she'll be close by" assured Regina

Huffing she took the pen that was attached to it signing the papers shoving the clipboard in the man's chest. Turning to the cell Emma gave Elijah an apologetic look the girl only shrugged in response. Unlocking it the man with the Velcro cuffs was quick to grab her wrist yanking her forward strapping the cuffs on tightly keeping a tight grip on her wrist and her shoulder he started walking her out. Emma and regina shook their heads they couldn't believe the treatment that she was subject to.

"don't worry ladies we have everything under control " assured the man

Emma clenched her hands trying not to blow up on this guy. Regina wasn't any better she just hid her anger better keeping her face blank her anger shown in her eyes. They left the two standing there in the middle of the station rage coming off them in waves. Emma spun around kicking the closest object , which was an unfortunate trashcan, sending the metal can crashing in to the wall the papers that were inside it flew everywhere.

"this is bullshit!" growled emma

"I agree miss swan "

Emma stood panting trying in vain to get her anger under control it wouldn't help Elijah. Regina crossed her arms sighing it was going to be a long couple of weeks till they could even visit Elijah. It was only because she had been "visiting "belle for years that she was able to check on her little insurance. Emma turned to Regina.

"when can we see her?"

"not for a week or two it depends on how well she transitions and knowing what little we do about Elijah she wont give in so easily, she is very much an independent person"

"got that right" muttered emma

"well just have to see "

…

Hospitals had always made Elijah uncomfortable and to be back in one wasn't helping. She had been processed and was being lead to her new "room" but the more hallways they went down the worse the knots in her stomach got. Going down some stairs one hand on either shoulder she saw a single nurse at the station she looked up from her magazine smiling at the two "gentlemen".

"hello boys do we have a new guest?" she asked looking Elijah up and down.

"yup she's a little aggressive but she won't be much trouble" chuckled the nurse

Elijah rolled her eyes silently taking in the place it was a prison just like it was the first time she had went there. The giant metal doors with the tiny slot at the top yep home sweet home. Pushing her forward they took her through the halls of empty rooms stopping one of the nurses tightened his hold on her while the other took his keys unlocking the door. Seeing how small the room was she tensioned pulling away.

"hey now this is your new home" grunted the one still holding her his attempts were usless there was no way she was going to go in a room that small.

"bill give me a hand here" grunted the nurse.

"fine, fine"

It took the two of them to push her into the room slamming the door closed behind her. Sitting on the floor she looked around the tiny room her it was so small. It only took a few moments for the walls to start moving, slowly closing in on her she was trapped in the dungeon there was no escape. She was all alone again there was no one there no one to save her. Her heart started racing, her lungs were trying and failing to grasp the breath that was entering them. Crawling backwards into the closest corner she could only hear her heart pounding in her ears, wringing her hands she felt the urge to scream but she didn't have the breath to speak how she could scream.

"hey your alright "

Looking around the room she found only darkness the voice in her head didn't sound like that, heck she didn't even sound like that maybe she was crazy.

"hey, hey just take deep breaths your fine "

Following the voice she found a single blue eye jumping back her panic only grew.

"hey now your fine nothing is wrong just breath , just breath,"

the voice had a slight accent to it yet it was familiar and soothing almost as soothing as Regina's her heart finally stopped trying to bust through her rib cage and her lungs caught the air she was trying to give them. Holding her head Elijah finally got her body under control opening her eyes she met the blue eye with her own leaning forward she saw it was a large break in the cement wall leaving a space just big enough for someone to peak through.

"who are you?" asked the voice

Swallowing Elijah ran a hand through her hair hating how naked she felt with out her jacket.

"I'm Elijah"

"don't worry Elijah you'll be ok just try and stay calm " assured the voice

"who are you?" asked Elijah

"I .. I believe my name is belle"

"what'd you mean you believe your name is belle?"

The voice sighed " I've been here so long I tend to forget things now but its nice to have a new face down here"

"that's nice I guess " murmured elijah going rigid when she heard someone walk by.

"I wouldn't worry too much the nurses only come down here to give us food and taking us to the bathing facilities" said belle

"good "

Elijah leaned back against the wall all she could think of was regina, emma, and henry. They must be so worried.

_if they cared at all._

"don't think things like that " Elijah muttered to herself.

"you ok?" asked belle

"yeah the voice is just making me doubt my friends caring nature and I'm trying to prove it wrong " Elijah said casually seeing no point in lying.

"that's rude it shouldn't say things like that about your friends" said belle not put off in the slightest

"that's what I said but for once it seems to be lost, usually it's the one assuring me not the other way around"

"well at least you can assure yourself that someone cares, as far as I know no one even knows im here besides that woman that comes occasionally to check on me"

"what woman?"

"this woman with dark brown hair and eyes she comes once a month , she doesn't speak to me she just peaks in sometimes smirking other times frowning"

"you mean regina?"

"I don't know "

"she isn't all that sinister unusually "

"you know her?"

"yes she was my friend I'm not so sure about now but if she needs my friendship or help I would give it too her"

"you sound quite loyal Elijah"

"its because I am, but not with out it being earned"

"tell me about her"

"who? regina?"

"yes "

"ok well she has an ever present smirk that tends to act like the Mona Lisa's smile, she always seems to know something you don't…."

…

Bolting up Luci gasped for air, her eyes darted everywhere last she remembered she had been in the stable with Regina then the shadows pulled her away. taking in her surroundings Luci found herself in a jungle of some sorts. The jungle floor was covered in leaves biting her lip she cried silent tears she had no clue where she was , Daniel was dead and Regina would have to marry that wretched king.

Taking in the entire situation she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore full on crying, pulling her knees to her chest she cried. The sound of footsteps made her stop, listening carefully she stood pulling out her hunting knife. Her eyes darted to the trees all around her till they met dark green ones crouching she sniffled watching the eyes of the shadowed figure. From behind the tree came a boy dressed in a dark green tunic leather boots like her own and tan trousers a bag hung from his neck.

They watched each other his expression was one of wonder and confusion he stepped closer making her raise her knife he eyed it and chuckled. A playful smirk on his lips he shook his head.

"what are you gonna do with that?"

"you don't want to know " she growled

"no I'm curious tell me what would you do ?" he challenged smirking as she glared at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you just because you're an idiot "

"me an idiot? Preposterous" he laughed kicking dirt and leaves at her.

"hey stop it"

"not till you show me what you think your gonna do with that knife" by then he was close giving her a hard shove luci grunted as her back hit the ground.

"you asked for it "

Misting behind him she held her knife to his throat she felt him tension then start to laugh, confused she pushed the knife closer to his jugular.

"what are you laughing at?"

"you "

Pulling her knife away she shoved the boy forward glaring at him she didn't take kindly to being teased unless it was Regina. Another wave of sadness hit her fresh tears filling her eyes the boys laughter stopped looking up she saw him frowning feeling self conscious she wiped away her tears.

"why are you crying ?"

"Its none of your business and I wasn't crying " huffed Luci even though she knew she had in fact been crying but he didn't need to know that.

"yes you were I saw you "

"so what? "

"so why were you crying?" asked the boy

Sighing Luci looked at the jungles leaf covered floor not caring that her tears ran freely now.

"I lost my two best friends in the world "

"so?"

"so? What do you mean so? They were in love I was helping them escape so they could be together I would do anything for them and now they're gone" shouted Luci

"your probably better off with out them" said the boy shrugging

Staring at the nameless boy she felt such a rage build up in her all of her hopes and dreams along with Regina's and Daniels had been crushed in a single instant and all he could say was she was better off with out them? Her blood boiled her magic crackled startling the boy roaring she misted attacking the boy he was just as quick as her dodging and appearing behind a tree not far off she was quick to follow him slicing through the tree after he had disappeared. This continued for hours till the anger faded away slowly replaced with the thrill of the chase. They pushed each other into bushes , mud puddles and bird nests all around the jungle till she couldn't stand it anymore misting past him she caught his arm as he went to run past her slamming him into the tree in front of her both of them panting.

"got you!"

Staring at the mud stained boy she couldn't help laughing at the smeared mud on his face and the leaves clinging to his tunic. In turn he laughed at how half the jungle had ended up in her hair her white peasant top and loose trousers were caked with mud and grass stains. They were both quite the sight falling over laughing and from exhaustion. Once her laughter had tapered off she watched him as she caught her breath this boy wasn't much older than her maybe fifteen or sixteen she herself was going to be fourteen soon.

"whats your name ?"she asked

The boy eyed her his playful smirk slipping back into place leaning back on his hands he raised a brow.

"peter pan and yours?"

Her own mischievous smile finding its way on to her lips her blue cat eyes twinkled a little not as bright as they once had but still.

"Luciana "

"that's a bit long for a girl so short isn't it?" peter teased

"well if you think you're up to the challenge of earning my friendship than I might tell you my nickname "Luci challenged seeing his eyes light up at the challenge she smirked.

"I think I might just do that "

"your welcome to try peter "

"I'll do more than try " peters smirk matched her own.

"well since you're here why don't you tell me where we are?"

"your currently on the island of Never land, where the young stay young and the likes of you and me have our fun " peter winked making luci roll her eyes at him.

"really and what does this fun consist of?"

"Causing mayhem, setting traps, and best of all me"

"you sound a little full of yourself pan"

"well with how incredibly amazing I am how can I not be"

"if your not carful your head might tip over with how big its getting "teased Luci

It was odd the more she talked to peter the less she thought about Regina and Daniel and how their lives took such a terrible turn. Regina. Luci frowned how could she almost forget her best friend.

"peter I have to ask you something"

"go a head"

"how do I leave the island of never land"?

peters smile fell a darkness flashed in his eyes shaking his head he scratched the back of his head meeting her eyes a sadness filled them.

"I'm sorry but once you come here you can't leave"

"what? Why not?" Luci asked she couldn't leave? How would she get back to Regina?

"if you leave … you lose all your memories, then it wouldn't be worth leaving the island if you cant remember why you left in the first place"

Luci leaned against the tree behind her defeat written all over her face. Sighing peter sat next to her nudging her with his shoulder.

"It's not that bad I'm here there are sailors and Indians to fight, traps to set, treasure to find and games to play"

"but my friend is all alone now, I was all she had" whispered Luci.

"what about your _family_ ?" peter spat the word family like a curse she had heard the men in the taverns shout.

"no they disappeared when I was really little …. I'm an orphan "

Peter smiled "well just your luck so am I "

Smiling again she playfully punched his arm the both laughed eventually talking about their adventures before their first meeting till she couldn't fight sleep any longer. Laying down she used her arm as her pillow letting her eyes droop letting herself rest.

...

Peter sat watching the strange girl that had come to his island.

Luciana, that was far too long a name for a girl so young then again he wasn't really so young himself. Years on the island had given him powers some couldn't even imagine and yet this girl had some of her own that could almost match him. No one had ever caught him in the chase or come that close to his throat with a blade before. He smiled at the fun they could the sailors and Indians wouldn't stand a chance now that there were two players of great power instead of just one.

Looking at the girl now he studied her face and hair she had cleaned herself up as best she could which was surprisingly well, only a few feathers were in her hair and they seemed perfect for her. When he had been walking through the jungle bored as always he was surprised to hear crying upon finding her the first thing he noticed was her eyes. Those piercing blue eyes were not just valuable sapphires but they were cat eyes reminding him of a story he had heard long ago. When she had mentioned leaving the island he could feel something screaming at him to make her stay and he had, lying was the only way and she believed him. Shaking his head he turned away staring at the ground his will power gave out, he turned back to her he couldn't help it she was the first person on the entire island to keep up with him and crack jokes with him not even his lost boys could do that what could she be then?

His first real friend maybe?

…..

The days in the basement with belle seemed to lose all sense of time, hours of being in the same room for days on end was very disorientating. Luckily for Elijah she had belle to tell her stories and talk with. It was very interesting to talk to a fellow "patient" about the world that they had both been part of. The time Elijah had spent at the very same hospital was much worse than it was this time around. The nurses left her alone and as belle had told her they only came to take them to the showers and give them food.

_Just like the dungeons just no chains_

Elijah clutched her head that was another thing ever since she had gotten there she had started hear the voice a lot more and it was as cynical as serious as she was childish. She had told belle about the voice and of the conversations they would have sometimes even having conversations between the three of them as odd as it sounded. The only doctor who came was whale and she didn't like the look of him she felt like he had done something but she just couldn't remember why she disliked him.

_He did something he shouldn't of and I wanted to make him suffer after I figured it out but now I'm stuck here . _

Shaking her head Elijah tapped the floor she didn't sit on the bed she slept on it sometimes but for some reason she didn't feel comfortable on it so she slept on the cold floor. Strangely enough it was the voice that started to make sense of this.

_We wouldn't be comfortable unless we knew the others were and they aren't and wont be till I am back at her side_.

"what'd you mean by that ?" murmured Elijah

_ Just that, she needs me, you , us whatever we need to get back to her side the voice persisted _

"I still don't see how we could do that, besides I don't think she would trust us any more" muttered Elijah drawing her knees to her chest. She hated the hospital gowns but it was all she was allowed to have besides her under garments. Running her hands up her arms she sat for a moment a familiar clicking of heels on tile caught her attention.

_Regina. _

The sound of the slot opening made her look up and sure enough there was that pair of sad eyes. They stared for a moment not saying a word waiting to see who said what. Feeling the need to at least try and mend their friendship Elijah gave a small wave.

"long time no see" her voice was small.

She knew she must seem quite pitiful if Regina's sad eyes were blinking that fast. She was trying to blink away the tears. Giving a sad smile she didn't look away waiting for Regina to compose herself the mayor finally met her gaze. At the sound of rustling fabric she could almost see the way Regina crossed her arms as if to keep herself together. Tilting her head she waited for an answer or hoped she would get one, something.

"Elijah I…"

She waited the best thing to do would be to give Regina space, "fugitively" of course cause she was in a cell or room. Not liking the rift that was slowly growing between them Elijah felt the need to say something.

"how are you Regina?"

Regina's eyes went to the floor in shame.

"I'm well"

_I hate it when she lies, fix this before she pulls away murmured the voice _

"Regina I value honesty every now and then and you're not being honest I don't want to see you blaming yourself for this its partially my own fault , besides from what I heard Gold had it coming anyway " Elijah shrugged off the seriousness.

Regina gave her a grateful look clearing her throat.

"Elijah I was told by Emma and a persistent henry to tell you that they miss you and hope you're doing well"

"good I haven't caused any problems besides the fact that I won't stop talking to myself but that's what happens when you have a renter up stairs" Elijah smiled mischievously lightly tapping her temple.

"Elijah .. i-"

Elijah frowned she didn't like that tone it was filled with sadness and a hint of pity. Elijah dawson and the voice in her head didn't do pity.

"Don't "

Regina sighed running a hand through her hair not meeting Elijah's gaze. Pushing off the wall Elijah stopped a few feet from the door gaining the mayors attention.

"I don't want pity or apologies they won't do us any good "

"but this whole mess wouldn't have happened if-"

"if what?"

Regina was silent.

Rolling her eyes Elijah spoke for once seriously.

"if I had told you? Then I would have ended up here a lot sooner, if I hadn't bashed in golds face? Eh he had it coming for being a creeper and touching you period"

"you could have gone a little easier on him then he wouldn't have been so mad" muttered regina

"naw he was just looking for a way to either get me out of town or arrested there was no other answer as to why he would stalk me like that or try and find out about me even though all he had to do was look in the towns records " Elijah pursed her lips thinking about it all smiling at the memory of his shocked face when she had kicked the cane out of his hands.

"that reminds me when you did that … why didn't you stop when Emma told you to? It would have saved you a lot of trouble"

Elijah wrung her hands trying to think of a way to explain it all.

_Just tell her the truth it will help her, if she starts to remember now instead of later when we aren't with her advised the voice._

"well I couldn't, stop I mean I honestly have never felt so … out of control in my life , I felt like something snapped in me when he grabbed you like that " Elijah stopped ringing her hands clenching them into tight fists.

"Elijah" regina's soft plea urged her to continue.

"when I saw him do that I just lost it, the voice was telling me to protect you so I did I literally beat his face in and no matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't.. not till you asked me to " regina looked surprised even through the tiny slot her confusion was evident.

"that doesn't make any sense we haven't met before"

"yes we have or maybe that's just the crazy in me" Elijah shrugged

"fine how have we met?" asked regina still skeptical.

"well since im already in a mental institution I guess I can speak freely, the reason I started acting "weird" was because I was having memory or dreams that had you and me in them "

"you do realize how strange that sounds yes?"

"yeah but in these dream, memories, whatever you want to call them we were friends, then something happened I just cant remember what" Elijah muttered, that last part she might admit she was lying since she did know what happened but she wanted to see regina's reaction.

Regina was silent her brows furrowed she was obviously confused slowly shaking her head.

"Elijah we haven't met before I doubt I would ever be able to forget someone like you"

"really ?"

"yes"

"you cant be serious?"

Ok now regina was confused. "serious about what?"

"not remembering me it all adds up I don't see why but it does"

"Elijah your not making sense "

"yes I am I'm proving henrys curse theory "

"oh god he told you? He really shouldn't have its not help your mental stability" muttered regina running a hand through her hair.

"believe it or not it helped more than he could ever know it made me realize that the hallucinations weren't just in my head they were from the stories" Elijah explained

"so you mean to tell me that you were having hallucinations because henry showed you that book?"

"no I was having them long before he showed me the book, he was just helping me put names to faces"

"Elijah… you shouldn't put such focus on a child's book" regina whispered not meeting the girls gaze.

Elijah froze turning slowly to look at Regina.

"no.."

"what?"

"no , no ,no " Elijah stepped a bit closer pressing her palms to the sides of the door so she wouldn't hit them her fingers ached from digging into the walls.

"No! you are not giving up on me Regina, you can't please, if you do then there isn't any hope for it and then I'll finally be lost to the darkness please" Elijah's voice was barely above a whisper her blue eyes stung with unshed tears if Regina called her crazy then there was no deigning it , she was crazy.

"elijah..."

"No! I can't Regina, if I accept it then who will be there to believe it ? henry and Jefferson do why can't you? I know one is mad and the others a child but they can see with eyes unclouded " Elijah backed away her piecing blue eyes speared Regina in place.

"and so do you"

Regina's eyes shot up wide and speechless her mouth kept opening and closing but she found no words. Elijah knew about the curse and what's more she was trying to prove it was real. Regina had to be quick the girl may be in a cell but that wouldn't stop her, she had escaped from the hospital before what was to stop her from escaping again.

"elijah-"

"Leave" elijah cut her off, the girls hands were clenched so tightly she was shaking her eyes were so hard Regina took a step back.

"leave and don't come back till you stop lying " hissed elijah

Shakily regina closed the slot Elijah couldn't hold back any more she fell to her knees tears falling freely from her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself she sobbed not caring who heard. Regina had lied and was trying to make her think **she **was lying to herself but Elijah knew herself and she thought she knew Regina but it seemed she was just seeing the dream version of the woman she had come to think of as a friend. Betrayal burned in her chest, she could stand a lot of things abandonment, ridicule, people questioning her sanity, even a heated argument every now and then since she wasn't prone to starting them. But betrayal that was something she couldn't just brush off.

"elijah whats wrong?" asked belle her worried voice filled her ears.

"I have felt a great betrayal and my trust and faith are broken" whispered elijah not lifting her eyes from the cement floor.

"Im sorry elijah but you shouldn't lose faith"

"belle I'm in a mental institution, in a tiny room, and the one person I thought was my friend, who a gave my loyalty and trust to, just told me that I'm insane, please forgive my pessimism but there is little for me to have faith in at the moment" elijah winced at her scratchy voice hoarse from crying.

"I don't know what to tell you but I know from what you have told me that Regina wouldn't lie to you unless she had a good reason to " belle sighed feeling helpless she wanted to comfort her new friend but the wall between them wasn't about to budge and Elijah didn't look any better. Elijah sniffled wiping away her tears she glanced to the hole in the wall.

"belle.."

"yeah?"

"would you tell me a story?"

"of course … once upon a time there was a little boy who didn't want to grow up…."

….

Things only grew darker since Regina's visit the cell only got smaller as the days dragged on the only thing saving her was belle's stories. The girl she still has yet to see had saved her many a time from her panic attacks. Belle was kind enough to assure her that it wasn't a problem and she was happy to help.

The only thing was she was starting to forget how long she had been there and the loss of time was getting to her. The lack of time seemed to make her feel even more alone the nurses only brought her food but they wouldn't tell her the date or what month it was. The voice in her head was freaking out after the last visit with Regina it seemed even more pessimistic which didn't help Elijah feel any better.

The headaches had started to get worse she could barely stay conscious some times when they hit her. When she called for help none of the nurses came leaving her to suffer her headaches alone. Poor belle would call out to her but there was nothing either one could do. As the headaches increased in number her eyes had started hurting as well sometimes she would get double vision or see things as if they were under a microscope but a few blinks and it would fade. A sense of dread filled her something was going to happen she just knew it. The air had grown colder and the small spark she had once felt was gone.

Whatever she had been feeling must have already happened or was going to any moment now. She sat on the floor of her cell in silence the cold floor was the only thing that greeted her when she woke up. The massive head ache was still there, rubbing her head she sat up taking a short breath hoping to relieve some of the pain. Leaning against the back wall of her cell she heard the familiar clicking of heels but something was off the heels stopped and started going the other way fading a bit till they stopped again only to come back stopping right in front of her cell.

Elijah sat starring at the door she knew who was on the other side, she only hoped they were ready to talk. The slot opened and blank brown eyes stared at her Elijah blinked wincing when her head ached again. A spark of worry flashed in those brown eyes before they went blank again.

"hello Regina what brings you to my humble abode?"

Regina looked away debating on something.

"I… things have fallen apart elijah, beyond repair and I couldn't think of anyone else to go to "

"I'm all ears since that's all I can do, though my advice however unwanted, may not be credible I am insane you know" Elijah chuckled humorlessly knowing she had no real spirit, not after Regina's betrayal.

"your not insane" said Regina

"are you so sure?"

"you gave me the scissors and I cut you out just like you said, the only thing was I didn't cut you out right and still have to trim the edges" said Regina her eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

She was truly lost and needed help noone would speak to her and she didn't trust anyone else yet something told her to go to Elijah. The girl had been right of course but the possibility of her happy ending coming to an end was too much sadly it didn't matter what she wanted it was already ending and there was nothing she could do about it. Actually there was something she could do but she wanted, no needed a second opinion.

"well that changes things doesn't it " Elijah tilted her head silently telling Regina she would help.

"it does"

"then tell me regina what seems to be the problem?"

"all of it is falling apart and I don't know what to do" regina swallowed knowing she probably wasn't making sense.

"then do what you can to save what you want cause when it all falls apart all you have left is family"

"but that's what's causing all this-this mess, Emma is causing my world to end and I want her gone"

"but henry would never forgive you and neither would you, even if you won't admit it" said Elijah a damned voice of reason seeing through Regina's rage.

"she would be a small price to pay if I want to keep my son"

"is he your son?"

Regina glared at the girl only for it to soften when she saw the state she was in. The spirited and sarcastic Elijah seemed to be only a memory, for the girl in the cell was solemn and withdrawn. She should have swallowed her fears and come to see her more often but her fears about the unraveling of the curse were keeping her busy. If the curse wasn't enough then the words that they had traded last time, Elijah knew more and was trying to tell her yet she brushed it off chucking it up to the girls "insanity". If Elijah was insane then so was she and everyone else in town.

"yes "

"really? I thought he was a shared son, I mean he has two mothers in his life how could he not "

"as of now miss swan isn't my family and will never be as far as I'm concerned " growled regina

"don't hold such hate for the one who gave you your son if you do something to her henry will never forgive you" warned Elijah

"she might have birthed him but she gave up all rights to him she doesn't deserve him and if she threatens me then I have to do what's right for him"

Elijah's head shot up she had heard those words before and judging by the look in Regina's eyes her retaliation wasn't anything good.

"regina are you really saying those words?"

"what?" regina was too angry to see the incredulous look on Elijah's face.

"are you seriously going to be like **_her_**?" elijah asked coldly

"like who?"

"you know who Regina, there was only one woman, if you could even call her that, to ever speak such sick and twisted words and I would pray to whatever deity that would listen that you didn't just say those words" Elijah stood her hands clenched painfully digging into her palms.

"who are you talking about?" Demanded Regina

"**_your mother Regina!_**" elijah growled she didn't even recognize her own voice but she had to be clear how could Regina forget that **_thing_** she called a mother?

"what did you say?" Regina was staring at the girl in complete disbelief.

"you heard me she said the same thing the night she killed **_him_** and for you to use the same ones its just wrong" growled elijah

"you don't know what your talking about!" snapped regina

"yes I do we were both there, I saw him die! I saw us all die maybe not like he did but close enough! "

Regina shook her head "I came here for the wrong reason good bye miss Dawson"

The slot closed and Elijah punched the door as hard as she could the resounding "clang " filled the air.

"don't do this Regina! you'll only regret it please!" Elijah shouted knowing it was useless the sound of running heels was all that met her plea. Sliding down the door she rested her head on the cool steel squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the tears as well as the pain they had as of late.

"don't do it Regina"

…

Jefferson walked through the hospital as if he actually worked there it was easy enough he jogged down the stairs a coffee in his hand. The whole place needed better security if he could just waltz in there with no problems what so ever. He had planned every possible outcome and now he was here to keep his promise to Luci even if she didn't quite remember him.

The day of the festival he had been watching her he just knew something was going to happen and sure enough it did. To see the look on Regina and gold's faces when Elijah let loose on the dark one was priceless. Jefferson enjoyed the moment while he could knowing that it would be short lived rumple would retaliate and Regina would try to defend her friend along with Emma. The way things fell apart surprised many of the town's people.

Regina fell back into her habits of snapping at people and the arguments with Emma resumed as if nothing had changed. Actually that was a lie their fights got worse more and more were about Emma over staying her usefulness and Regina's past abuse of power but the one that did it was henry. The boy saw things for what they really were and when he tried to prove it the two women snapped and now the boy was in the hospital. Out of everything that had happened Jefferson knew things would work out emma was the savior after all , the white knight and all that, the daughter of snow white would save the day and regina , the evil queen, would be the bad guy as always.

When the curse broke Regina would need all the help she could get and who better to help her than her commander and best friend than luci? Looking down the hall he saw the nurse at her station flipping through a magazine, again this place need real security.

"hello" said Jefferson offering a disarming smile.

"hello "

"late shift kills am I right?"

"got that right" muttered the nurse

"good cause I thought you might need this" Jefferson offered her the coffee

"thanks I needed this"

As she took a sip he kept smiling till her eyes rolled back and her head hit the desk. Shaking his head he grabbed the keys off her desk glancing at the chart he saw Elijah's cell number. Grabbing a coat from the coat rack he started walking down the hall he looked from door to door finding the right one he went through the keys trying to find the right one. Suddenly there was screaming he looked around only to realize it was coming from inside the cell, quickly jamming the key in the lock he flung the door open.

Elijah was on her knees her hands covered her eyes she was screaming in agony , caused by some kind of pain in her head or her eyes he couldn't tell just yet. Kneeling beside her he wrapped the coat around her hugging her looking down he saw what looked like tears on the ground. Squinting he saw that it wasn't tears but some blue liquid looking back to Luci he saw it stained her palms it was coming from her eyes. Trying his best to comfort the girl he kept shushing her and rubbing her back till her screams came to a stop pulling back he watched her carefully.

Luci sat panting her hands still covered her eyes blue liquid stained her hands taking a shaky breath she lowered her hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut but blue stained under her eyes and cheeks it was an odd blue the same color as her eyes the last time he had seen them. Taking a shaky breath she blinked several times as she opened her eyes he smiled slowly he would know those eyes anywhere instead of the simple blue he saw piercing blue cat eyes.

"hey luci " he murmured

She tilted her head as her eyes adjusted before that familiar mischievous smirk graced her lips.

"why Jefferson it has been quite some time since I've seen you in person I must apologize for my lack of memory as of late I've only been a renter not a driver and that curse was quite strong"

"good to hear Luci now we have to get you out of here, Regina's about to get herself into some trouble that only you can help her get out of" Jefferson explained.

"I figured as much when she came to see Elijah the last few times but eh what can you do? Regina is a worse trouble maker than me" pulling the coat on she stood with Jefferson's help he started leading her out of the cell when she stopped jerking him back.

"what?"

"we have to get her out to " Luci nodded to the cell next to hers.

"why?"

"trust me this will solve some problems later" Luci promised.

Sighing Jefferson took the keys out of the door quickly opening the second cell door when he opened the door he hadn't expected to see Belle in there. The girl was in a hospital gown like Luci her hair was a mess but her eyes held nothing but curiosity. Luci was quick to take Belle's hand.

"come on we have to leave before they realize were gone"

Nodding slowly Belle followed Luci and Jefferson grabbing a second coat from the rack Luci gave it to belle making sure she was warm. Jefferson was the lookout keeping an eye out for trouble leading them down this way and that till they reached an exit. He turned to Luci rubbing her arms.

"you know what your gonna do now?"

"yeah I gotta get her some place but first I need clothes"

"I think Red is still up she wont remember you as anyone but Elijah"

"good otherwise she would kill me "

"need any help?"

"naw I got it from here hatter"

Giving her a tight hug he pulled away nodding to the door. Luci gave him a dangerous smirk before pulling belle out in to the cold night air.

….

Luci pulled belle down the frost covered sidewalks of storybrooke it wasn't hard she already knew the way to Grannies because of Elijah's memories. It had been a painful yet strangely fulfilling process of merging the two people that occupied this body. Elijah and Luci were two completely different people and now they were one and it was odd to think about Red as an enemy then scold herself saying the wolf was her friend. There were too many conflicting emotions to properly function but she had to keep moving it would be dawn soon and then all hell would break loose and she fully intended to be at regina's side by then.

Stopping for belle's sake outside the dinner she saw Red in an actually practical outfit jeans and a fluffy red jacket as she locked up the dinner. Swallowing she pulled belle closer noticing the way she trembled from the cold. Pulling her forward they came up behind the wolf clearing her throat Luci coughed the night air had made her throat dry and her teeth chattered.

"Rub-by"

The wolf spun around her eyes widened at the sight of the two shivering girls.

"oh my god Elijah! what are you doing here?"

"rub-by please w-we had t-to get out of t-there "Luci said coughing again it was getting colder and Belle needed a nice fire, like rumples castle used to have, to get warm.

"come on lets get you guys a room"

Red lead them to the bed and breakfast looking around biting her lip she motioned for them to follow her. Just walking in to the hotel was warmer looking around Luci followed belle coming to a stop by the front desk as Red grabbed a room key. Leading them to the room Red kept watch as they slipped inside pulling belle to the bed she pulled all the blankets off it wrapping them around the shivering girl. Sitting Belle on the bed she made sure she was cocooned in the blankets reaching under the bed she pulled out the extra blanket adding that to the cocoon.

"there you get warm and don't worry I plan on taking care of you " assured Luci

"t-thank-k yo-you" chattered belle

"no problem belle"

Red smiled at belle.

"can I talk to you for a minute Elijah?"

"of course Ruby "

Pulling her to the door Red looked between Bell and Luci whispering in a fury.

"Elijah what the hell are you doing out of the hospital? Emma told us you were sent there because you have.. issues so what are you doing out of it?"

"Ruby if you had seen the place you would think that a guy on death row had a luxury hotel I wasn't getting help they were just leaving me in a tiny room with no meds or human contact. if it hadn't been for belle I would have truly been insane " Luci kept an eye on Belle not wanting the girl to fall ill on her watch and she seemed to be improving she had stopped shivering at least.

"Elijah you can't stay here-"

"I know and I don't intend to, I don't want you to be in more trouble than you already are I just need you to watch her for a for now and I promise to come back for her in one hour"

"Elijah-"

"Ruby please, I have to get her out of here and to do that I need to talk to some people now please watch her"

Red huffed "fine but you better come back"

"I promise I will"

…

Standing outside the pawnshop Luci glared at the building she didn't care that she was freezing. In all her existence here, in the enchanted forest and … other realms she had never liked the dark one in fact he had been the cause of a great deal of her troubles and pain at one point she swore she would get him back. Out of all the twists and turns she never thought she would find herself here about to do what she was going to do. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door testing the handle she found it locked the lights were still on and she could feel his presence he was her he just didn't want to deal with any one. How funny.

Rolling her eyes she wrapped her hand in the sleeve of her borrowed jacket and punched through the glass. Grabbing the handle she unlocked the door stepping inside she found the front half of the shop empty following the lights she found the dark one in the back at a table. Rumple looked up in surprise he still had a single cut on his cheek this made her smirk in pride, to leave a mark on the dark one was quite a feat.

"what are you doing here?" growled rumple

"easy Rumple I came to make a deal " she saw his entire body go rigid he stared at her.

"this isn't possible you shouldn't remember yet "

"oh but you see I have always been quick to catch on and when I do " Luci chuckled giving rumple her dangerous smirk. "I make it a point to shove it right back I your face "

"fine Luciana what kind of deal ?" growled rumple his accent coming out more than usual. The dark one was trapped he couldn't beat her physically she had proven that but now, oh now she was Luci again and she was a solider, a killer, a predator.

"what kind of deal? Well let me think"

**ok so I'm evil I ended on a cliff hanger oh well you'll just have to wait till the sequel comes out and then you'll see how things go yay! by the way I have decided that the title of the sequel that you should keep an eye out for is called BROKEN CURSES, CRUSHED DREAMS so keep a look out for it and thanks for following or favoriting this story I promise there will be plenty more sarcastic comebacks and more adventure when the sequel is up till then leave comments or reviews you want to leave.**

**- echoxknox out **


	8. Guess what? :-)

**HEY guys the sequel is up now so just type in Broken Curses, Crushed Dreams or go to my stories to read it.**

**- echoxknox out!**


End file.
